Crafting High Academy
by Chromeanxiety
Summary: There are many things that could happen in High School but what if I told you that in this particular High School, you'll be in more crazy situations than a date gone awry. Now what if I told you that it's even more worst than that? You still want to enroll in this school? Can't decide? How about you see for yourself then see if you still want to enroll.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome guys and gals to Crafting High Academy! You'll be experiencing what the Character/s experience in their time in the school and see what would happen with each smart or dumb actions this Characters would do. I haven't done any clarification in my older stories so let me do that but before that even happens you must remember this at all times.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft nor the Minecraft Modification called 'Mob Talker' nor the Cover Image all rights goes to the creator/s.**

 **Bear that in mind please so with that out of the way! Let the story, begin!**

 **Some things to know about the story:**

 **1\. This story is a Teen Romantic Comedy story, please bear with me if this isn't funny at all.**

 **2\. This story is mainly focused on one character.**

 **3\. The Setting is the same as any other High school related Anime when it comes to the Suburbs.**

 **4\. The Currency is called Emerands (I know, not very creative but it's the best I have so far).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Crafting High Academy!**

In a certain Dormitory a Second Year Student is getting ready for the start of the School Year. The student had jet black hair which stood up naturally, black-framed glasses and behind the glasses are dark brown eyes (mostly on the black side), and a very tanned skin, already wearing the Iconic Male Uniform of C.H.A being a Black suit with gold accents, White under shirt and a black Necktie. Any shoes are allowed outside of the Main School building and this student's preferred shoes are Running shoes, the color being Mainly black with red accents in the middle part and white soles. Any bags can be used in the school as well and he chose a sturdy black bag which had everything he needed and went ahead to the Dorm Cafeteria. Once he finished breakfast he went out of the Dorm and into the streets and heard one of his best friends; Xander Andujare.

"Get back here!" Xander called out as he ran away immediately turning to his right and dashing away. In front of him is a group of girls with a very colorful palette of hair colors which consisted of; Dark Brown, Sunset Orange, Silver Gray, Yellow, Orange (I would like to know why there are more shades of Orange), Light Green, Maroon, Light Brown, Metallic Gray, and White. They were wearing the Iconic Female Uniform of C.H.A (I really liked the idea of the uniform of Japan so let's go with that, as it changes looks depending on the season) He ran past them by the right side which made him past by the girl with Silver Gray hair. Such actions caused the girls to look at the running guy and suddenly jumped and wall run the right side wall, when he was about to reach the cross section he suddenly jumped up and then a delivery truck zoomed by, which the person dodging it by going above the truck and he smacked his palm on the truck continuing his momentum doing two front flips then rolling on the ground preventing any injuries as he stopped, looking back with a shocked face plastered on his face as he looked back and checked the road where the truck went to and saw nothing, "Holy crap!" he mouthed as he shrugged it off and turned back who had a grin plastered on his face, he then ran away.

"Did you just see that?!" The girl with the Sunset Orange hair exclaimed, "We all did." The girl with Yellow hair confirmed, "That was so cool!" The one with Light Brown, "Excuse me!" someone said and they gave way to the one who run pass them, "Chrome! Wait up!" A chubby guy said running past them, "Chrome is on the run again?" A white skinned guy said out as he ran after the chubby guy, "Ugh, I don't know how you guys are so active." A short white skinned guy said as he ran after the both of them.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting School Year." The girl with the Maroon colored hair said, "I bet somebody already has a crush on that 'Chrome' guy."

"Is the tree still here?" The guy who ran reached the School Grounds and looked for his favorite tree, he spotted it and walked up to it and climb up quickly like a monkey and lied down on the branch above the School's paved path towards the main school building, "Chrome!"

"Finally you're here." Chrome said as he sat up and looked at Xander, "I was waiting for a couple of years."

"Stop exaggerating, you were only ten minutes ahead." Xander retorted as he took a moment to catch his breath, "Where's the other two?" Chrome asked, "Right here."

"Ah, Case, Motor, there you two are." Chrome said with a grin, "You almost killed yourself but it seems luck is always by your side." Motor said as he went ahead and continued to go to the Main Building, "I'll see ya later." Case said as he continued as well, "When will you get down there." Xander asked, "When I feel like it so you better go on ahead."

"Okay then, I'll see you in the classroom." Xander said as he moved on as well leaving Chrome to his own, " _I almost got myself killed..."_ he thought as he continued on inside his head, after a few minutes he looked to his right and saw the Female President of the Student Council a Fourth Year student waiting by the gates.

* * *

"Welcome to Crafting High Academy!" The female greeted the group of girls, "You all must be the new students." she said looking at the list of names, she then handed out the list to the group, "Please cross out your name so we can be sure that you are what that person truly is." They all checked out their names and hand it back to the girl, "Oh, it seems you all don't have a surname, well that's not a problem once you all are married." The girl giggled as the group of girls blush, "Well it seems I may need a tour guide for you all."

"Chrome!" the girl shouted and at the corner of their eye they notice something or someone sprung up into the trees making a few leaves to fall down, the girl ushered for the group to follow her to the tree, "Chrome, I know you're in that tree! Get down here this instance!" A few meters ahead the girls saw the same guy they saw running past them jumped down from another tree and dusted his clothes then walked casually towards the girl.

"Miss President, what are you doing shouting at a tree and even named it after me?" Chrome said, "Funny, Mr. Donovan." The President said getting technical, "Well I'm glad you have humor in you. What do you need anyway?" Chrome asked getting straight to the point and avoiding a mad President, "Well, I need a tour guide and Mr. Craftingworth said you knew the entire place, inside and out and would need you to be the tour guide for these lovely girls." The president said and presented the girls in front of Chrome, "When? Because the bell is about to ring and I think you should get a female tour guide."

"After classes and I'd rather take the chances in having a male tour guide that knows every nook and cranny than a female tour guide who knows little about the school, and also I need to discuss a few things about your behavior." The president, "What is it about my behavior? Is it that prank that 'I' was framed for?" Chrome asked, "We had a School Court and you were found guilty."

"Because I had a bad lawyer!" Chrome said, "Go ahead girls, it appears I have to discuss it now." The president ushered the girls to continue and they did while they hear bits and pieces, "Then you should have represented yourself!"

"Is that even allowed?!"Chrome shouted, "Yes it is if you know the procedures!" the president shouted, "Damn your loud." Chrome said as he picks his ear, the girls who heard his comment giggled as they disappeared into the main building.

"Well I know one thing girls." The girl with white hair spoke, "That this year won't be boring."

 **During Class**

"Okay students!" the teacher, a female at that spoke, grabbing the attention of the students, "I see we have new students today and with that let us all introduce ourselves, "My name is Mrs. Saunders and I am your class adviser for the entire year. Let's hope we can learn something from one another this year." Mrs. Saunders said as she wrote on the white board, "Now it's your turn to introduce yourself, starting from your top left." the students began to introduce themselves then reaching to the girl with sunset orange hair,

"Hi! My name's Cupa and I hope to be of best terms with you all!" the girl flashed her innocent warm smile then sat down continuing on until it reached Case, "My names Case Nathaniel." he said sitting down, then next was Xander, "My name is Xander Andujare." he said with an energetic tone, it then continued until it reached the girl with dark brown hair, "H-hi, m-my name's Andria or Andr f-for short. I h-hope we c-can all be b-best friends." Andr said as she sat down blushing, then two students later and it was Motor sitting in the far left middle section.

"My name's Motor Hugh." he said with a slight trace of boredom, then a few student's later the girl with silver gray hair which is tied up in twin-tails stood up, "My name is Stella." she said with much grace then sat down, next was Chrome who was just to her left, "My name's Chrome Donovan." he said flashing a confident grin then sitting down, to his right the girl with light green hair stood up, "Hello my name is Jells." she said with a small smile than sat down, then after the next student the girl with orange hair stood up, "Hello, my name is Snowy and let's all be friends." she said with a coolly smile then sat down. The introduction continued on until it the girl with light brown hair which was tied up in a joined braid in front of her, "Hello, my name's Grace!" she said with a smile then sat down, she was sitting just behind Chrome, it continued on until the last student finished.

"Okay, everyone. Since introduction is now finished let us continue and discuss about my rules in this classroom, since this is an A Rank class that means my rules will be strict but not strict enough." Mrs. Saunders said as she continued discussing until it's Break Time, "Okay it's now Break Time, it only lasts for ten minutes so rest up. Stand up! Dismiss!"

"I'm out." Chrome said to himself as he was about to walk away, "Explore, that's what I did last year and it was fun." He said loud enough for Jells, Grace, and Stella to hear. Chrome then got out of the classroom and went straight to the stairway and slides down on the railing, he was energy-efficient and at the same time wastes energy, heading for the same tree to rest. Xander following him albeit slow and Motor went to the Cafeteria while Case staying in the classroom.

"What do you think about our new classmates?" Chrome asked to Xander, "I think they're all nice, weird thing is they all don't have surnames." he replied to Chrome, "How do you know they don't have surnames?" Chrome asked with a teasing and skeptical tone, "They would have mentioned their surname." Xander answered, "Isn't that right?" Chrome asked, "At least you'll have free time, after class I would have to be a tour guide for some of the new students."

"A tour guide? Did Mr. Craftingworth find out?" Xander asked which triggered a nod from Chrome, "At least you'll be well acquainted with the new students."

"What's this? Mr. Andujare is now using big words correctly? It's a bloody Christmas Miracle!" Chrome said in a dramatic tone which angered Xander, "Shut up! At least I use big words." he retorted which made Chrome snicker, "Yeah using it incorrectly more like it."

"No I don't use them incorrectly!" Xander kept denying, "Oh you did you stubborn pig." Chrome smiled which made Xander punch him in the shoulder, "What's this? There is a fly on my shoulder." Chrome said, "Shut up!" Xander said which gave up and sat down on the base of the tree and Chrome climbing up said tree and into his favorite spot.

"Hey, Xander." Chrome said getting the attention of his chubby friend, "What is it?" Xander asked, "Our new classmates are approaching." Chrome answered as Xander nodded.

"Hello!" Cupa called out to Xander as he waved, "What do you gals need?" Xander asked, "Well... We want to know how many clubs there are." Cupa asked which made Xander nod then look up, they then look up and saw Chrome lying down on the branch, "Chrome could you tell them how many?"

"I thought you already know all of the clubs?" Chrome asked as he looked at them, "Well I don't." Xander answered, "Well I heard from Miss President that there's so many clubs that some of them have only 3-6 members." Chrome said, "That's why the School allowed the M.C.P"

"Um... W-what's M.C.P?" Andr asked shyly, "Multiple Clubs Principle, were one student can have two to three clubs only. Now there are some factors in joining multiple clubs, the busier the club is the fewer clubs you can join." Chrome shortened the explanation, "Now if you want to know what clubs there are then look forward for the tour."

"I'm going back to class." Chrome said as he jump down then walked casually to the main building, "I'll see you guys later."

"Is he always like that? Always have stoic expression I mean." Snowy asked Xander, "Yup, that kind of expression can lead to embarrassing moments so do be careful." he said to everyone as he stood up, "What do you mean by that?" Cupa asked, "He's a prankster." Xander said as he went ahead as well leaving the girls confused while three of them was in heavy though, _"Prankster?"_ Jells, Grace, and Stella all thought the same thing.

"Let's go before we're late." Andr uncharacteristically said as she were able to snap three of them out of their thought as they head back as well, once they were there they noticed a sleeping Chrome, a bored Xander spinning his handkerchief like spinning pizza, Motor drawing and Case watching Motor draw, the rest of their classmates were talking with each other or is in the same state as Chrome. When they got in Chrome woke up and looked then yawned covering his mouth as he slept once again mumbling about potatoes.

The girls went to their respective seats and Stella, Grace, and Jells did their eyes were set on Chrome as they saw him breathe softly then something clicked in Stella's head and suddenly reached for his head and patted him, once she noticed what she did she blushed and was about to stop but saw Chrome unconsciously shake his entire right leg like a dog when you scratch its belly. When Stella looked around and everyone was looking at her, the girls giggling while the guys were chuckling.

"I see someone took a liking to somebody." A girl said which made Stella blush heavier as she immediately let her arm cover her face and imitating Chrome's sleeping form, "Interesting." Jells said as she stood up in front of Chrome's desk and rubbed his head, the same unconscious reaction occurs, "Is he part dog?"

"He said he grew up with his pet dog, so he must have inherited that reaction." Xander explained which made Jells hum, "If you want to know more about him just ask him yourself, he'll tell you." Motor added as he drew a sketch of an AK-47's insides.

"What's this about me?" Chrome asked as he groggily lift his head then his entire upper body until he's seating with an erect back, "What happened to her?" he asked pointing to Stella who was in the same state as he was a few seconds ago, "She embarrassed herself to sleep." his classmate which is a girl answered giggling, "What made her embarrass herself?" Chrome asked as he went to Motor and Case and also ignoring the fact that someone fell asleep by embarrassing him/her self.

"How about you asked her yourself?" Case suggested which made everyone in the class widen their eyes at the sudden realization of his plan, "Okay, once she wakes up." Chrome said clueless to their plan, he looked back and saw that she was awake; he then went and sat on his seat and looked at Stella.

"Stella." Chrome called out her name, "Y-yes?" Stella asked feeling a rush of heat going to her cheeks, "How did you embarrass yourself?" Chrome said which made Stella blush really heavily which made everyone giggle, Chrome then looked at Xander who was patting his own head then pointed at Stella then to him, Chrome placed the pieces together immediately then look at Stella again, "Don't be embarrass as a matter of fact I really like being patted."

"S-so... I c-can pat y-you without being under the spotlight?" Stella asked as the heat isn't leaving her cheeks, "Yes." Chrome said simply as everyone heard the bell ring, "I suggest you cool off."

"T-thanks." Stella thanked Chrome who just chuckled lightly, though to Jells and Grace instead of being happy they felt something... anger, no, not anger... something else.

* * *

"Okay this isn't part of the deal with Miss President but I don't give a damn." Chrome said to the girls, "I feel very uncomfortable to be the only guy so I'm joined by Xander, Motor, and Case and if they're not joining I'm gonna bloody carry them by their necks." he said which struck fear to the three boys and the girls, "Do not worry as I'm only like this to idiots, douches, and bullies." upon hearing the statement the girls calmed down a bit but the boys didn't knowing full well that they are part of the idiots Chrome mentioned.

"Since we're already outside, I'll show you the clubs." Chrome said as they walked, "Clubs that correlates to sports have their own area and facilities such as the basketball team, volleyball team, baseball and softball team, and many more."

"Is there a Track and Field Club?" Cupa asked, "Yes there is, they have their own Race Track and Facility. As a reminder as well any student who joins Sports related clubs must go and meet the School Nurse for inspection if you have any respiratory diseases or any physical diseases."

"Is there an Archery Club?" Stella asked, "There is and they have their own Shooting Range and very well maintained equipment." Chrome answered which made Stella even more excited, "How about Gymnastics Club?" Jells asked trying to confirm as well, "Yes, they have well maintained tools and equipment for any gymnast's needs." The answer made Jells excited as well, "If there is any more questions I will answer them now immediately, there is a club for sports known to mankind. If there is questions about Clubs that is not related to sports, I guarantee you there is a club for it. Now if you're gonna ask subject related clubs there is such as Math, Science, English, Home Economics, Music, Theater Arts, and many more."

"Wow." The girls had their mouths agape as Chrome answered everything in their heads like he was a psychic, "And if you think I'm a psychic, I am not one."

"Now if you're interested in clubs other than sport please let Xander, Motor, and Case to be your guide. To those who want to join Sports related clubs please stay with me while the others stay with a guide. Also please remember the M.C.P." Chrome said finally as everyone dispersed, "Oh also this is just a tour for the clubs, tomorrow it'll be a tour about the facilities."

"Okay, what sports club would you want to join, I'll guide you there." Chrome said and immediately he was bombarded with Club Names, "Track and Field!" "Archery!" "Gymnastics!" "V-volleyball!"

"What your name, miss?" Chrome asked the girl with short metallic gray hair reaching only to her neck, "R-Rosa." the girl shyly said, "Okay Rosa, the Volleyball Club is just nearby so you'll be the first." With that Chrome dropped of Rosa first than Jells, next was Stella then finally was Cupa who he followed inside.

"Are you a Track and Field member?" Cupa asked, "Nope but I'm about to be. Hey! We're here to join the Track and Field club."

"Ah welcome!" a guy with the Track and Field attire on greeted, "Want to join? You can but you must beat the latest member first." With that they both agreed and Chrome let Cupa go first, she chose the 50-meter sprint challenge and was up against a male contender.

"Why haven't you joined the Track and Field club last year?" The captain of the club asked Chrome, "I had trouble deciding if I should join another club but I finally made a decision after sitting on the branch for a while."

"Why are you always found sitting or lying on the branch of that same tree?" The captain asked, "Reminds me of my childhood." Chrome said which made the captain hum in respect, a loud bang was heard and they were off, Cupa finishing first with a time of 5 seconds."

"Damn!" The captain whistled in awe as that was the fastest time they had yet, "You think you're gonna win?"

"I don't know, let's see." Chrome said as he went to the field and stood next to Cupa who had an arrogant smirk, "You should have joined last year." Cupa said, "Why?" Chrome asked, "Because you won't be able to join because of me." Cupa said playfully sticking her tongue out, "Let's see." Chrome said as they took their running stance. With the same loud bang they were off but ended in tie, "Whoa! It's a tie, which means you got to try again." The captain announce as they did so and the same thing happened until the third time.

"Third time's the charm." Chrome said which made Cupa grin, "Yup, I'm gonna beat you at the third time." Then they took a their stance except Chrome was now in a four legged stance then in a split second before the shot Chrome moved which made every Track and Field member widen their eyes as Chrome finished ahead of Cupa by two seconds. His time was three seconds. He placed his hands on his bend knees as he catches his breathe, running really fast took a toll on him.

"Damn, Chrome if you joined last year, we won't be having any new members any time soon." The captain went ahead and congratulated him and Cupa as they are now part of the Track and Field Member. When Chrome was fully rested he went ahead and got out saying, "I'll be going back to my other clubs, see you guys later."

"Hey Xander! Motor! Do we have any new members?" Chrome asked as he went inside the room, "Apparently so, hello there Grace, thank you for joining the Science Club." Chrome said greeting Grace, "Um, h-hi." Grace said feeling a bit of heat flowing to her cheeks, "Do you like it here?" Chrome asked, "Yes! I like it so much! It has everything I could imagine!" Grace said excitedly then covered her mouth embarrassed about her sudden burst of joy but to her shock he was chuckling, "Good to hear. The Science Club is tasked to hold any events that would showcase Science." Chrome said which triggered a nod from Grace, "I'll be leaving for now, I need to tend to my other clubs" Chrome said as he left.

"How many clubs does he have?" Grace asked curios, "Three, Science, Archery, and Martial Arts, he said he'll join the Track and Field as well so that makes four." Motor said which made Grace's eyes widen, "Can he manage it all?"

"He did, he even have lots of spare time." Xander said which made Grace's mouth agape, _"Amazing."_

Chrome then found himself in front of the Archery Club facility and went inside, "Hello." Chrome said as he looked and saw a familiar face, "Chrome? What are you doing here?" Stella said but Chrome continued on getting a bow then a quiver full of arrows, "What do you think, Stella?" Chrome asked as he went to the shooting range, "Follow me."

"I joined this club since my first year so I can help my uncle in hunting; it worked really well when I went to his place last year." Chrome said out of the blue, "How about we have a little game, let's see who'll have the higher score."

"You're on!" Stella said excitedly as she got a bow and a quiver full of arrows as well, "Every count to three, we shoot, okay?" Chrome said which triggered a nod from Stella, "Good, we can only have ten shots. Begin." Chrome counted to three then shot an arrow, Stella doing the same, both hitting a bulls eye.

"Nice shot." Chrome complimented, "Thanks." Stella said as they continued on until the last arrow, both of them a tie, Stella looked at Chrome's and saw he made a smiley face, "I thought it gave a bit more of a challenge." Chrome said noticing Stella's looks, "Have you always practiced?" Stella asked.

"No, I sometimes skip practice." Chrome answered as he handed his bow and quiver, "I sense young love blooming." A Senior female member said which made Stella blush and Chrome giving a skeptical look, "Whatever floats your boat, Senior. I doubt you'll find love."

"What did you say?!" The senior member asked outraged as she aimed for Chrome and shoots missing Chrome's head by a few meters, "Oh crap!" Chrome swore as he ran away as fast as possible dodging an arrow to the crotch and an arrow to the knee, "I swear, he knows how to push my buttons." the senior said as she calms down, "Does he always do this?" Stella asked with a little bit of blush, "He does what people do to him, bully him, he'll bully you. Befriend him and he'll befriend you." the senior answered, "Oh." Stella said enlightened.

"Let's get this over with; I'm already tired enough as it is." Chrome said as he finished something of importance in the Martial Arts Club then he left to go back to the dorms, rushing up the stairs like he's been chased, he then went to his room and changed into his more comfortable wear which consisted of a white t-shirt with the design of tribal marks and black slacks, his shoes remaining the same. He then went ahead and started his job as the delivery person, delivering letters or packages inside the very large dorm.

"So many rooms, so little time." Chrome said as he began in the second floor of the four floors which where all the female students lives, one by one he knocks on the doors one by one until he empty out the mail bag, "Chrome! What are you doing in the Women's floor?" Jells asked as she went up the stairs, "Oh yeah, you don't know. Well, I'm the mail man in this dorm; I became the mail man when people started making me fetch their mails, I'm not complaining, great source of exercise." Chrome answered as he went up the stairs.

"See you later then." Jells said, "See ya." Chrome answered back as he started delivering letters or packages again, "I feel like I'll be seeing a lot of red faces here." Chrome said to himself as he continued on. When he finished he went to the Dorm Cafeteria to eat dinner, he saw Grace walking up to his table and sat down with her tray of food.

"Hello, Chrome." Grace greeted, "Hello" he greeted back as he continued eating, "Do you get tired?" Grace asked, Chrome chuckled making Grace a bit red, "Of course I do."

"Why do you participate in four clubs?" Grace asked which made Chrome raise an eyebrow, "Let's just say I want to experience them really badly." he answered which made Grace a bit mad, "You should quit one of them." Grace suggested, "I already did, I quit from Martial Arts Club." Chrome answered, "Why?" Grace asked.

"Well it's the most tiring out of the clubs that I joined." Chrome said as he finished his last bite, "I got to go now, got some relaxing to do." Chrome pardoned himself as he placed his dirty tray with the others continuing on to his room and lying down.

"Why do I feel like I'll be in a middle of a war?" Chrome asked to himself again as he raised his right hand and closing and opening it, "I think I won't find a solution for that." he said went for the light switch flicking it down turning of the light. He lied down on his bed then fell asleep under his blankets.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello again! Thank you for reading the first Chapter of C.H.A and if you enjoyed it stay tune for the next chapter. As you can or can't tell this is the winner in the poll that I set up in my profile with the percentage of 71% with a whopping... 5 frickin' votes. Getting even better though and I would like to know what you guys and gals think about this story. With that out of the way! I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys and gals! If you may or may not know I actually respond to your reviews so let's get this over with.**

 **MSLBRAWL = If I may, Xander is industrious when it comes to most things mostly school work but if it involves something that he doesn't like, he drops dead, so to speak.**

 **TheHerobrine= I'm not rushing anything and I doubt I would want to hear this from a guy who deleted his story.**

 **Thamiir Davis = How do I juggle stories? Get a schedule and at least prevent procrastinating in said schedule, as by far the schedule to when my stories would update are during the weekends. Actually I feel like this story would need more OCs so send it if you want the OC Form would be at the Author's Notes.**

 **xXDAGRIMREAPERXx = Just send it to me because I don't know much about your OC even though I have read your story.**

 **Evilhunter439 = Sorry to burst your bubble but it won't be a harem story because of three things; first of all this story is a Teen Romantic Comedy, second of all the students are all too young, and lastly I've read and seen to much harem and got sick of it so I won't even consider making one. I don't have a problem with harems it's just that I'm already tired of it.**

 **Xanderush305 = You can be as good as me or even better if YOU BLOODY UPDATE YOUR STORIES FREQUENTLY AND CONSISTENTLY! DON'T YOU DARE REASON THAT YOU'RE BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS! DON'T EVEN BLOODY REASON THAT I DO MY WORK FASTER THAN YOURS, YOU'RE JUST BLOODY LAZY! (Oh the irony and the hypocrisy)**

 **Shine Archetype = I'm still waiting on that story and good job with your spelling, I'll quote you on this, "You can ask me anytime good site :D" (thumbs up)**

 **That's all the reviews I got so with that out of the way! Let the story, begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Situations in School**

Groaning, Chrome woke up and kicked off his blanket yawning. He then stood up and stretched like a cat after that he moves his shoulders back making a satisfying crack then punches with his right then his left feeling something wrong with it, "Did I sprain it in my sleep?" Chrome asked to himself but shrugged it off as he clearly got used to being injured without remembering the cause, he then checked his phone and saw that it was 5 A.M, "I should set my alarm clock and wake up at 4." Chrome reminded himself of an outrageous time to wake up, "Though I think I'll just forget it."

"Agh... Dammit, I kept forgetting to change in to my sleep wear." Chrome said as he noticed he's in his uniform still, "Never mind, I'm taking a cold shower anyways." with that he went to his bathroom (F.Y.I Each room in a dorm is like a mini apartment). After taking the shower he went ahead and took hold of his toothbrush and toothpaste, placing the paste on the brush then began to brush his teeth, he then looked at his reflection, seeing his hair standing up he tried to put it down but kept springing up, he groaned in defeat continuing on. Once he's done with his morning routine he began changing in to a fresh pair of the male C.H.A uniform.

"I keep on forgetting a lot of things!" Chrome said frustrated as he went ahead and fixed his belongings in his backpack, he then found a silver time piece then pocketed it, once he finished taking care of everything he forgot, getting out of his room then walked towards the stair yawning in the process, he then slid down the railing of the stair as he continued momentum even with a sharp turn, when he reached the Women's Floor he slid past Grace who he doesn't notice because of him yawning, "Chrome's tired? Not surprising since he joined three sports related clubs."

"I want to know how he can keep on sliding down with those sharp turns." Grace said intrigue with Chrome still able to slide down to the first floor, "He must have developed a technique or something." she pondered as she continued down stairs. Now back to Chrome he walked silently to the Dorm Cafeteria (A really big dorm, no?) where he received his tray of breakfast and sat on a seat and began to eat, he normally doesn't speak to anyone in the early morning and always seat at the far end corners to avoid annoyance. He just wants silence for a few moments. Everyone who would like a word with him just waits in the late morning or in the afternoon.

"I suggest you just wait in the late morning to talk to him." Case stopping Stella from going to his seat, "Why?" Stella asked curious, "I don't know, he said he just needs a few moments of silence." Motor said as he sat in the nearest vacant seat then started eating his breakfast, _"Huh, I wonder why."_ Stella thought as she sat with her friends then began to eat as well.

 _"I'm not going back."_ those words rings inside Chrome's head as he remembered how he got into C.H.A, _"I'm not gonna let you suffer."_ those words rings inside his head as well as reliving his life-changing decision, _"It's for the best."_ Chrome thought to himself as he shook of the words then finished his meal, he then placed his tray on top of the other dirty trays. He heads of with his bag slung onto his shoulder as he walks to school gaining speed with each step as he's now jogging, decided not go full speed.

"Chrome!" Upon hearing that familiar feminine voice Chrome decided against his initial idea by going full speed back to the campus, "Wait!" the word fell on deaf ears as Chrome disappeared, little out of breath but now nearing the campus gates. Once there he went to his old spot on his favorite tree, climbing up and sitting on one of main branches that it had, this time he didn't chose the branch above the paved pathway. A few minutes had passed and Chrome fully rested but not moving an inch still.

"Odd, he's not in his old spot." Chrome heard Xander said and hearing a few voices with him, he took his silver time piece then looked at it. Another few minutes had passed as he heard chirping and it was near as well so he went ahead and climbed up further still holding the time piece until he saw baby birds in a nest and a mother bird locking gaze with him, "Oh crap." Chrome swore as the mother bird began to peck him over and over again until he fell and dropping his time piece, luckily for him he caught a branch using his legs, hanging upside-down like a bat, unfortunately his face was inches away from Jells'.

"Um..." Chrome trailed off trying to find a word, "Hi?" he failed miserably. Jells blushed deeply as Chrome sweat dropped and felt an unfamiliar heat rushing to his cheeks, "I got a little problem I need to solve." Chrome said as an excuse, climbing up into the tree disappearing from sight.

"How could Chrome make you such a blushing mess when that happens?" Jennifer said to her cousin, "You never blush when that happens to you and other guys, what made Chrome an exception?" Jennifer pondered then a sly smile appeared on her lips, "Do you have a crush on him, perhaps?"

"W-what?! N-no!" Jells said trying to deny her cousin's assumption, "I was just surprised!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Jennifer said unusually dropping the subject immediately which surprised Jells, "Let's go before we're late. _Oh I'm gonna have tons of fun."_ she thought the last bit as she hid her sly grin away before Jells notice.

"What?" Jells asked, "Nothing, nothing." Jennifer said as innocent as possible which made Jells raise her left eyebrow, "I said it's nothing."

"Ah! Crap!" they heard someone swore, looking back they saw Chrome fall down on his back as a bird kept on pecking his forehead, "Ow! Dammit!" Chrome swatted the bird away which it dodged by flying back, "I just want my watch back!" Chrome said as he grunts in pain, climbing up then quickly snatching what he wanted, "Gotcha!... Hell no!" Chrome said as he jumped down then ran away as he saw papa bird and mama bird about to fly towards him. Anyone who saw this scenario either shakes their head in sympathy or were laughing, in Jells' and Jennifer's case they sweat dropped.

"Is he always unlucky?" Jennifer asked to no one in particular but someone answered, "Nope, he's one lucky son of a gun." Case said as he went passed the two girls, "If I may add he's also quite mischievous."

"Oh! Jells, he's perfect for you, 'mischievous'." Jennifer sneakily said which made her blush, "Ugh!" Jells groaned out in annoyance with a slight blush on her cheeks. She then rushed into the main building trying to avoid more of her cousin's teasing.

"Protective birds." Chrome said irritated, "Glad I don't hurt animals unless needed." he checked his time piece to see it's still in good shape, sighing he then continued on through the hall until he reached the stairs, climbing up it until he reaches the third floor where his classroom is located at. Once he's in the classroom he went straight for his desk as he sat down then flopped his head down trying to get some more shut eye, you might say he's sleeping because he woke up very early but no, it's his past time when he got nothing to do. The only downside to this past time, he feels groggy and a bit drunk at this state.

"What's wrong, Chrome?" his friend Xander asked, he was besides Chrome looking down at him, "Nothing." Chrome replied as the bell rung making everyone to rush to their seats and waiting for the teacher, the first subject was Religion and Chrome sat up straight his chin resting on his knuckles as he wait for the teacher. He looked to his right to see Stella sitting as elegant as ever then to his right seeing Jells sitting comfortably after he that he did something unexpected and lifted his head high enough to look backwards, surprising Grace.

"Eep!" Grace exclaimed, _"Cute."_ Chrome thought to himself plainly as he assume his head's original position, tilting his head left and right hearing a satisfying crack, "Sorry about that, Grace, just a bit of a habit from time to time." Chrome answered as he looked back normally, "I-it's no problem." Grace replied feeling a bit curious to some of his habits. The teacher entered as they all stood up and greeted the teacher, they were then allowed to sit down as class started.

 **During Break Time**

"I think I'll go to the roof this time." Chrome said to himself quietly but was little did he know it was loud enough for three girls sat near him to hear, "I might as well." Chrome said knowing the roof is where Motor and Case can be found.

 _"I might as well join Chrome."_ Stella thought as she followed Chrome secretly until she saw Chrome reach the last flight of stairs, opening the door then shutting it close. Stella then reached the door opening it to see a small turret looking contraption at the middle of the roof and she saw Chrome hanging on one of the pipes at the wall where the doorway was, Case holding the fence, suspending him in the stairs and Motor doing the same. The three guys noticed Stella as they held out their hands and shaking their heads.

"No!" they all said at the same time stopping Stella from taking a step, "W-what's going on?!" Stella asked a bit worried about their reaction, "Just don't step out of that doorway or you'll meet R.A.F.R." Motor said as a warning to Stella, "It's Rapid Auto-Firing Robot." Case said as Chrome was having both a scowl and panicked face, "It almost shot my nut sacks!" Chrome said outraged, "I'll shoot yours, Motor."

"Don't look at me! I just gave it a command to fire then suddenly started firing at us!" Motor said defensively, "You know very well you're a failure in A.I!" Chrome said as R.A.F.R pointed at him then returned to scan anything in its range, "You only live once!" Chrome said as he jumped down and bolted (no puns intended) at R.A.F.R who noticed him then began firing, Chrome tanked the extremely strong shots then with a strong kick its head clean off the tripod, "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'll be in the Nurse's Office." Chrome said as he went back down.

"Dammit!" Motor swore seeing Chrome's handiwork, looking at the head then the tripod, "It took me a week to build this."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Case said to Stella which she was surprised and immediately came of an excuse, "I wanted to check out the roof top." Stella said immediately which made Case raise an eyebrow then shrugged it of as nothing as he left Motor to his own troubles. Stella saw nothing else to do as she decided to come back down disappointed about something.

"I swear to Notch that Motor creates this contraptions just to get one of us killed." Chrome said as he went sliding back down to the second floor where the Nurse's Office is located at only to be met by a surprised Grace, "Chrome, what happened to you?" Grace asked concern lacing her voice, "One of Motor's contraption did this." Chrome answered, "I'm heading to the Nurse's Office for a check-up."

"Is that so?" Grace asked, "Then I'll accompany you!" she said beaming, "A-alright." Chrome agreed hesitantly as both of them walked towards their destination, "How did you get your injury?" Grace asked as they walk along the halls, "Motor's contraption is called R.A.F.R short for Rapid Auto-Firing Robot and it shoots out tennis balls unfortunately, it felt like baseballs." Chrome said which made Grace's eyes widen, "Are you sure you're alright?!"

"Aside from the bruises, I'm fine." Chrome replied, "Let's hurry up then and get you fixed up." Grace said as she dragged Chrome who was helpless enduring the pain, "Ah! A new student and Mr. Donovan." The school nurse named Miss Flora greeted the two as she scrutinized Grace and noticed Chrome with a ball shaped bruise on his left cheek.

"Where is the injury?" Miss Flora ask exasperated, "The left cheek, right forearm, left shoulder, and the abdomen." Chrome said as Miss Flora patted a vacant seat, Chrome took this as a cue to seat down and get examined, "Take of your coat." Miss Flora said as Chrome did so removing the black outfit leaving only his white undershirt, "Miss-?" Miss Flora said asking for Grace's name, "My name's Grace, miss." Grace said politely, "Leave him to me, go back to class before break time ends."

"A-alright." Grace said as she turned around and left but heard Chrome's agonized scream, _"Poor Chrome, I hope he doesn't get that treatment over and over again."_ Grace thought as she walked away trying to block Chrome's agonizing scream.

 **After Break Time**

"Oh you're in for some deep crap, Motor!" Xander said as he can't hold in his laugh, "His man berries almost got shot as well." Xander said as he laughed, "Excuse you?" Case asked as his left eyebrow raised, "Man berries?" Motor asked with a poker face, Xander looked around and saw a few of their classmates heard what he said. The room had an awkward silence but the ice broke when Chrome opened the door suddenly and with force as well that some of the classmates jumped up.

"I met up with Mr. Bruce." Chrome said with a serious face with a bandage on his left cheek, he was wearing the C.H.A's gym uniform consisted of; a long sleeve jacket with high collar and sweat pants (blue for males and red for females), "He said change your clothes it'll be P.E for the entirety of the morning." with that said some male and female cheered out loud, Chrome had a sinister smile hidden to everyone but in plain sight with Motor and Xander who they both gulped at the same time.

"Please for the love of Notch hurry up, Mr. Bruce has no tolerance to tardy people." Chrome said as he walked away, "Let the talent spotting begin." Chrome said with a smile knowing Mr. Bruce's intentions.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Okay, listen up! Welcome to Gymnasium #6! My name's Mr. Bruce and I am your P.E Teacher." Mr. Bruce said in a booming voice, "There are multiple Gymnasiums so that there would be no hassles in who gets to use it first."

"Now you can play whichever games you like within this building." Mr. Bruce said, the place is so massive that it contains a volleyball court and a basketball court and still has enough space to have other games to be played.

"Who wants to play One-side Dodge Ball?" Chrome asked loud enough for the people who haven't found their games yet, "One-side Dodge Ball?" Cupa asked intrigued, "It's Dodge Ball with a twist." Chrome said with a grin, "The twist is that one team would be on both sides and the other team would be in the middle dodging the ball thrown at them." Chrome said holding a small black and white ball, "The ball is soft but heavy enough to be thrown quickly, it won't cause any injuries unless you aimed at sensitive parts."

"So who wants to play?" Chrome said, "I need seven players. You three are playing." Chrome said particularly to Case, Motor, and Xander, "Can we just play table tennis instead?" Xander asked, Chrome shook his head in response, "After we play this." The court is small, smaller than a badminton's court. It's design is three rectangles two of them are taller but thinner located at the right and left side then the other rectangle is shorter but wider called as the War Zone found in between.

"I'll join!" Cupa said cheerfully, "So do them." she pointed at Andria, Jells, and Snowy. They waved their hands and smile, "Okay then, I feel like this'll be boys vs girls." Chrome said which sounded good to everyone, "Then we'll be in the middle." Snowy said coolly as everyone went to their spot.

"Oh by the way, girls. To win, just keep on dodging until your five minutes ticked down to zero." Chrome said to them, "You can catch the ball to gain a life and you can use this life to stay in or to pass it to somebody who have been hit." he continued, "Oh also, if the Pitching Team hits all of the Dodging Team then the roles switch, understand?" Chrome said as the girls nodded their head, "Begin."

"What?!" Snowy said as she was hit immediately by Chrome, "Move faster if you want to stay." Chrome said as he awaits Case to throw the ball at his side. Each half a minute someone was hit, "Come on Andr! Catch the ball!" Cupa cheered her best friend, "I can't when Chrome is throwing the ball!" Andria said to her best friend as she dodges Chrome's shot when it was in Motor's hands he rolled the ball preventing Andria from catching it.

"Hurry up! Just thirty seconds left!" Jells said, "Keep up Andr!" Cupa cheered as her best friend dodges easily, "Five, four, three, two-" the girls started counting down but at one second Andria was hit by Chrome with a very fast throw, "Our turn!" Chrome said as he strikes his chest once.

"Sorry." Andria said to her team mates, "It's okay, we just need to hit them all then we win." Cupa said as they assume their position. Andria had the ball then threw it at Chrome only for it to curve to Motor which surprised the girls,"S-sorry M-Motor!" Andria apologized shyly as everyone looked at her, "Holy crap!" Chrome exclaimed as he laughed so hard that he forgot he was playing the game, "You're out!" Cupa said as she threw it at Chrome only to hit thin air when he started rolling on the floor laughing, "Got you!" Snowy said as she threw it at the grounded Chrome only to miss when he rolled to the left.

"I never laughed that much my entire laugh, except when I watch that stand-up comedy." Chrome said as a few seconds later as he calmed down then remembered he was playing One-Side Dodge Ball as he got his composure back then had his stoic expression again, "Hit this two idiots first." Chrome pointed at Xander and Case, "Hey!"

"What? you two aren't?" Chrome said as he faced Case, him facing back, they both then crouched down avoiding the ball, Chrome then pushed Case which the ball missed, "Let's be serious." Chrome said as they prepared themselves for the next incoming ball.

 **Three Minutes Later**

"Just get hit already!" Cupa said infuriated that the only one guy left was giving them a hard time, "I don't feel like it." Chrome answered as he stepped to the left then turns his body to the left narrowly dodging the ball, "He's efficiently saving energy by doing simple yet effective movements." Mr. Bruce said as he watches the game, "I wonder why he didn't join the District Meet for One-side Dodge Ball."

"He have been baited." Mr. Bruce said as he noticed that Chrome was forced to move from his spot then was only three meters away from Jells who was holding the ball, "Got you now." Jells said with a victorious grin as she threw it but her grin faltered when she noticed Chrome caught the ball and spun around guaranteeing that it won't hit him.

"I got it instead." Chrome said with a grin as he ushered Case to get back in, "One and a half minute left." Case said, "Really? I've been dodging for half a minute?" Chrome asked as he dodged the incoming ball, "I'm becoming more and more tired as this crucial seconds tick down, I might be hit." Chrome said as his instincts is in a state of adrenaline.

"He's sweating badly." Cupa, "A good sign." She was then threw the ball as Chrome dodged by jumping to the left and in a quick manner managed to unzip his jacket and tied it to his waist before landing, "What the?!" Cupa exclaimed as the girls noticed Chrome is dodging really fast, "Jells rolls the ball as Chrome jumps over it, Snowy immediately took the ball and threw it about to hit Chrome at the back only to roll but unfortunately Cupa got the ball and threw it exactly at his head making him lie face down on the floor.

"I t-think you o-over did it, Cupa." Andria said to Cupa as she sheepishly stuck out her tongue, "Agh, damn. I felt my neck cracked." Chrome said as he slowly stood up stretching his shoulders back making a satisfying sound then tilts his head side to side as he heard the four satisfying cracks, "Well, I'm out." the girls then looked at Case who gulped then tried his best to finish the game but only to be shot at by Cupa, "We win!" The girls cheered as they gave each other high fives then they shook hands with the guys.

"Nice game." Grace said as she walked towards Chrome, drinks in her arms, "Ice tea, water, or juice?" she asked Chrome, "Ice tea please." Chrome replied to which Grace happily gave the drink to him, she then gave the rest to her friends, "How much did this cost you?" Chrome answered as he looked at his drink to everyone's, "Oh don't worry about it." Grace replied.

"I'll be bothered if I can't repay you." Chrome said insisting, "How about this, do you know how to play Table Tennis?" Grace asked, "Yeah, what about it?" Chrome answered, "Well you can repay me by teaching me how to play it." she said cheerfully, "I want to learn how to play too!" Stella said as well, "Okay then, let's go the Table Tennis Section." Chrome said as he lead the two girls to the section, "You two can fight each other, I'll just teach you the rules." With that he began teaching them both how to play as well as the rules. They wanted to play a normal game now and they started, little did Chrome know that those two were having a serious fight for reasons that he can't comprehend with his all too humble mind.

 _"I'm not gonna lose."_ Grace and Stella thought to themselves as neither one of them were backing out, moments later a stray ball that came from a different table shot across them as it hit Chrome right in the face as he flinched, the two girls stopped and took a moment to look at Chrome with wide eyes, "Who the hell is dumb enough to smash to the side?!" Chrome said as he touched his forehead and looked to where the ball came from and saw Xander with both of his hands behind his back, looking up and whistling, "I should've known."

"Case, hand me the racket." Chrome said as Case gave the racket to him, "My serve." Chrome said and with a speedy serve surprising Xander as he sent it back accidentally making it bounce high as Chrome smashes it not intending to hit Xander's side of the table, "Bulls eye." Chrome said as his smash sends the ball straight to Xander's forehead leaving a red ball mark on it, Chrome then walked back to, "Continue."

"A-alright." both Grace and Stella said as they continued.

 **A Few Hours Later**

"I can't wait for the tour this afternoon." Cupa said as the girls all sat down on the bench, "I wonder if this place has secret passageways." Grace said as she drank her orange juice, "If there is, Chrome would know." Snowy said, "After all 'Ms. President' said he knew every nook and cranny." Chrome then popped up, pushing the plank up revealing an underground passage.

"Wrong passage!" Xander shouted at Chrome, "Really?" Chrome looked at his side then saw the girls, "Oh, don't mind me." he said as he pulled back the plank leaving no trace of the secret passage, "That definitely answers my question." Grace stated getting approving hums, "Hey Xander! What's Chrome looking for?" Cupa shouted at Xander, "He's looking for Motor's blue prints." Xander answered as he walked closer to the girls, "I have this bad feeling that he's preparing something."

"What's wrong about preparing for something?" Stella asked, "If Chrome prepares, it means two things: he's serious and he's creating a prank that somehow always works." Xander answered, "Found it!" Chrome rejoiced, "What the hell is this?! A cockroach enlarging substance?!" Chrome shouted as the girls heard it from under them, "I think Motor's on crack when he made this blue print." he laughed.

"Eek!" All of the girls who heard Chrome suddenly stood on top of the bench as they imagined a cockroach as large as a dog crawling around, "I swear to Notch if I wasn't here, Motor would have already caused an apocalypse." Chrome said as he pushed up a hatch exiting out of the hidden storage room, "It's already lunch time. I bid you all farewell for now." he then walked out with a blue print in his arm, "*gulp* He's holding the Rube Goldberg blue print." Motor said which made Case and Xander looked at him with wide eyes then they both patted Motor's back, "Good luck." they both said to the doomed Motor.

"Hm." Chrome hummed looking at the blue print, "I need a lot of things." Chrome then looked around and saw the Tools and Equipment Shed, "If that shed has everything I need, I can finish this thing before lunch ends." he opened the shed and had a grin plastered to his face, "I'm gonna like this, I hope he will." Chrome's grin turned to a smile, "I'm sure he will, after all it's his contraption come true."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello again guys and gals! If you don't know, I am very wiling to answer any questions with the exception of some. Now as I said I'm accepting OC's via PM only if you don't what PM is it's Private Messaging because I don't want my reviews filled with OC suggestions for reasons that would benefit both you and I. If for whatever reason you ignored this or forgotten and you posted an OC suggestion in the reviews then consider that OC suggestion dead. Now with that said here is the OC Form.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **School Year: (Ex. 1st year, 2nd year, etc.)**

 **Personality:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Acquaintances: (Who do they talk to/Who will they talk to)**

 **Love Interest: (Yes I added this because of the theme of the story)**

 **Usual Location: (Where the OC can be seen often)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Accessories: (What they wore to make them distinguishable like Chrome's glasses or Xander's clover/musical note necklace)**

 **Club/s: (A maximum of three only, we can't be having a super human in this type of story)**

 **That's the OC Form and if you want to send an OC with even more detail then say it so, allowing me to fully show how they really act. With all of that out of way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to continue my break but... I got to update... must... update... must... what the hell? The OCs! I forgot the names of the given OCs!**

 **Shine Archetype = So... Is blaming spell corrector a thing now? I'd gladly blame it.**

 **Thamiir Davis = That... was... a... cookie? Trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor when I smashed it to bits.**

 **TheHerobrine - U bloody wot m8?**

 **Evilhunter439 = The next chapter is probably where my account is.**

 **I'd say you all did a good job making me tired. Anyone who sent an OC for this story, please refresh my memory, I don't want to look at at my inbox and search for it. Let's be real here, you'll be the same if you have 29 message boxes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Small Portion of Payback**

"Motor." Andria timidly called out, "A-are you alright?" she asked as they were on the roof top together with, Cupa, Stella, Case, Xander, Jells, and Grace, "Y-y-yes." Motor said stammering while he is holding his lunchbox, "Is Chrome really that terrifying when pranking?" Cupa asked, "Depends on what you did to him, almost getting hit in the nuts, I guarantee that someone would be hurt badly." Case answered.

"Achoo!" Chrome sneezed as he was tinkering with his contraption which he's in an unknown location, "Either it's dusty in here or I'm a topic right now." Chrome said as he shrugged and continued tinkering, getting a bowl of nuts and placing it in another bowl, "Such a waste but It'll be worth it." Chrome took out his pocket watch and saw the time already, "Ah cripes! I haven't had any lunch yet!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

 **After Lunch Break**

"Where's Chrome?" Stella asked to one of her female classmate, "I don't know, he just usually shows up before Lunch ends." replied her classmate, "Oh, okay." Stella said as she sat on her seat and looked at Chrome's seat noticing his bag is not there, "So tardy." she puffed her cheeks infuriated, "What's this about me?" Chrome asked out of nowhere frightening Stella who jumped a bit and accidentally kick, causing her knee great pain, "Ow!"

"Ah crap! Sorry Stella." Chrome apologized with sincerity as he placed his hand on her back, "You alright?" Chrome asked Stella, eye to eye, a bit to close for comfortable. "Y-y-yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Stella replied, "You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Stella said trying not to blush, "Okay then, I'm really sorry." Chrome said for the last time, "No problem." Stella said with a smile signaling Chrome that it was fine, however two certain people was jealous but doesn't want to admit it. Chrome looked at a certain shorty then flashed a sinister smile making said shorty to wince, "Soon." Chrome ominously said with the same smile until the smile became innocent to everyone but to Motor it looked even more demonic.

 **After Classes**

"Hello again everyone to the second part of the tour." Chrome said with a blank expression, "As I said today's tour is all about the facilities of this school. Follow me." Chrome lead everyone to every facilities one by one cracking up jokes and telling rumors about the place, especially the main school building.

"The seniors said when they camp outside in the campus they would see shadowy figures walking through the corridors." Chrome said frightening some of the girls, "I wouldn't believe it myself but my family is very superstitious, I know I am cause I can see it sometimes." hearing the statement they were given chills down to their spines, "I must confess I saw ghosts in the dormitory as well."

"Enough with the rumors, please?" Stella asked with desperation, spirits and other supernatural things creeps her out, "I already finished telling the rumor, the last one is the truth." Chrome said with a smile as Stella made a mental note, reminding herself not to ask where the ghost hangs out in the dorm.

"Aside from talking about poltergeists, over there is where the Tools and Equipment Shack, as what Mr. Craftingworth called it." Chrome said pointing in front of him and it building the same size as a small house, "I doubt that's a shack." Chrome gave his opinion then lead everyone to the left corner where Chrome's lips was grazed with a sinister smile then returned to normal immediately.

"Before we continue, Motor." Chrome said as it grabbed Motor's attention, "Yes?" Motor replied, "Could you hold this." Chrome said looking for something in his pocket, "Hold what?" Motor asked as Chrome lends him a remote, "Okay let's continue on." Chrome said as the tour continues.

 _"He's screwed."_ both Xander and Case thought to themselves as they watch Motor look at the remote with curiosity, _"What is Chrome planning with him giving Motor a remote?"_ Grace thought to herself, _"I wonder if he's really that smart."_

 _"Press it already."_ Chrome thought without looking back at them, Motor made his wish come true as he pressed it, hearing an audio, **"Deez Nutz!"** as Motor looked to his left as he was eye-to-barrel with a cannon that appeared out of the wall. Without warning the cannon fired, Motor ducked getting his forehead blasted with a buckshot of nuts, making it redder then Andria's cheeks when blushing.

"You alright, Motor?!" Andria exclaimed, worried for her bo- I mean, friend, "Do I look like I'm alright to you?!" Motor said with anger and annoyance, "Um, yes." Chrome answered, "You always have a red forehead every day."

"I'm not asking you!" Motor shouted at Chrome only to regret it after as Chrome smiled at his action, "Gutsy, are we?" Chrome asked not waiting for an answer, "Let's continue on. _I'd say for certain he's gonna have a heck of a time."_ He then continued to lead everyone.

"Remind me not to make Chrome angry." Cupa whispered to the girls as they nodded, "He seems to be the type to get even with anyone who crosses him."

"Over there is the School Pool where swimming lessons are held every Friday but we don't have it in the first week of school year." Chrome pointed to a walled of area which has a gate and a sticker on it saying 'Pool Area', "There are two areas of that pool which separates male and female students, however, the only thing that separates those two genders are just a chain link fence."

"I see a lot of flaws in the design but let's not bother about it until Friday." Chrome said looking at Case and Xander, Case who just looked away, whistling as innocently as possible and Xander looking at Chrome irritated and mad with the expression that says 'I'm not a pervert', "You are one." Chrome said randomly confusing the girls and making Xander irritated.

"Um, Chrome." Blazette asked, "Yes?" Chrome replied, "Can we take a break?" Blazette said, "Actually we're gonna take a break already, there are nearby vending machines over there and a couple of benches." Chrome pointed at the place where they are most likely to stay and rest. Everyone nodded and went to said place, buying a drink or a snack as everyone chat with each other, except, somebody is missing.

"Where's Chrome?" Grace asked, "Now that you mentioned it, where is he?" Jells doubled up the question as everyone looked at each other then to their surroundings, finding no signs of Chrome anywhere, " Wha!" they heard someone exclaimed as they looked at each other again as someone went missing as well, "Now where's Motor?" Andria asked.

"How about you all look up?" Chrome's voice suggested as they look up seeing Chrome holding onto one of the flag poles sticking out of the buildings as he holds onto Motor who was just dangling, "I can't hold out much long so..." Chrome trailed of, "Don't. You. Dare." Motor said instantly regretting it as Chrome loosen his hold making him fall down, "Catch him!" Chrome instantly shouted as he jumped down after Motor.

"Ow!" Case, Xander, and Motor all exclaimed at the same time as Motor fell down on both Case and Xander, Chrome fell down on his rear, not verbally responding to pain, "Who the hell would place spring traps on those benches?!" Chrome exclaimed as he went and looked under the bench he was sitting on before and pulled and ripped something away, the girls seeing a large spring, "Who placed that?" Jennifer asked pointing at the springs as her head leaned away from the rusty metallic coils.

"Must have been during last year's April Fools." Case answered as he shook his head, "Get the hell off me!" he exclaimed as Motor slowly got off letting him and Xander to stand up again, "You alright, Chrome?" Stella and Grace both asked the same time which they looked at each other, Chrome not noticing the fire of rivalry burning in their eyes, not even Stella and Grace have noticed it but certain girls do and they're giggling inside of their heads.

"Since you girls are giggling, I guess break's over." Chrome said as they continued on, _"I would have ran away already if it weren't the fact that Ms. President assigned me this job."_ Chrome sighed internally as they continued walking forward.

"So... Chrome, what do you look for in a girl?" Jennifer asked as she grins slyly internally, "Huh?" Chrome looked at Jennifer confused, the question however piqued three of the girls' interest and would like to know as well, "I don't know..." Chrome pondered not caring to stop, "I'd say..." he trailed of, unintentionally raising the anxiousness of said three girls, "Kind... understanding, and I guess honest." Chrome finally answered.

"Andrstanding." Xander said as he followed it up with a 'whoa' however he was smacked at the back of the head by Chrome, "You don't learn, do you?" he said to Xander with a steely gaze, "S-sorry! I won't do it again!" Xander said as he tries to shield himself against Chrome's wounded up attacks, _"You keep on doing it you retard."_

 _"Oh boy, he didn't say any physical traits."_ Jennifer, Charlotte, and Blazette all thought upon hearing Chrome's answer, "You don't look for a girl with their 'assets'?" Blazette asked, "Nope. Now let's be real here, if I am that kind of guy, I would have been very insensitive." Chrome replied immediately.

 _"Good luck."_ Every girl besides Jells, Grace, and Stella all thought of at the same time, "Last year this building is not here but thanks to me it's here." Chrome pointed at a medium sized building, "What's the use for that building." Rosa asked in an uncharacteristically fashion, "Oh, it's for the guard dogs."

"Guard dogs? I've never seen any of them." Xander said, "They're always released during the night, to help the night guards." Chrome replied, "Shiranui!" shouted Chrome then suddenly busted through the doggy door was a small white breed of a dog coming out as fast as it's legs could let it then tackled Chrome who caught her, "Missed me?" Chrome asked as Shiranui became agitated even more, "Haha, quit it."

"What a cute dog! Her name is Shiranui?" Cupa exclaimed as she went and pet the dog who was still in Chrome's arms, "Yeah, I'm pretty certain you aren't this fat before." Chrome said as he held Shiranui high, the dog just stuck her tongue out looking at Chrome, "Go on now." Chrome carefully placed the dog down as it went back to the building through the doggy door.

"Let's continue on." Chrome said as the tour continues, _"Now I'm getting bored."_ Chrome thought to himself as he looked back then he looked at the sun and noticed the sky is already in its orange hue, "Oh, time flies past." Chrome said to everyone, "I guess this is the end of the tour." Chrome faced everyone, "You wasted my entire afternoon?!" Motor exclaimed, "Shut it small fry, before I do plan D." Chrome threatened Motor as he shrinks back, "Now that reminds me of something, I'm sorry if you gals didn't found this fun."

"Don't worry, Chrome." Cupa assures him, "We had tons of fun!" all of the girls nodded with a smile, "Is that so? At least it's not a total waste of time." Chrome gave a small smile to them as they, "*yawn* I'm going back to the dorm." he said tiredly as everyone said their goodbyes and went back to their respective dormitory building.

 _"Crap, I forgot to record, I'll do it today."_ Chrome thought to himself as he walked back home, alongside his three friends, "Stop making puns already, I'm sick of it." Chrome said to Xander, "I promised it already!" Xander replied, "You bloody break promises! How can you, reassure me that you won't make a pun?!" Chrome replied angrily, his hate for liars appears.

 _"I'll visit Chrome in front of his door."_ Grace boldly declared in her thoughts as she wants to know more about Chrome, _"I hope I'm a welcoming sight."_

 **Chapter 3.5: Wootubers.**

"Okay, you can do this." Grace said to herself as she breathes in and out deeply, her left hand ready to knock on the door. When she was about to knock the door already opened, "Grace?" Chrome said, "What are you doing in the Males' Floor?"

"C-can I-I v-visit y-you?" Grace asked stuttering every piece of word, "Uh, sure. I was just in the middle of something." Chrome stated, "Come in." he gestured for her to do so and she did, _"Wait a minute... how did he know I was in front of the door?"_

"T-t-thank you." Grace said now getting shyer and shyer in each step she took inside Chrome's dorm room, to her expectation the place was really clean and she notice an opened door and saw computer set-up inside the room, "What room is that?" Grace lost her shyness and asked immediately, "That's my bedroom." Chrome answered plainly, here have a seat on the couch, Grace did as she was told, "Do you want any snacks or maybe a drink?"

 _"Kindness or just responsibility?"_ Grace thought as she thinks, "Do you have orange juice?" Grace asked with as she was in her thinking pose, "I have it, be right back." Chrome went to his mini-fridge and got a carton of orange juice and poured it in a glass, filling it almost to the brim, then serving it to Grace with a straw, "If you want you can watch T.V, I'll just be in my room." Chrome said as he did what he said leaving Grace to look around and drink her beverage, "I wonder what he is doing in there."

Curiosity got the best of her as she finished drinking her beverage; she stood up and placed her left ear on the door, "What's up, my little pups! Gray Alpha here and today's hunt takes place in~..." she heard behind the door, _"No way, Chrome is Gray Alpha?! Now that I think about it, he sounds like Gray Alpha but doesn't act like Gray Alpha... M.P.D?"_ she thought, _"I'll just remember his words and let me check it in the morning."_ Grace thought to herself as she remembers Gray Alpha's schedule, _"At least its Saturday tomorrow."_

 **Tomorrow Morning**

"It is him!" Grace exclaimed as she watches Gray Alpha's new video in Wootube, "I got to talk to the girls about this." she followed up as she went out of the door, ready to spread the news. Now with Chrome, "Damn, Why am I tired even if I sleep at nine?" he sat up and looked at his phone, "It's already eight in the morning." he then took his glasses and prepared for his morning routine. Once finished he went outside wearing only a white tank top and shorts decent enough to cover his knees. Getting his spare headphones and placing it around his neck and plugging it into his phone and played music, being rap.

"I wonder what's on the menu." Chrome said to himself as he got out of dorm room and into the hallway, making his way to the stairs and instead of sliding down like usual he just did it normally, "What the hell? My neck and shoulders feels like it hasn't work for ages." Chrome said as he cracks his neck then moves his shoulders making six satisfying cracks.

Once he was there he instantly stopped in front of the cafeteria entrance as the (mob) girls was looking at him, then he looked at Case, Motor, and Xander who just had a grinned and shrugged their shoulders, Chrome went and fetched his meal and sat at the table next to them albeit facing away.

"Are you sure it's him?" whispered Jells, "I'm pretty sure." Grace replied as they look at him, "He's not really out-going like Gray." Stella replied, "If only SOMEBODY could have just said if it's him or not." Cupa said pointing directly at Xander, _"My life or a favor?"_ Xander thought weighing in the pros and cons, _"I'll keep my life, thank you very much."_

"Hearing every word you all are bloody saying." Chrome whispered to himself as he's unconsciously releasing tension making Case, Motor, and Xander to keep their mouths shut, "You four better not talk." he said to the trio making Motor and Xander to gulp involuntarily and Case just smiled signifying that he won't.

Within fifteen minutes, Chrome finished his breakfast and went on his way back to his dorm room, _"For flipping sake."_ Chrome thought as he hurried back. Once he was there, he immediately strides to his bedroom readying himself for the special video. Donning on his signature mask, which was white on the left side and black on the right side, he then opened up his hand held camera then turned it on, doing his intro. **(Imagine it in the camera's P.O.V)**

"What's up, My little pups! Gray Alpha here and today's hunt takes place in, my room actually." Chrome said, "I know you guys all asked for a face reveal and here I am doing it now but I'm not comfortable doing it here where you all could see everything in my bedroom, so I'll be doing this in the living room." He did what he said, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

The camera pans to the living room where everyone could be seen, "Hi Gray Alpha!" greeted them, "Answer my damn question, why are you here?" Chrome asked with a frighteningly neutral tone, "Why we're here for your face reveal." Xander said, the camera pans back to Chrome, "Better remind myself to lock the door."

"Well anyways, it'll be rude to just kick then out so *sigh* they're gonna watch me... Why the hell do you have popcorn?" Chrome asked seeing Xander with popcorn, "Is that from my mini fridge?"

"Um." Xander looked at the popcorn then to the mini fridge, "No~." he hid the popcorn as he's eyes was looking elsewhere, "You fat b***! Don't tell me you took my yogurt drinks as well?" Chrome/Gray asked to which Xander hung his head low, "Gluttonous bastard."

"Well anyways while I'm doing the face reveal, I want to make a longer video so I'll have them..." Chrome/Gray pans the camera to them, "They'll ask me questions, kind of like a Q'n'A. Anything to my personal life or just random things." Chrome stated which made their eyes wide in delight especially for certain people.

"Now how do I do this?" Chrome said with a chuckle, "I know." Chrome panned the camera straight to his face, holding his mask then removes it instantly, "Now that's not much of a face reveal." Case stated, "You'll see my editing skills." Chrome replied.

"Now for the questions, let it rip." Chrome said as he sweat dropped hearing all of them ask different questions at the same time, "Alright, alright, one at a time."

 **After Q 'n' A,**

"Um... Chrome?" Grace shyly walked up to Chrome, who was on the counter surveying his visitors, "What is it?" he replied moving his head to look at Grace, "I'm sorry." she said, "Why are you apologizing?" he replied immediately with a curious look, "I knew that you were Gray and... I spread it to them." Grace answered, "I'm really sorry."

Chrome sighed and then walked up to Grace, "It's alright." Chrome said as he placed his right hand on Grace's head shocking her and blushing deeply, "I was about to show my face anyways." he answered monotonously which didn't help Grace lighten up, "Look at me."

"I don-" Grace started but was interrupted when Chrome cupped her chin and made him look straight in the eyes, "It's fine, get that in your head." Chrome said with a smile as he let go and places his left index finger and pushing Grace's forehead with it, "How about you go and have fun with them."

"W-what about y-you?" Grace asked her cheeks flaring with the color red, "I'll be in my room." Chrome answered flashing her a grin, "Make sure those four don't make a mess."

"Is this alright with the headmistress?" Grace asked looking at the girls, "Yeah, the headmistress trusts me to the point that I can invite a girl here and in this case-." Chrome looked at the girls, "Nine girls."

"A-alright." Grace finishes their chat as she went on her way as well, cheeks having the color of pink, "I think I'll record another video." Chrome whispered to himself, heading to his room. Seeing the Q 'n' A video already uploaded he then started to create another one as he placed his head phones on and this time, preparing a face cam he was about to start his intro when somebody knocked on the door.

"Chrome?" a familiar voice spoke as Chrome removed his headphones on his neck then went to the door, "I'm coming, Jells, how can I help you?" Chrome asked Jells who was curiously looking behind him, "What are you doing?" Jells asked as she looked at Chrome, "Recording, why?" he replied, "C-can, I j-join?" Jells asked getting even shyer, "Eh, sure. I plan on getting you all in a video, if you wanted to. Come in, I'll go get a spare chair."

"T-thank you." Jells went in shy still and went ahead to look at the plain yet pleasant walls, she doesn't see any decorations in Chrome's room, "Not into decorating?" Jells asked herself as she sat on Chrome's bed, feeling it and it was so soft that she unconsciously lied down, "Hey, Jells, you can seat on my chair, I'll just seat on this plastic one." Chrome suddenly came back in making her sit upright as fast as she can then nodded, her cheeks started to rekindle the red hue.

"Alright then, let's begin." Chrome said as they prepared, "What's up, my little pups! Gray Alpha aka Chrome here and today, you all are seeing my face! The girl seated beside me, who is blushing right now is Jells, say hi."

"H-hi!" Jells said as energetic as she can trying to keep the intro's energetic start, "Today's hunt takes place in the never ending war zone, Team Fortress 2!"

"Alright, Jells, how about you go and play?" Chrome, "C-can I?" Jells asked shyer then before, "You can." Chrome replied, "It's my first time playing it."

"Then let your first time be recorded so let's go, I'll be teaching you the ropes." Chrome said reassuring as they switch their chairs' placement, "I'm sorry to you all, this is so unprofessional of me but I sometimes change my mind so quickly." Chrome apologized as Jells is now in front of the camera, "Well, you have two thousand subs so I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Jells said managing not to stutter, "Okay then, how about let's do dustbowl?" Chrome pointed at one of the many servers who has the map of dustbowl, "I think it's a forgiving map for beginners so let's go with that."

"A-alright." Jells agreed then clicked on a server then picked red team, "Alright, choose whatever class you like." Chrome ushered Jells to choose one and chose medic, "Oh? You chose the moderately difficult class? Fair enough." Chrome said as he find the class to be moderate in term of difficulty to play, "Hey, don't lose your crap, pups, it's just my opinion for two reasons. One, you just move and click on allies and two, you're moving target dummy which has little protection against pursuers."

"Just keep your distance from your patient and keep on moving." Chrome said to Jells who nodded shakily, "Why are you nervous? Don't be, you're just playing a game." he grinned who infuriated Jells, "People are gonna watch, what do you expect?!" she exclaimed, "Expect the unexpected." Chrome wittily said making her even madder.

"Don't be mad, don't make me do this in front of the camera." Chrome said, "Do what?" Jells asked with a mad tone, Chrome then took a pen and paper and wrote something really fast, and showed it to Jells, her reaction being a sudden change of color to her cheeks which turned bright red, "Holy crap!" Chrome laughed, "You jerk!" Jells exclaimed.

"That went from zero to a hundred real fast." Chrome said rubbing the back of Jells head, trying to calm her down, "I'm serious about it though, stay mad and I'll do it."

"F-fine, I'll calm down." Jells said as she did so, "All of you pups remember when playing a game, don't go on tilt. Now I'm gonna get this question so I'll answer it now, tilt is poker slang for playing badly and doing even worse because you get angry, so don't go on tilt, pups." Chrome stated as he continue watching Jells play the game.

"I'm impressed for your first time, better than Xander's." Chrome stated, "Xander plays this as well?" Jells asked, "Yup, sucks at it real badly." he replied as he noticed Jells teammate, "I suggest you don't heal that spy." he stated as Jells jumped then went to Medic's melee weapon, killing the spy with a critical hit, "Damn! You got your first critical kill." Chrome said praising Jells' milestone.

"Now let-" Chrome started but was interrupted when the door opened hearing two familiar voices, "Chrome!" they both cried out as Chrome jumped then look to them, "That's not fair! Why is she with you recording a video?!" Grace said, "What? Is it wrong?" Chrome asked oblivious to the feeling the two girls are emanating, "Yes!" Stella and Grace cried out as the screen to their video went black and a white text replaced it saying, "At this moment, Gray Alpha is attending a session of a cat fight but with all of his efforts he stopped it but was buried by the girls."

"Help... me!" Chrome wheezed out, "Hello! There, thank you for watching, if you enjoyed it show us your support and give this video a like and be a pup today by subscribing just below the video!" A chibi version of Chrome appeared sitting down holding a sign, containing the message, "Have a nice day!" Chibi Chrome flipped the sign as the video ends.

"For the love of all things holy, get off of me girls! I can't bloody breathe!" Chrome cried out with all of his remaining oxygen then his head felt light as the girls got off of him, "S-sorry." three of them all said at the same time, "You'll all have the chance to be in a video and if you want to you can play with me, just give me your in-game name and I'll add you."

"A-alright." they all said the same time, "Now spread this to them" Chrome said starting to like the idea of making a recording session with his friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If this chapter looks a bit rush, sorry, I happen to be very distracted with my games and I just need to finish this. My break still going on so don't expect more uploads from me because I don't have time right now with school work and all so I hope it's fine with you all, and to remind you all as well, to those who sent me an OC for this story, remind me of who you are and the OC's name, please don't remind me via Reviews just do it in Private Messaging. With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The more I'm on break, the more I feel like I want to write but I'm not gonna cancel it but wouldn't want you guys and gals to be left without anything new... so... let me just wrap this up.**

 **Guest (Suspicion of being xXDAGRIMREAPERXx) = Read. The. Damn. Start. And. The. Damn. Author's Note.**

 **Shine Archetype = To be honest, you're OC is making me lazy in writing... You know... SINCE I LAID MY DAMN EYES ON THE DAMN CHAPTER'S WORTH OF DESCRIPTION!**

 **AAML Wigglelazur = First of all I have a complaint with your review. You are complaining about 'Wootube' but you don't have anything against it... so... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST?!**

 **You people and your damn ironic reviews. Well anyways, without further ado! Let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Going Hunting**

"Hello, Chrome." Ms. President greeted Chrome who had his back facing her, "Hello, Ms. President." Chrome turned around greeting her as well, "Well, I'm here right now to thank you for making our work easier." Ms. President stated, "The Student Council is a very busy group in keeping order in our school." Chrome replied in a half-ass way which irritated the president.

"No thanks to you and four other students." the president said which made Chrome raise his right eyebrow, "I'm not the only 'troublemaker?" Chrome asked air quoting troublemaker, "Yes and that's why I want you to gather and make them all go to the Student Council Office." the president replied handing a list to Chrome to which his left eyebrow raised instead, "They're all usually in high places." Chrome stated.

"I know that and you are as well." the president replied pointing at Chrome, "You only have this afternoon to accomplish this."

"Oh my, you giving me this 'hit-list' and then you give me a time limit." Chrome said, "On another note even if I do this, I won't get anything in return."

"You'll get S.C.M Perks." the president said crossing her arms together, "Are you supposed to do this?" Chrome said interested a bit, "Yes, I read the rules and it says the president can give S.C.M Perks to anyone who have greatly helped the Student Council." the president explained, _"That means anyone can be a goody-two-shoes with the Student Council and once they get the perks they could abuse it."_ Chrome thought as he thinks of a way to solve that problem, "Okay, I'll accept." is he's way of solving. The president gave him a list which only contains five familiar names, _"Huh, my name's crossed out."_

* * *

 **Chrome's Opinions (They're description should be with their respective authors)**

 **Jared Dragyn =** He's a transferred 2nd year in C.H.A If Cupa had a sibling this guy would be her big brother and if time machines were invented in the future, I'm probably guessing this is Motor's great grandchild. Significantly taller than me, about four inches higher and eight pounds lighter. (6'2 feet, 150 lbs)

 **Hideki Otashi =** A transferred 1st year in C.H.A, assuming that he was born and raised in Japan but let me tell you something, he's tall enough to get his head banged at the top of the doorway if he's not careful. Thanks to his freakish height for a 1st year and skinny and I mean very skinny body in proportion to his height, he could climb any high places, luckily, yours truly can parkour up. Did I mention his a bit psychopathic? (6'7 feet, 97 lbs)

 **Drake Raze =** Probably the oldest of anyone in this list, a 3rd year student and he is a tall but skinny person. This guy is what I would like to call an always butt-hurt person, hates pranks, rarely wants any company, and what I find weird about him, he only replies to girls who call out to him. Did I mention, whenever I were asked to remove some unwanted plants by the S.C this guy right here would be glaring at me, last time, I saw him walk up to me when I ran away avoiding a fist. (6'5 feet, 97 lbs)

 **Shine Archetype =** He's a 2nd year student about as old as me in terms of being in C.H.A. This guy is the most normal in terms of physicality out of the list and the only guy in this list that is afraid of heights, however, he's a weird guy, by weird I meant a bit psychopathic like Hideki however he rarely shows it. From time to time I see him in one of the many secret passageways and I would say he's by far the worst when it comes to likes and dislikes. You'll all find out about it. (5'8 feet, 100 lbs)

 **Chrome L. Donovan =** Well I guess I'm psychopathic as well but only shows it when I break down. I have lots of likes and dislikes but sometimes I tend to wander off from my comfort zone. I'm usually silent but when I speak, I keep on speaking. Since I took care of children before I went here, my voice has power over kids when they misbehave. I always adapt really fast which would make me great in fighting hence my family name 'Donovan'. (5'8 feet, 158 lbs)

* * *

"So." Chrome started, "You want me to find the people in this list aside from me?"

"Yes." the president replied, "That's the only thing you need to do, find them, get them to the office, and you'll have your perks."

"See ya later then." Chrome said waving a hand to her, walking away while looking at the list, "This place is the same size as a football field. Let's just hope I find the right spots." Chrome begun his search going upstairs to the rooftop, once he was there he knew somebody is on the top, looking at the ladder then climbing up on it, "Hello-" Chrome greeted cheerfully when a fist went straight for his face only to be blocked by his palms, "That's not nice."

"Who are you?" a 1st year student asked, "Chrome, 2nd year, tasked to find a guy name Hideki Otashi." Chrome replied moving the fist to the side, "I'm assuming that's you?"

"Why are you looking for me?" Hideki asked, "Asked the S.C, I'm just here to fetch you and three more guys." Chrome answered plainly, "I need to know why they need to find me first." Hideki asked a bit too cautious for his own sake, "I'd rather you ask the president yourself but it involves your behavior." Chrome answered vaguely as he let go of the fist, "Just go, it'll just be you and three other guys getting lectured. Not that bad really." Chrome said as Hideki nodded, "Go to the Student Council's Office, I'll look for the others."

"You know, you could be more intimidating if you were beefier." Chrome said looking up on Hideki, "Then again, I wouldn't find anybody intimidating." Chrome said as he went climbed down the ladder, trusting him that he would go on his own free will, "Now if I'm correct, this guy would be on top of the gymnasium."

He reached the gymnasium area a moment later looking at each individual gymnasium, "Now which building could he be on top off." Chrome then chose gymnasium number 5 and climbed up on it rather easily thanks to the ridges. Once he was on top he saw Jared Dragyn on another building which was on the third left from him.

Inhaling deeply then breathe out, he jumped on to the buildings until he reached Jared who was lying down with a skull mask on, "Wake up, sun shine. The S.C is looking for you."

"Looking for me, what exactly?" Jared asked not bothering to open his eyes, "How did you get up here anyways?"

"I climbed up like any *cough in* sane person." Chrome said trying to hide the word in, "I don't want to." Jared said, "I'm not a man of violence but if you don't go, I have to use force." Chrome said menacingly, Jared opened his right eye to look at Chrome who had his knuckles dangerously gripped tight making it white and veins popping out of it, "Alright, alright. I'm going." Jared said lazily a bit terrified that he felt an intense aura and that Chrome went from angry to happy immediately, the intense aura diminishing as well, "Good!"

 _"A quick change of mood, no?"_ Jared thought to himself, "I'll go there later."

"I'd rather you go, NOW!" Chrome pointed towards the main building which made Jared jump a bit, "Okay, okay, don't get so angry. Jeez!" he climbed back down disappearing from sight, "Okay now for 'Senior Hippy'." Chrome said referring to Drake Raze, "I hope he's still not mad about that me getting rid of those shrubs." Chrome said in a bland tone. The next destination is a large tree at the north-west side of the entire campus were lo and behold Drake was there sitting on one of its many large branches, with notebook in hand and birds surrounding him, looking at Drake curiously.

Drake looked over his book; he saw the perpetrator, "What do you want?" Drake growled at Chrome who was unaffected, "S.C is calling, said they want to discuss to you about something." Chrome answered, "What if I say no?" Drake asked daring Chrome, "If you say no, then the S.C would continue on and order me to remove unwanted shrubberies." Chrome said thinking quickly which made Drake agree almost immediately, "Okay, I'm going." Drake said closing his notebook then climbing back down, his destination; the S.C Office.

"Okay last one should be, Shine." Chrome said as he went inside the school building, "Probably in the second floor, Room B."

He went up to the designated floor and then to the designated room, he knocked which the door opened by a girl, "Hello."

"Hello, how can I help you?" the girl asked Chrome, "I'm looking for Shine Archetype, is he here?"

"Um, no. He's not here, probably in the Computer Lab." the girl as Chrome nodded, "Thanks." he said to the girl who replied, "No problem."

"Okay, Computer Lab it is then." Chrome said heading up three more floors, finally reaching it and went to the door that has a sign that says 'Computer Lab', "You better be in here."

 **Thirty Seconds of Searching Later**

"Nope." Chrome came out of the Computer Lab and then finally decides to go inside a Secret Passage and drag Shine by his neck to the S.C Office, which he hoped he can do, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Ahh! Oh, you. What do you want?" Shine asked as Chrome noticed him walking in the Secret Passages, "S.C is looking for you and you better damn show up." Chrome said, "Okay, I'll be there." Shine answered as Chrome left him do his own business, "I should go and meet up with Xander."

 **An Hour Later**

"Hello, Ms. President." Chrome greeted walking to the S.C Office, "Where are they?" the president ask Chrome who was confused, "They're not here yet?" Chrome asked getting more irritated, "No, no one showed up aside from Drake." the president answered which made Chrome dangerously have a neutral face, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you, you sons of gun." Chrome said walking quickly towards the hall, when he looked out of the window, he saw three of his targets, "Found you, flee, this'll be more fun." Chrome said without breaking his neutral expression.

Once he was outside he first went for Hideki, "Oh, Hideki~" Chrome called out grabbing his attention, Hideki felt the intense tension Chrome was leaking out which made him gulp then slowly back away, he then climbed up the trees in the forest, Chrome after him as well.

"Where are you going?!" Chrome shouted at Hideki as they were having a chase like ninjas but unlike Hideki, Chrome was more beast-like. When Hideki looked back, his pursuer was gone, he then looked around and saw that he was alone in the forest so he sigh and then hanged down from the tree like a bat who was upside-down, then flipping down on his feet.

Dusting himself off he then began to walk back to the campus grounds but was interrupted when his vision turned black, "How about you just go to the office and we don't have to do this, EVER again." Chrome said the last part in a mad then happy tone, who Hideki finally gave up and complied as Chrome let go, "You better go now or you'll be breaking the rules of going to the forest without permission."

"What about you, huh?" Hideki asked, "I was tasked in getting you in any way possible and would be permitted to go anywhere just to get you." Chrome answered cracking his knuckles and neck, "Follow me first." Chrome said as Hideki did so.

"Hey, Case! Could you get this guy to the S.C Office?" Chrome called out to Case, "Sure but why are you doing jobs for the S.C?" Case asked, "Been asked to by the president." Chrome replied, Case just shrugged and ushered Hideki to follow him, "Come on."

 _"I'm tired already with the first."_ Chrome thought as he looked around seeing Jared on top of the Tools and Equipment Shack, "Dammit, another climb." Chrome said as he went over there and once he was near the shack he started climbing up on it and once he was there he saw Jared lying down on the roof as usual, "Why hello there, liar." Chrome said through gritted teeth as Jared felt a chill down his spine as he opened his eyes, "I'd rather not drag you to the office."

"Oh, can you do it?" Jared asked daring Chrome, ignoring the pleading voices inside his head to follow, standing up, "You've been annoying me this entire afternoon, so, what can you do?" Jared said shoving Chrome away from him however he only went a step away which ticked of Chrome, making it the last straw and pushed Jared back, with wide eyes he was shoved five steps away landing on his rear, looking at Chrome who cracked his knuckles and neck with a sinister smile, _"He's stronger than he looks."_

"You, want to have a shoving contest? I guarantee one would fall down splat." Chrome said with the same sinister grin making him more menacing which unnerved Jared but not he's scared of him, "I have to do this." Chrome said as he shot his hands out like a spear and touching the collar of Jared's neck that went limp, "I'll make you fall right... here." Chrome placed Jared in such a way that he'll slide down but before that even happens Chrome was already under the spot where Jared would likely fall.

Catching the limp person, Chrome went on his way to the S.C Office where he dropped him off and undoing what he did to Jared, "Okay, one more to go, Chrome." said the president as Chrome answered with an irritated tone, "I know."

Now once he was on the third floor he saw Shine walking down towards him until Shine saw Chrome, with the only choice he had, Shine went down the stairs, "Dammit!" Chrome swore as he looked out the window then decided what every other insane people would do and jumped, with his reflex he caught the top sill of the window and went inside the 2nd floor that way, as students saw him did especially his classmates, "Come back here!" Chrome shouted at Shine as he was nearing him.

"Running ain't gonna help when I'm the one chasing!" Chrome said as he sped up even further, "Lying to me will be the last thing you would want to do!"

"Just leave me alone!" Shine shouted back turning a corner then stayed in that corner, when Chrome seemingly passed by him he went the other way, Chrome noticed this and immediately stopped and placed his palm into the floor stopping his momentum almost immediately and went after Shine once again, "I said, leave me alone!"

"I would have if you didn't lie you stupid bastard!" Chrome shouted an insult which irritated Shine then stopped and looked behind winding up a punch, when he released it Chrome took the full brunt of the hit with the momentum Chrome has making him fall down, Shine then continued running and looked at Chrome who immediately got up, "Wrong move." Chrome said ticked off more than with Jared.

"Come on, faster. Don't want to get caught by me." Chrome said, in his mind laughing hysterically and enjoying the thrill of the hunt, "I said faster!" Chrome sped up, _"How is he not tired yet?! I saw him chase another guy through the forest and climbed up the shack and carried another to the S.C Office!"_ Shine thought to himself getting tired, Chrome on the other hand was so thrilled that it became his source of energy chasing after Shine even more.

They were now outside of the main building and began their open-field chase, "Wherever you go, it's a bad choice on your part." Chrome said with a grin, his friends saw that he's enjoying the chase already knew what to do and immediately tried to apprehend Chrome before he do anything rash, "Help us catch Chrome! He might get somebody hurt with that sick grin plastered to his face!" Case said to which the (mob) girls nodded and began to cut off Chrome. Seeing this his grin widens and sped up even faster, getting past everybody like they were just statues.

"Too slow, honey." Chrome whispered as he went past Stella in a quick manner that it stunned Stella the first time and when she realized what he said became paralyzed, next up was Grace, "I admire your willingness to hug me." Chrome did the same thing, the same result happened, "Keep up, pumpkin." Chrome did the same thing to Jells, which so happened to have the same result. Little did he realized what he had said to the three girls.

"What the?! How did he just get passed all of us?!" Cupa asked hysterically, "That guy he's chasing must have really done it." Motor stated plainly which Case and Xander nodded in agreement, "What happened to those three." Case said as a statement instead of a question as Stella, Grace, and Jells were standing, spacing out, "Somebody wake those three up!"

"So..." Jennifer trailed off in front of Jells, "What did he do to get you like that?"

"Huh?! Oh, n-nothing." Jells said stuttering the last word, " Oh really? You never spaced out like that." Jennifer insisted, "Tell me! What did he do?"

"I said nothing!" Jells said blushing a bit, "Oh come on, you're blushing, tell me already."

"Stella?" Andr asked looking at her friend worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Stella said as she looked at Cupa who had a smile similar to a cat, "So what did he say?"

"W-what?"

"Grace?" Snowy and Rosa went up to Grace, "Are you fine?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Grace said snapping out of her trance, "You always space out when you think, so what were you thinking?" Rosa asked which made Grace blush which is unnoticeable, "I w-was shocked that h-he went passed all of us."

"Right~." Snowy said suspicion lacing her tone, "I'm telling the truth!"

"So..." Blazette trailed off, "What should we do about him?" she pointed out to Chrome still chasing the very tired person, "The only thing we can do now is watch." Xander replied as they watched the chase, "What? You're not gonna stop him?" Charlotte asked to the three guys.

"Here's the thing with Chrome, if you keep on giving him the same thing multiple times, he'll adapt to it." Xander said, "Which means that if we keep on trying to stop him, he'll become even more unstoppable." Motor explained in a simpler sentence.

"Got you!" Chrome said triumphantly as he tackled Shine down to the ground, who was breathless, "Now you're coming with me." Chrome said as he carried Shine on his shoulders, _"I didn't have that much... fun... since I started playing Team Fortress 2."_ Chrome thought as fatigue came to his senses but as he walks it becomes benign, "I hope you didn't waste my time."

Once they were there Chrome was already good to go and Shine is able to walk, a bit. Opening the door to the office Chrome saw that they were all there sitting on many couches, "You're finally here." the president spoke to which everyone took their attention to her, "Now troubling Chrome thanks to you three running would cause major issues with the Elementary Students." the president stated to which Chrome glared at Hideki, Jared, and Shine who all looked away already seeing how terrifying Chrome can get, "They might imitate some of your stunts which would be a big problem but fortunately for you they're all in a field study."

"Now as for making Chrome get the four of you here, I know that one of you has complaints and would start with that first." The president said as she looked at Drake, "Drake, I asked Chrome to remove those plants because they are a major hazard for players, now if you don't want me to ask other students to get rid of it, you would remove it yourself and transfer it somewhere else and that you'll be wearing the school uniform from now on."

 _"W-what?!"_ Drake thought to himself, thinking about his choices, "Can I have a choice of that without wearing the uniform?"

"No, that won't be a win-win situation for us both, because you'll get something but I won't." the president said which Drake hung his head low, "Alright, I'll wear the stupid uniform."

"Now that's settled the five of you." The president said to them, "If you didn't notice, there has been an increase in rules being broken such as fights, graffiti, and any other of the sort. This school is fairly new since it was established only a year ago so it doesn't have a Disciplinary Group yet. You five will be the first batch of members for it."

"Before we had this discussion, I gave an interview to each of you here and would be fine in saying that you all fit in the group." she continued on, "Now since the most loyal out of all you is Chrome, I would say for certain that I can trust him to be the leader of this group."

"I know what you're thinking Drake, you would have been the leader but you only came here to complain." the president stated to which Drake shrugged, "I don't care if I'm not the leader."

"Well I care, I don't want to be the leader, and I'm not a great leader material." Chrome said to the president, "Then it's as good as a time for you to start being one, no?" replied the president.

"Fine but if marshal law happens don't blame me." Chrome said which made everyone in the room widen their eyes as for the president just raised her left eyebrow, "I'll put you on a restriction, just for safe measures."

"Now that this is settled, I recommend you all to wear this bands on your person every day." the president brought out a box filled with scarlet red bands that says 'Behavioral Intervention Group' in black font, "Sounds intimidating." Chrome joked but to the others it was respectfully intimidating.

"Wear this every day, I'll announce this tomorrow." with that said everyone was dismissed them as they went off their ways, once they were outside everyone just stared at each other as they nodded to Chrome, "Do a good job, boss." the four said to Chrome which his reaction was irritated beyond reason inside his head. They left immediately not wanting to receive his wrath before they even started.

"Great, more jobs to do." Chrome said exasperated with too many jobs, "Chrome!" Stella called out to him who he noticed immediately waving hand, "What's that?" Stella pointed out to the band, "Oh, nothing of importance." Chrome hid the band in his pocket, "So, why were you looking for me?" Chrome asked to Stella, "Were you serious when you said that to me?"

"Said what?" Chrome said completely oblivious of him calling Stella 'honey', "You don't remember?" Stella asked a bit disappointed, "To be honest, I don't even remember what I said to you."

"Oh, okay." Stella gave up and was about to walk away when she heard Chrome's stomach growl, "Agh, dammit." Chrome swore as Stella looked back, "You're hungry?" Stella asked to which Chrome nodded, she then immediately thought of something, "How about we eat together?"

"Sure, why not?" Chrome agreed almost immediately as they walked together back to the dorm, "Why were you chasing someone so intently?" Stella asked, "Huh? Well, let's just say I was mad and that I had a job to do." Chrome answered without looking at her, which he didn't notice that Stella held his hands for a second, while they were covered in the orange light of the late afternoon sun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wazzup?! I updated again so you all won't have anything new to read, however, I'm still on my break. Now that I received four OCs immediately I would probably stop accepting OCs for this story cause I'll be damned if I have to fill a chapter with fifteen or more OCs. Now for the good part, I'm really glad that some of you are starting your own stories, I would love to read your stories but some of it is well... what's the word... less thrilling thanks to Over-powered OCs. Now I don't have anything against OP OCs, it's just if it's plot is serious I wouldn't read it. Unless the story is funny and light hearted then I would be okay with OP OCs. So with that out of the way, I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **Does this chapter seems a bit rush to you all? If it is, I'm sorry. I'm just busy all in all really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys and gals! Some people think this part is boring so just skip it, to those who are waiting for my reply well just continue reading this part.**

 **AAML Wigglelazur = Cursed with what, exactly?**

 **Shine Archetype = (menacing chuckle) That's just a very small fraction of it.**

 **xXDAGRIMREAPERXx = (slow clapping) Bravo at least your not somebody I know who has 146+ stories in their favorites and also already having problems writing a story after 20 chapters which only contains roughly about 1 thousand words or more per chapter.**

 **Oh also, My OC and I; when we talk, we sometimes involve the word 'bloody', don't take it literally and or seriously as it's just part of our 'speech' when we're irritated or angry. If you are offended I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it, however, you can do something about it with one simple step, don't read this story.**

 **Well anyways, without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Behavioral Intervention Group**

 _"Ugh..."_ Chrome internally groaned as he was currently trying to sleep on his desk, _"Bloody president, bloody giving me last minute bloody jobs"_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Hello?" Chrome answered the door, "How can I help you, Ms. President, especially during this time of the evening."_

 _"I forgot to mention that you need to establish some rules to start off the group."_ _the president stated which made Chrome's jaws agape, "I'll also need it tomorrow morning." at this Chrome's eye widens, "Good evening to you."_ _the president left which made Chrome grit his teeth, "For ****'s sake!" he swore shutting his door as loud as he can which made everyone open their door in surprise in the duration of twenty seconds later._

 _"Who got him mad?" Motor asked Case and Xander who both just shrugged, "Beats me." Case answered, "Let's go back, we don't want to be late tomorrow." Xander stated as they all closed their doors._

* * *

 _"The torture she could bring."_ Chrome groaned as he's about to get some sleep when suddenly, "Attention all students, this is your President from the Student Council and I would like to inform all of you that there is now a Disciplinary team which is named; Behavioral Intervention Group or B.I.G for short." an announcement from the speakers spoke out, "To all B.I.G members please put on the bands to show that you are indeed a B.I.G member."

 _"I'll do it later, I'm tired."_ Chrome thought as he continued to sleep, "I wonder if they're all strict." one of their classmates stated, "I hope not, I wouldn't want any of them breathing down my neck." another one replied which could be categorized as a troublemaker, "I guess nobody in our class is a member." Grace stated as she looks around for the stated bands, "Weird, an A class room should have at least one representative." Xander said, "Who cares? At least we don't have a joy killer here." Case said as the students saw their teacher for their first period.

 **Recess Time**

 _"I think Chrome hasn't heard the announcement yet."_ Jells thought to herself as she tries to wake up Chrome, "Chrome~, wake up." Jells said as Chrome moved then groaned, "Ugh... huh? Oh Jells, it's you." Chrome said as he slowly sat upright, "What's the matter?"

"The announcement-" Jells started but was interrupted by Chrome, "Oh! I almost forgot." Chrome stated as he pulled out a red band and wore it until it can be seen on his arm, specifically the top of the biceps. "Thanks for reminding me." Chrome thanked Jells as he stood up and walked out of the door, "Did that band have the word 'Leader' written under the group's name?" one of their male classmates asked to Jells, "Y-yeah."

"Well... we're screwed." Xander said as Motor nodded, Case had his eyes wide while the (mob) girls in the room has their jaws a bit agape.

Yawning as he walks through the hallways, getting stared at and Chrome looked with one of his eyes as he noticed it, _"What's with all the staring?"_ Chrome thought not considering that he got even more intimidating than before, "Hello Chrome." the president greeted him with what I would assume would be flyers in her arms, "Hello." Chrome greeted back with his eyes squinted, "I want you to-"

"Nah, nah, nope. Get Vice-Leader to do the job, I haven't got much sleep because of you." Chrome said as he continued his walk, leaving a dumb-founded president, "I thought he can finish any tasks really fast." she said to herself, she shrugged her shoulders then continued on, looking for Drake.

 _"I'm not gonna waste any single second of my break on whatever the hell she has me to do."_ Chrome thought angrily as he bought a bottle of ice tea and hamburger in the school's cafeteria, _"I'd rather get more sleep after this."_ he continued to mutter inside his head as he ate his burger, with that though, he didn't notice the constant stares and whispers about him.

"Huh?" Chrome stopped walking as he saw the exact same flyers that the president was holding, posted on the walls, "Oh boy, more members." Chrome said in a neutral tone as he continued on. Upon entering the classroom he stopped at the middle of the doorway because of the stares he was given by the classmates. He shrugged and went to his seat; like moths to a lit candle everyone he's close with went to him.

"You're the leader of B.I.G?!" Cupa exclaimed, asking Chrome, "You can read, right?" Chrome asked rudely to which Cupa puffed up her cheeks, hearing her mutter, "Yes."

"Chrome! That's so rude of you!" Stella exclaimed at Chrome, peeved at his behavior, "Sorry, just grumpy." Chrome apologized, "Haven't slept well?" Case said sounding like he's interrogating Chrome, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Chrome asked, "What's the cause." Case continued to 'ask'.

"Ms. President." Chrome said, not bothering to explain. Upon this decision of not explaining the (mob) girls in particular Grace, Jells, and Stella went completely red, "How was it?" Case said with a huge grin, "What the hell are you thinking about?" Chrome said noticing their faces, "I haven't slept well because Ms. President went and visit me at night-" unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by the girls because of their blushing and panicked faces, "Calm Down." Chrome said with his eyes squinted menacingly making them less frustrated and more afraid.

"Let me finish! Okay?" Chrome said as they nodded, "Ms. President went and visit me to give me a last minute task, which is to make rules for the group." Chrome said, "Sorry." The girls apologized with bowed heads, "I'll meet you in the dorm, **Case**." Chrome said as Case looked and smiled nervously, "Yeah, sure."

"Any other non-innuendo-like questions?" Chrome asked referring to the almost calmed down girls, "A-are y-you g-gonna b-be s-strict?" Andr asked stuttering every word, "Depends." Chrome answered, "I have some standards whether to be strict or not."

"Would you recruit members?" Motor asked a bit interested, "Apparently so, I just saw a flyer of it near our classroom." Chrome pointed his thumb at the door, "Because as of this moment there is only five members... Why are you all interested anyways?"

"Can we join?" Jells asked, "You can but I'll let you in on one little rule, joining would means you have to leave one of your clubs. As for me, I already left Science and Archery... Sad really but I can't handle much tasks." Chrome said as Stella's smile shrank, "However, being a member of B.I.G means that you technically joined every single clubs in this school." upon hearing this, everyone was confused, even Motor.

"Ugh... it means that as a 'B.I.G' member, you'll be able to use any of the clubs' facilities just like a regular member of the club, however, I made a rule that you can only use this facilities if: one, if you have an assigned task there, two, if there's a crisis and the equipment the club has would help solve it, and three, inspections every Mondays."

"Wait..." Jells trailed of, "That means that a member will have to visit a club?"

"Yes as of right now since I only have five members, including me, we drew straws and I ended up getting Sport Clubs." Chrome said as two of the girls beamed with delight, "Also I personally asked to inspect Science Club." one more beamed with delight, "By the way, this'll happen this Monday."

"What's the reason in that?" Xander asked hoping Chrome wouldn't inspect them, "You already know what's the reason." Chrome replied looking at Motor and Xander, "Grace, could you be my eyes after inspection day?"

"S-sure!" Grace replied almost immediately, "Thank you." Chrome said as he slammed his head on his table, "Chrome!" the girls exclaimed, "Let him, he looked tired." Xander said, "Also when he's tired and if you're surrounding him, he'll turn feral." Xander stated as everyone backed away from him, "Are you serious?" Snowy asked with a skeptical tone.

"What would he gain from lying? Chrome is practically like a semi-tamed beast, get him angry, you'll regret. Get him happy and he'll wag his 'tail'." Motor explained, "I'm semi-blind not semi-deaf." Chrome stated as he growled.

 **After Class**

 _"I didn't mention it to them but I'll have to help tend with the new recruits."_ Chrome thought to himself, _"Let's just hope I don't have to fight anybody."_ let's say he got his hopes up, _"Thought so soon."_

"Get him to the Nurse's Office; I'll take care of the recruits." Chrome ordered the four as they all agreed and carried the knocked out big guy to get him fixed, "Ah!" Chrome exclaimed silently as he rolled up his sleeves and saw that it has bruises, he rolled it up until it looked sleeveless and saw even more bruises, "Well now, anyways welcome." he said as he unrolled the sleeves, "I'm really glad that you all are 'determined' in keeping the peace in our lovely school." Chrome began.

"Now it's not our job to use force unless it's totally needed but it's our job to prevent problems." Chrome continued on, _"Hurry up and think more!"_ Chrome mentally berated himself, "Now some of you, I would guess, also hate me? And would like to beat me up and get me amnesia but didn't, because you saw me one hit knock out, a member of the football team."

"I'm glad however that there are some female recruits because a peace-keeping group that only has male members is very... summing it up, it will be a catastrophe." Chrome said as everyone was listening to him still, "You all are already members of the Behavioral Intervention Group, however, you are not yet entrusted with the perks that comes along with it, so here's what you'll do..."

"You'll have at least one clipboard and a paper that contains a category of a club and the clubs categorized in it, only thing you'll need to do is to check if the club's facilities and their equipment is in tip-top shape, and have the club leaders sign" Chrome said, "Now since you're not that many I think you'll all be able to finish this in two hours because in each category, it already have ten or more clubs in it."

"So if you're still planning on joining, please get a clipboard and go to your designated areas." Chrome said pointing to a table with stacks of clipboards, "Better hurry up if you still have better things to do."

"I'll go inspect some of them in the sports clubs." Chrome said as he went out as well, "The nearest club would be... huh, the Archery Club." Chrome said as he went inside the Dojo-like building. Once he was inside he saw the members and they saw him. They all greeted him with a hello and or a wave as they continue on with their business.

"Hello Chrome!" Stella cheerfully greeted him, wearing the club's uniform, "So you came to inspect the place?"

"Yes... Um... Stella, can I ask you something?" Chrome said, "Y-yes, what would that be?" Stella replied caught off-guard, "Have you seen somebody here with a clipboard in hand?" Chrome asked, "Yeah, I saw her just checking the bows from the racks." Stella said then had her left eyebrow raised, "Is she important to you?"

"In a sense... yes." Chrome answered which made Stella hear something shatter inside, "New recruits are important to a new peace-keeping group." whatever Stella heard shattering, is no longer broken, "Stella? You look like something broke." Chrome said as he placed his hand on her shoulders, snapping her out of her trance, "Are you alright?" he then cupped her chin and made her look left and right checking for any signs of injuries, however, he didn't know that he caused an unusual amount of blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Seems like you're okay, I'm going now, see ya later." Chrome said as he went on his way, Stella had her left hand to her rapidly beating heart, when she looked behind everyone was looking at her either giggling at her or sneering at Chrome's retreating figure, "He's so oblivious, no?" one of the female member said causing more blood to rush.

 _"Chrome, you idiot."_ Stella thought to herself as she tries to continue her 'practice session', after she had thought she let an arrow go which went on a stray path. Once Stella thought that, Chrome sneezed which apparently made him lower his head, avoiding a stray arrow which just landed a few steps from him, "Holy crap! Did I do something wrong in there?" Chrome said as he looked back, "Is it about what I did to her?"

 **In the Gymnastics Club**

"Well now." Chrome said once he opened the door, _"Why is Jared sitting on the bloody window sill?"_ "Get down from there!" Chrome shouted which got everyone's attention in the building, "You're not here to climb!"

"What if I don't want to?" Jared said loud enough for Chrome to here, "Why you..." Chrome said in an angry tone, he then looked around to see any other way to get to him faster, _"What is he planning?"_ Jared thought seeing his 'boss' look around, he then saw that Chrome talked to one of the members as he nodded, Chrome then went out of the place, little did he know that Chrome was already climbing up the building and was already behind him through the window, "Surprise!"

Jared jumped down, _"This is gonna hurt! What?"_ Jared saw that he fell on a floor exercise, "You do your job properly." Chrome said as he jumped down, "Jells, could you help him stay on track?"

"How about no? Do your job instead of letting somebody not in the disciplinary group do it for you." Jells said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Alright then." Chrome chuckled as he looked at Jared, "First of all, why are you here? We did draw straws right? And you didn't get Sports Clubs, so why are you here?" Chrome said, "Uh... went and checked on one of the recruits."

"Right, and where he or she is now?" Chrome asked, "Just left a few minutes ago." Jared answered then slowly realized on what question his 'boss' is about to say, "Is that so?" Chrome said in a rather cheeky tone, "I didn't know you're that type of guy..." Chrome walked closer to Jared looking up at him due to height issues, "Who's the girl?"

"W-w-what?! W-what a-are y-you t-talking about?!" Jared exclaimed in a rather loud tone blushing profusely for some odd reasons to the spectator, "Not gonna tell? Fine, I'll find out eventually." Chrome said, _"Amazing how Chrome can stand toe-to-toe with somebody bigger than him. To be honest, Chrome looks rather scrawny."_ Jells thought to herself, _"I guess he's a daredevil of sorts."_

"Don't mind us, continue on with your businesses, I suggest you just leave before I pinpoint her." Chrome said the second half of the sentence to Jared, "A-alright." Jared agreed calming down a bit, "You better go on patrol."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jared said as he walked out of the building, "I'm sorry for disrupting your practice." Chrome said bowing to the Gymnastics Club then leaving as well.

 **One Minute of Walking**

"Whoa! Whoa! Jared, there's a crowd." Chrome pointed to said crowd as he jogged towards it, Jared following up suit, "What's going on?" Jared asked one of the people in the crowd of students, "Two guys are gonna start a fight if one of them make an aggressive move." answered the student, "So, what are you gonna do, boss?"

"Let's check it for ourselves." Chrome said as he politely said 'excuse me' and the like while walking through the crowd, once he was in front of the crowd he took three more steps and sat in a rather intimidating way, his chin placed on his forearms which is placed on his right knee, daring the two in front of him to do anything stupid. When the two guys were about to wind up a bunch they then looked at Chrome which they looked at each other putting their fists away.

"Good, put those fists away, then walk away or..." Chrome trailed of, "Apologize to each other."

"No!" the two culprits both said as Chrome sighed and stood up even thought he was smaller than the two he's reserved and piercing stare is what's making them do it, "Well?" Chrome said devoid of any emotions, "You got two choices, make things awkward and walk away, or apologize and get this over with."

"Need I remind you two as well that I haven't established any punishments yet due to me thinking that all of the students of C.H.A is behaved enough." Chrome said crossing his arms together, "Apparently not." Chrome suddenly grinned though his eyes show malicious intent, "If I were you, you'll do what he says." Drake stated as Chrome's grin disappeared and looked at Drake's direction without moving his head, "We just met him but we already know he's not to be messed with." Shine added in.

"I feel like you all are trying to imply that I'm a demon." Chrome said, "Is that what you're implying?"

 _"Why do I feel like that whatever I'm gonna say, it'll affect his personality."_ Hideki thought, "Well anyways. Go on, what's your choice?" Chrome said as the two chose to apologized then left immediately, "That's the most awkward way to deal with the situation."

"Yeah, you even got the crowd to grow even bigger." Jared mentioned as Chrome looked around, "Damn." with a big sigh Chrome clapped his hands once which was rather loud, "Alright, nothing to see here anymore, go on with your own business." _"Damn, I hate getting this much attention."_

 _"I better check on the Science Club before those two bloody idiots try those dangerous experiments."_ Chrome thought to himself as he walked while scratching the back of his head, _"How did they even get the code for the safe?"_

 ** _In the Science Club_**

"What." Chrome stated instead of asking seeing Xander and Motor doing safe experiments instead of the dangerous ones while seeing Grace watching over the two, arms crossed and puffing her cheeks however when she saw Chrome her cheeks deflated and a smile had graced her lips (puns not intended), "Chrome!" upon mentioning his name the two looked up from what they were doing and just waved. He then sat next to Grace on one of the stools.

"What did you do to them?" Chrome asked Grace, "I said they shouldn't do any more of those kind of experiments since you now 'technically' have the power to reduce our budget." answered Grace air quoting technically, "That's not it." Chrome stated which made Grace confused, "What do you mean?"

"Money isn't an issue especially with Motor here, must be something else that's causing those two to act 'safe'." Chrome said as he sat down, _"I can hear you two. We're not blind nor are we deaf."_ both Motor and Xander thought as they continue creating a miniature volcano.

"Eep!" Grace exclaimed when she moved her right elbow which just cause her to hit a flask, "Ah cripes! Don't make that spill!" Chrome exclaimed as he caught the flask which had some sort of clear liquid in it, "What's that anyways?" Grace asked as Chrome looked at it remembering his time here, "It's supposed to be Sodium Hydroxide but somebody happened to spill Aphrodisiac in it."

"Eh... So that can-" Grace said but was cut off by Chrome, "Make anybody in heat to whoever touches it? Yup."

"Whoa! Don't try and throw it here!" Motor said noticing Chrome's intention, "I wasn't planning to." he put down the flask, "Grace, do you have pen and paper?"

"Yeah, here." Grace handed a piece of paper and and a pen as Chrome took it and began writing on it, "Oh, great idea! It would prevent any new members from messing with it." Grace said as Chrome placed the paper on the flask as it magically stuck itself.

"I better go now." Chrome stated as he stood up, "Aww... Stay for a bit." Grace pouted seeing him about to leave, "I really want to stay but rules and duties." Chrome reasoned as he continued, "See you three later." with that he closed the door behind him as he continued on, "I would have liked if..." Chrome trailed off not bothering to finish.

While walking through the hallway Chrome was simply looking up the ceiling with his hands behind his head, "I never thought I would have to voice my authority." Chrome said to himself when he neared the staircase, he saw Blazette climbing down the stairs, "Hello, Chrome!"

"Hello." Chrome greeted back but he had squint his eyes seeing a clipboard in her arm, "Are you joining B.I.G?"

"What? You didn't notice me in the crowd?" Blazette said crossing her arms together, "No, I didn't, due to the fact that I had to knock out one of our Football Club's member." Chrome answer simply as he looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Why are you joining anyways?"

"Well..." Blazette trailed off, "Well I'm the only one capable enough to do this, I suppose."

"I think because you're the only one joining in behalf of the eleven friends who enrolled at the same time." Chrome answered crossing his arms, "Quite clever, at least if somebody messes with anyone of you girls, you'll have the authority to warn them."

"So..." Blazette trailed off once more, "Am I a member now?"

"Did you finish the assigned task?" Chrome asked as he held his hand out, "Yes, I did finish." she handed the clipboard which had every boxes checked, "Well done, follow me; I need to go back to our facilities." Chrome stated knowing that if she finished then some are already waiting in the facility.

 **In the B.I.G Facility**

"Okay, good job everybody." Chrome clapped as the other members clap along with him, "Thank you for taking time to reduce our work and in recognition to your hard-work..." Chrome trailed off, "Here are the bands that shows as proof that you are now part of the Behavioral Intervention Group, congratulations." Chrome and the older members each gave the bands to the fifteen out of sixteen people who planned to join the peace keeping group.

"Now as new members, I'm assuming you won't get any tasks, right?" Drake said mainly to the newly ordain members, "Well you're wrong."

"Ms. President made us read and remember every single rules the school has." Jared stated, "Furthermore, this means this is a pain but don't worry." Hideki continued and would be finished by Shine, "You are only required to learn the frequent but minor violations and the major ones, because boss over here already memorized every single rules in the guide book."]

"Yeah, working on it you lying bastard." Chrome mentioned as he's currently reading the guide book, "Well anyways! Thank you for joining and let's all work together to keep the peace in our school!" Chrome said closing the book during the first sentence, "Well that's all for now! Dismissed!" Chrome said as he, Drake, Hideki, Jared, and Shine stomped twice then saluted, "I said... Dismissed!" the members finally did as well

"All right." Chrome said facing the four, "You all should now make daily regimes."

"What?!" Hideki, Jared, and Shine exclaimed, "Don't you bloody 'what' me, I have to make at least fifty bloody rules during 10 PM and had to pass it at five!" Chrome stated which made the three grumble, "Not complaining?" Chrome asked Jared, "I was about to until you said that." Jared simply answered.

"Alright then." Chrome said, "I'll need it tomorrow morning. Dismiss!" he stomped twice then saluted as the four did as well.

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #1**

Hello everybody! The first ever adorable (or not) scene for today goes to... Stella and Chrome!

 _"Huh."_ Stella stopped walking as she saw Chrome sitting on one of the benches, with his head raised up and his left arm covering his eyes, _"He said he grew up with his pet dog, so he must have inherited that reaction."_ Xander's voice rang in her head, _"Let me see."_

Stella sat down next to Chrome, a bit of five inches away from him then she slowly reaches her left hand out until it reached under Chrome's chin, then she hesitantly began scratching to which Chrome involuntarily reacted by shaking his right leg until Stella went and sped the scratching up even further until Chrome's leg was shaking really hard.

Stella giggled as she continued then blushed really deeply as Chrome acted even more dog-like as he unconsciously lied down on her lap, rubbing off of her like a dog showing affection to his owner, however, Stella's not holding up about this situation and ended up passing out from embarrassment. Chrome woke up soon after Stella passing out as he sat immediately, him facing away from Stella noticing that he was lying down on her lap a few seconds earlier, blushing lightly in the process.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello again guys and gals! I'm now on a pseudo-break which means I will be more active now than usual. I would also like to ask you all about the 'Adorable (or Not) Scene' segment, would you all like more? If you all want more, suggest me on who I should make an adorable scene with one of the characters in the story. (ex. Xander & Cupa, Case & Snowy)**

 **So with that out of the way! I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just gonna type my response here then I'll just go...**

 **Shine Archetype = Don't be too proud about that number... it just shows that you had nothing better to do in your life...**

 **AAML Wigglelazur = Um...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **MSLBRAWL = He's... nah, never mind. I don't want to spoil the reason why he didn't notice.**

 **A little bit of warning, this chapter is mainly focused on the main character and a few members of the mob girls, there will be and I'll repeat again, there will be no harem-like features intended either.**

 **What the hell are you waiting for? Read the damn story already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ghosts and Issues in C.H.A**

"What's up, little pups?" Chrome did his intro as the camera was in front of him, recording in night vision mode, "Today... well tonight that is, I'm recording this at night in my school and damn it's creepy."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared." Chrome stated as he looked to his left then back to the camera, "I just heard something, luckily for you pups, you can see while I can only see within the range of this small flashlight." he said as he showed his flashlight to the camera, "What am I doing here, you're asking yourself, well I'm here because of my duty as the leader of a peace-keeping group and I got dared by those three idiots."

"They're not with me for whatever reason so I'm alone in this empty hallway." Chrome said as he panned the camera to the empty hallway, "If you can see ghosts you might have already seen one when I panned the camera."

"However, I'm not totally alone, I'm with my favorite guard dog, Shiranui, say 'hi' girl." Chrome said as he crouched down with the camera as a small white dog showed up in the camera's lens which barked in delight, "She's full grown by the way."

"Well anyways, I'm here because rumors say that there are some vandals in here causing a loud racket as the security guards here say." Chrome stated, "I was allowed to let in if I bring at least one of the guard dogs with me, so I brought her and here we are."

"So enough talking, let's investigate." Chrome said as the camera is now looking in front of Chrome and Shiranui leading the way, "This is creepy per se, at least stitched-up monsters aren't real."

Chrome walked through the hallways, starting from the first floor, exploring every inch of the level before going up, "Bloody hell, this feels more like an asylum than a high school." Chrome felt a shadow move from behind him, making him to turn around almost immediately, seeing nothing, Chrome began to walk forward with more caution, "Okay, nothing's wrong in the second floor, now for the third floor, I might as well check my classroom."

When he was nearing his classroom, Shiranui started barking at it thus making Chrome open it immediately and saw nothing in the room, however, thanks to the location of this room, the moonlight can't illuminate the place up, "Shiranui, stay." Chrome commanded the dog as she sat acknowledging the command. Chrome then shun his flashlight in the room to see some shadows move, _"Huh, this shadow's are more... tangible... then the ones I mostly see."_ Chrome thought suspicious.

He began his search in his classroom doubting anyone 'living' is in this place, in night even. Whenever he walked, he sees shadows moving more and more, _"So there's people here, bad at hiding as well."_

"Shiranui!" Chrome called out, "Guard the door!" to which Shiranui suddenly went under the door way, her fur and tail raised up as she was snarling, _"There we go."_ Chrome said as his entire body went stiff making his uniform stretch a bit thanks to him making his muscles bigger, then with a sprint caught up with the culprits to catch the three shadows he have been observing, "You three... BLOODY IDIOTS!" Chrome suddenly smacked the three on their heads, "You have the count of ten to get the hell out of here!"

"One!" Chrome started counting as the three immediately stood up and ran, "Two!" at that they were already in the hallway, "Ten!" Chrome skipped eight numbers as he calmed down knowing they won't stop, "Case, Motor, and Xander... how did those two get Xander to come? He's a bloody wuss." Chrome stated as he saw Shiranui walking up to him, "Good girl." Chrome said to the dog scratching her behind the ear, "Let's go." Chrome went to his desk and checked if he forgot anything important.

Checking inside his desk, he found leather container with his two arnis sticks inside, "I was looking for this for the week now, it was just inside my desk this whole time." he then slung it to his back thanks to the leather strap that is attached to the container, "At least I can fight back if ever ever there's an intruder."

"If you don't know, I practice arnis martial arts." Chrome stated in a rather dull tone, "I wouldn't want to brag so I'll just stop from here." Chrome then saw light coming from outside, it's weak but still noticeable by Chrome's ever alert eye, "I forgot, it's the girls' camping weekends. It happens about one every two months as each gender takes turn." Chrome explained as he continued sighing that he didn't have to deal with being alone in the school at night.

* * *

"Hey, girls." Blazette called out, "Did you see light coming from inside the main building?"

"W-what?!" Stella exclaimed in fear, "W-where?!" she said looking at the main building fearfully, "It came from over there." Blazette replied pointing at the third floor, "Should we check it out? There might be a robber." Andr asked, "A robber? Inside a school, at night? I highly doubt it." Jells veto the idea.

"I think it's a..." Jennifer trailed of, "Ghost!~" Cupa said in a spooky tone, behind poor Stella which jumped up then went behind Rosa, who was also as frightened, "D-don't do that!" Stella complained shaking a bit, "I say let's check it out!" Cupa said proudly as she had her chest out and striking it once showing her pride.

"I think this'll be fun." Snowy stated, sitting down on of the makeshift benches, "I suggest we don't go there as a large group, instead let's decide on who to go."

"Okay, let's settle this by rock, paper, scissors!" Cupa said cheerfully, the reactions, they all simply sweat dropped, "Alright... rock... paper... scissor... shoot!" they all said as the more easily frightened girls hesitated in doing so. Unfortunately, said two of the easily frightened girls lost the game, those girls were; Grace, Jells, Stella, Andria, and Cupa.

"I don't want to go!" both Stella and Andria protested, "We're going because we lost, so let's go!" Cupa said easily dragging the two, "Cupa's strong... I wonder if she can beat Chrome in a strength contest." Grace said as Jells looked at her funny, "Nah, let's just go." Jells said as they went in.

As you can all probably guess, Cupa did something stupid and made Andria and Stella run away, frightened and all alone, "I think you overdid it, Cupa." Jells stated, "They're also all on their own in the building, they'll probably pass out if we don't find them." Grace stated as well as Cupa just stuck her tongue out in a silly fashion while rubbing the back of her head, "Whoops."

"We better go find those two chickens." Cupa said as the two nodded, "Alright then." Grace agreed heading off to find Andria and Stella.

* * *

"It seems there's nothing wrong here." Chrome stated, exhausted from finishing his rounds, "I guess that's it little pups, this place is definitely haunted, as you can see from the chase, Shiranui, are you alright, girl?" he knelt down, petting the dog, "I think she's alright. I'm not making this up, I think I got the ghosts in camera as proof from those three idiots' dare and would awkwardly report this to the president. Lucky that you're not in my shoes, no?"

"Well anyways, the hunt is over, I'll go hunting some more next time and goodbye!" Chrome then shut his camera down, "Okay, now time to get out of here and get some sleep." Chrome then heard some screams, "What the hell?!" he took out his weapons in surprise, "The ghosts are gonna attack or something?!" Chrome said as he's cautiously turning around, prepared for anything, "I better check where the scream came from." he then began walking still in his cautious state with weapons in his hands.

"If this isn't ghosts and it's just those three idiots, I'm gonna man handle them." Chrome said as his grip on the arnis sticks became stronger, and with that his composure became even more calm as he began walking normally but still cautious. Upon reaching the second floor he saw some sort of shadow slowly walking towards him and saw he decided to confront it with weapons at ready. Suddenly the shadow stopped and immediately crouched down shaking, _"Huh."_

Nearing the crouched shadow, he saw that it was none other than Stella to which he placed his weapons back in its container and slowly walked towards her, "Stella." Chrome said in a more calming tone then usual to which she stopped shaking, "C-Chrome?" asked Stella which she raised her head and saw it was indeed Chrome.

"!" Chrome exclaimed silently as he was hugged around his neck almost immediately, Chrome was about to push her away but noticing that she was shaking, he instead just patted her back softly, trying to calm her down, "It's alright."

"W-what a-are y-you doing here? And is someone with you?" Stella asked as she started to calm down even more, "I was sent here by Ms. President to check if the rumors about gh- I mean rumors about some equipment goes missing every night." _"The rumors are real as well, I saw some of the home economic's equipment went missing."_

"Now the real question is, why are you here?" Chrome ask as he pulled away from the hug, "S-some g-girls who lost the r-rock, paper, and scissor would have to check out the light that appeared on the third floor." Stella replied, "Oh? I think that's me when I was looking at your camp site."

"That was you?!" Stella said blushing in anger, "You idiot!" she then started hitting Chrome on chest while he sweat dropped, _"Why is it my fault?"_ "I guess you got separated then?" Chrome asked, Stella nodded meekly, "Okay then, I guess that can't be help let's go."

"W-wait!" Stella said, Chrome looked back and Stella was shaking slightly again as she had her fists on her chest, "I c-can't..."

"Why? Oh..." Chrome asked but suddenly realizes it, "Alright then, do whatever you do to calm down then let's go." Chrome stated as he waited for Stella to do something, she then meekly approached him then gestured for him to turn around, "Alright? Then?" Chrome asked as he felt her hold on to his uniform's flap, "C-continue." Stella said meekly as he nodded.

Each step they took, the closer she is to Chrome; Stella looked at Chrome's back as she thought, _"Why do I feel safer with him then with ten people, maybe it's because of the dog... What's with that thing on his back?"_

"C-Chrome?" Stella said wanting to get his attention, "Yes?" Chrome replied nonchalantly, "What's that?" Stella pointed at Chrome's arnis sticks, "Oh, this? It's arnis sticks."

"Arnis sticks?" Stella repeated in a questioning tone, "Yeah, a weapon in a specific martial arts." Chrome answered not bothering about Stella only an inch away from him, "Where are they?" Chrome asked, "I-I d-don't know, they're just here on the second floor."

"Maybe they went up." Chrome stated as they climbed up the stairs, "You think t-they're here?" Stella looked behind to see nothing then looked forward, "If my intuition's correct, where do you think they are?" Chrome asked, "I-I think they're here." Stella replied, "Okay let's search." _"After all, a woman's guess is more accurate then a man's certainty, however, guesses aren't always right."_ Chrome thought as they continued on.

"C-Chrome." Stella once again called out, "What is it?" Chrome replied the same way, "Every lights in the building must be closed right?" Stella pointed out trying to make sure, "Yes, that's why I have my flashlight."

"Why is there l-light i-in t-that hallway?" Stella said frightened a bit pointing towards the cross-section where there's light shining from the left, "I'd rather not answer, let's go check, stay quiet." Chrome said placing a finger on his lips, "O-okay." Stella replied as Chrome held her wrist gently as he leads her slowly, _"What?! There's light coming from the Science Room."_ Chrome thought to himself, "Stay right here." Chrome commanded, "Don't be afraid, Shiranui is with you."

"A-alright, be careful." Stella said as Chrome nodded, slowly he walked towards the room and then stuck to the wall in a sneaky fashion, "For the final time, where's the Principal's Office?!" a mature voice was heard, _"Maybe the ghosts were warning me about them, that's why they lead me around."_

"A-alright, I'll tell you." he heard Jells said, _"Crap! They'll head this way!"_ Chrome mentally thought seeing how many are in the room which is just a few, three men, and three girls which was Jells, Grace, and Andria, he then went back as quickly and quietly back to Stella, "Stella! There's a huge problem and I need you to stay calm." Chrome said in a hush tone, "There are some crooks holding our friends hostage, I have a plan so go with it."

 **A Few Moments of Explaining the Plan**

 _"Keep still and quiet, crouch down, don't breathe or breathe slowly._ " Stella thought to herself, reminding her of Chrome's instructions, doing the same thing as Chrome albeit more natural and beast-like, hiding at the opposite wall from where they were, which the shadows was enveloping them, _"Chrome's not breathing at all, I don't even feel his presence... is he some sort of animal?"_ they waited for the criminals to past by from where they were before before acting, "Alright, Stella, let's go. I still bet that one went and two stayed."

With an exhale, he then inhaled once more and stopped his breathing again, he then continued together with Stella to the room to see the guards, Chrome then pulled out his two arnis sticks then held it, crouching, nearing the two armed criminals, _"I knew it, they took the equipment as weapons."_

With his presence hidden like that of an animal he managed to get behind the guards without the girls reacting, however, Chrome in this state is as brutal as an animal and he used his weapons to make the two guards kneel down and then whacked their back so hard that they were knocked down.

"Girls! We better get out of here!" Stella said as she untied her friends, "S-Stella? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Cupa said tears in her eyes, "No time! Let's get out of here!" Stella said as she ushered everyone to run, however, Chrome didn't, "Chrome?"

"Let's go." Chrome said with a growl but then stopped hearing the two guards get up, "Why you piece of..." one of the guard trailed of, "Get to safety." Chrome said as he went into a defensive stance with his weapon, "That's it kid." the other said holding a hammer, "Raagh!"

Chrome saw the attack as he placed one of his stick on the underside of the hammer's head blocking it then poking the assailant's stomach then side sweeping the legs and batting the face, he did this in a frame of five seconds, "Why you!" the other one charge at him as well and this time with a saw, "Watch out!" the girls said as Chrome didn't need to be warned to do something.

Chrome then spun to the left and used the left-hand side stick to hit the guard but only to be caught, "Aha!" the guard laughed but Chrome just let out a grin then he used his right leg to sweep the guard off his feet which just made the guard tumble but Chrome spun to the right and hitting the guard in the head knocking them both, all within the frame of three seconds.

"That was cool!" the girls all commented seeing Chrome swung his weapons down repeatedly. Five seconds passed as Chrome suddenly lifted his head and shook it, "Ugh... What happened?" Chrome said as he held his head, "You didn't remember what you did to those two?" Grace asked pointing to the two knocked out guards, "Huh? I don't know. Hehe." Chrome said scratching the back of his head and ended it with an awkward laugh.

"Anyways, we got to save Jells!" Jennifer broke the ice, "No, it's too dangerous for you girls." Chrome said to which they all placed their hands on their hips, "I am serious." Chrome said with a growl to which they backed away a bit, "W-why?" Andria asked, characteristically.

"The principal is indeed a gentleman but he's also a traditional weapons fanatic." Chrome stated, "That means his office have traditional weapons of any kind."

"However." Chrome said as the girls anticipated on what he would say next, "If you follow my plan, I'll let you help."

"Okay! What's the plan?" the girls said at the same time, "This is the plan."

 **In the Principal's Office**

"What are you looking for in here anyways?" Jells asked, her hands still tied while sitting on one of the comfy chairs, "None of your damn business." the leader of the trio of criminals, "How about you shut up before I do something you won't like."

 _"You already did one by tying me up."_ Jells thought as she tests the strength of the rope, _"I hope the girls are fine."_ the criminal was searching everywhere, even behind the paintings in the grand room that is the office. The lights went off as Jells gave a small 'eep', "What happened to the lights?" the criminal said as he pulled out a flashlight and continued rummaging through. Suddenly he felt a shadow move behind him and Jells saw the shadow disappear in the darkness.

 _"This... is... scary!"_ Jells commented in her mind as she doesn't feel any presence whatsoever, _"This place is really haunted!"_

The criminal kept on flashing his light to where the shadow moved and starts to feel frightened, "Who's out there?! Show yourself!" he boldly said as he tries to reach out for one of the Japanese swords only to feel air, "W-what the?" he looked and flash his light all around to see every weapon and weapon racks gone, they all disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?!" the criminal asked hysterically as Jells started to get even more frightened, "Leave this place..." a ghostly feminine voice said, "Leave now..." another feminine voice, "Before he finds you..."

"Run now... he's coming..." each sentence, the voices takes turns warning the two.

Jells screamed as she closed her eyes and the criminal shaking even more, "Who... w-who's c-coming?!" he asked once more in a frightened tone, a creepy tune then started to play as the door opened, the criminal flashed his light and saw nobody there, he then looked everywhere and when he heard the door close with a bang he then shone it once more, "W-who's there?!"

"He's coming..."

"Hide..."

"Run..."

"Save yourself..."

Unfortunately for the criminal, the flashlight he was holding died leaving him in utter darkness, Jells closed her eyes afraid of what's gonna happen to her, "Fresh blood!" a deep and insane voice said as the criminal screamed, the lights went on and Jells opened her eyes to see Chrome knocking out the guard, "C-Chrome?!" Jells said a bit teary-eyed, "You girls can come out now." Chrome said as the (mob) girls came out from a recently opened secret passage, "That was fun!" they all said.

"You guys..." Jells trailed of, "Almost scared me to death!" she shouted as she trashed about in her seat, "Sorry, Jells, it was Chrome's plan." Grace pointed out, "It was your's?!" Jells said and looked at Chrome, her cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment, "It was dangerous to fight him with all this weapons." Chrome said pressing a button as the weapon racks appeared once again, "I had to think of something on how they could help and told them to press the buttons behind the wall, it would put back the racks."

"Even though this would be easier with this singular button." Chrome demonstrated as he pressed the button again, making the weapon racks disappear, he pressed it again making it reappear, "You cheeky boy." Stella stated as she crossed her arms, "However, I didn't plan them to do ghostly voices."

"So it was your plan all along!" Jells said looking at Grace who just looked away whistling innocently and had her hands on her head, "You girls better go back now, I'll be taking my leave as well." Chrome said as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait!" Andria bravely called out, "What is it?" Chrome turned around, "Thank you!" they all said at the same time, bowing in the process. Surprised about the action Chrome just stood there for a second before replying, "No problem, it's my job after all." he then turned around and left.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell this story to the rest of the girls." Cupa said as she went on her way as well, running, "Wait up! I don't want to stay here any longer!" both Jells, Andria, and Stella said running after Cupa, Grace was about to go again but felt something behind her, she looked back but nobody was there, "Wait up!" Grace shouted running to the exit as well.

* * *

 _"Creepy as it might sound... the same ghost kept on accompanying me... a she as well..."_ Chrome thought heading back to the dorm, _"She lead me around across the hallways sometimes making me chase her, lead me to Stella's friends who were held captive."_

 _"I also saw her kill the criminal's flashlight."_ Chrome continued on, _"She even made my voice insane..."_

 _"Who is she?"_ Chrome kept on thinking, _"No... the better question, what was the foundation of that school? An old school? An asylum? Maybe a lone house in the middle of the forest?"_ Chrome reached the dorm then opened the door,

 _"Should I try and talk to her?'_ Chrome thought but remembered the horror movies he watch, _"If I'm gonna do it, I just hope she's friendly and nice."_ Chrome then saw Xander.

"Ah, Xander! Come over here!" Chrome said, "Nope!" Xander said running almost immediately, "No running in the hallway. You might slip." Chrome said with a sinister smile, "You three idiots will never see the sun's rays."

 _"Hehehe."_ a ghostly voice giggled, _"He's that tough love kind of guy, he looks fun as well."_ a she presumably, _"I'll hang out with him."_ she materialized out of thin air albeit still invisible to the characters' eyes, _"He can see me as well so a new chance to get a friend!"_

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #2**

The Adorable (or Not) Scene goes to... Motor and Andria!

 _"Uh oh... Motor fell asleep again._ " Andria thought to herself as they finished art class, and everyone is required to go to the next class, _"Motor~ wake up." Andria said trying to wake up the midget,_ "Wake up! _" Andria uncharacteristically shouted softly but nothing happened, "What to do?!"_

She then thought of something and so did it... by carrying him like a teddy bear, hugging him on the torso as he lay him to the next class and then blushed instantly seeing Chrome burst out laughing immediately, "What's wrong?" Xander asked his friend, Chrome just pointed with his thumb as he kept on laughing, joined by Xander as well.

"So cute!" Stella commented then suddenly Cupa pulled out two cat ears and managed to place one on Andria's head and on Motor's head, "Now that looks like mama cat carrying her kitten." Cupa commented as Chrome, Xander and Case kept on laughing, no longer able to hold the pressure Andria suddenly threw a tantrum... by throwing Motor to the three guys, Chrome caught Motor immediately then carried him like Simba in Lion King.

Adding the circle of life track as well as they kept on laughing still until Motor woke up, "What the hell is going on?!" Motor said trashed about in Chrome's grip, "Nothing, kid." Chrome snickered as he dropped him off and sat down, trying to contain his life, "Nala is over there by the way, Simba." Chrome pointed at Andria who was sitting on her seat with her arms covering her head.

"What?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Christmas is right around the corner and I'm gonna say this right now, there will be no holiday specials, however, that doesn't mean there wouldn't be a one-shot about it... Whoops! I said too much... But yeah, I'm planning to make one; I don't know when it would be published since I have to break my 4k word cap.**

 **Well anyways! With that out the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **UPDATE: I don't think I can make the one-shot... instead I think I'm gonna publish another story instead, though... Should I?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My oh my, some are thinking I might put this on hiatus... Nope I'm not gonna put this story on hiatus.**

 **Shine Archetype = Being proud... about naming yourself after a clay, stop-motion character that may or may not be forgotten already? Well that's the lowest standard I ever saw, yet.**

 **MSLBRAWL = *thumping his chest* Thumps to you too! (I went along with it)**

 **Zer0GravityGam3r = Funny how? (Please remember to log in)**

 **Poke Mario = I have played , it's a fun past time I could spend on. About the kidnapping part... Play Pokemon... it's basically kidnapping a creature away from its home and making them fight each other like some gladiators.**

 **PikaBlast = Don't worry, your review is much better then the ones I receive from... certain readers.**

 **Guest = I see somebody likes the character very much.**

 **That's all the reviews I got so without further ado! Let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Spectral Friend**

"W-what?!" Chrome woke up immediately with cold sweat, he then started to look around to see cold winds blowing inside his room, "How are there winds if there's no bloody window?!" he exclaimed as the winds finally stopped, Chrome then swings his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, his destination being his bathroom.

Once he was there he turned on the tap and removed his glasses, he then began washing his face but he saw his bathroom light flicker, he wiped his face with a towel, placing it back and wearing his glasses once more, "Hm." Chrome hummed as he looked around and noticed the same familiar shadow, "It's you!" Chrome said as he follows the shadow from out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to which he noticed the ghost is sitting rather provocatively, "Why are you here?"

"And please don't sit like that!" Chrome said as he turned on the light to which the ghost became more transparent, "You can see me? Oh joy!" the ghost exclaimed as she can be seen more easily, "Huh." Chrome examined her and saw a girl with short brown hair, a blue t-shirt that has some places torn, and dark blue pants which also has some places torn, her eyes is rather eerie due to it being very light blue.

"Also..." the ghost trailed off, "You aren't afraid." the ghost snapped her neck towards Chrome who just happened to flinch, "Oh... you are?"

"You bloody snapped your neck towards me, who wouldn't bloody jump?" Chrome said in his defense, "Oh." the ghost said in understanding as she giggled, "What are you giggling about?"

"It's been years since I'm able to talk to somebody... living no less." the ghost said giving out a satisfied sigh, "Yeah, talking to somebody dead is a second for me." Chrome replied to which the ghost looked at him curiously, "You've talked to a ghost before?" she asked floating towards him, "What? Probably a lot of people did." Chrome said turning his head to follow the ghost's circular path, but he can't do a 360 mind you.

"Hm..." the ghost hummed stopping her path and went to sit down on Chrome's bed, "There are a lot of weird, living people out there."

"I'll like to know your name." Chrome stated crossing his arms, "For... communicating reasons."

"Whoops!" the ghost exclaimed as she covered her mouth, "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself." the ghost then twirled then faced him, "My name's Anna."

"You probably know my name..." Chrome trailed of, "But I'll just introduce myself again, my name's Chrome."

"So... why are you here?" Chrome said, "Not that I hate your company or anything, it's just... Eleven in the evening."

"Oh, silly me. I guess I'll let you sleep." Anna said as she disappears slowly, "Sweet dreams!" with that said she disappeared completely, "I wonder if I could even sleep knowing that I'm being watched." Chrome said to himself as he slept once more. When he woke up however hovering over a couple of inches from him is Anna looking at him curiously, Chrome could only get out a surprised sound, "For the love of all things holy, don't bloody do that!"

"Do what?" Anna giggled as she continues to stay in the same position but she sweat dropped seeing Chrome look at her with fierce eyes, "You scaring me is working but threatening me isn't." Chrome just rolled off his bed and then went to the bathroom to do his morning routines, hoping that he wouldn't be interrupted. Fortunately for him, she didn't bother him in there but everywhere else, he's being bothered.

"What do you need?" Chrome said as he opened one of his eyes and looked at Anna, he was currently sitting on one of the branches in his usual spot, Anna could only squirm and keep silent as Chrome was just looking at her, waiting for an answer, "Let me guess... You want to be in peace?"

"What? No!" Anna immediately exclaimed knowing she will never be in peace, "Then what?" Chrome asked a bit more insensitive, which caused Anna to puff her cheeks in irritation, "By the looks on your face, I'm probably missing something." Chrome stated as he sat up and let his legs hang, "Is it companionship?"

"I did hit the nail, right?" Chrome said as Anna was looking down a bit more squirmier and keeping silent, "I did. Yes."

"W-what?!" Anna exclaimed as she couldn't believe what she just heard, somebody living is crazy enough to be her friend, "Remember, being normal is the most boring thing you could do in your life and in your death." Chrome quoted as he jumped down, "How about you help me with my job? I'll help you with your social issues."

"O-okay!" Anna said so giddily she was doing back-flips, "Let's go then, before somebody notices I'm talking to thin air." Chrome stated as he has given a ghost permission to follow him around.]

 **During Break Time**

"Whoa." Chrome said as Anna looked to where he was looking at and saw at the end of the hallway is Stella, her hair untied, Chrome went ahead and met up with her, "Hello, Stella." Chrome greeted to which cut off Stella from initially greeting first, "H-hi." Stella replied back a bit curious on why Chrome greeted her first, _"He always waits for somebody to greet first..."_

"That's, um... A new look for you." Chrome stated, "O-oh, this? I just forgot to tie my hair." Stella said as Chrome pondered, "Would you like to tie it up?" Chrome asked to which Stella nodded, "Yeah... I'm not really used to not tying my hair up."

"Okay then, follow me." Chrome stated as Stella immediately agreed, "Okay!" she then followed him through the corridors and out to the second building where all the clubs and some of the Educational rooms then they stopped in front of a door as Chrome hesitated in knocking, Stella looked at the named of the club and saw 'Braiding Club', _"Why did he bring me here?"_

Chrome then knocked and a girl opened the door and greeted him and Stella, "What do you need?" the girl politely asked to Chrome, "Um... You have a customer." Chrome stated pointing his thumb at Stella, "Oh? Is that so, come in, you too B.I.G Boss." the girl giggled saying the last part as Chrome hesitantly went inside together with Stella.

"Unfortunately, we're a pair of hands short so you might have to wait." the girl said as Chrome was about to say something but then stopped, "What's your question?" the girl noticed this and asked him, "Well... Not a question but... I can do it myself..." Chrome said feeling a bit embarrassed, "You do?! Help yourself!" the girl shouted grabbing the other girls' attentions.

"Y-yeah... thanks... Come sit here Stella." Chrome said letting her sit, _"He knows how to braid?!"_ Stella said feeling a bit glad that somebody she likes is braiding her hair, "How would... you like it?" Chrome asked, "Twin-tails please." Stella happily said as Chrome began braiding. The girls watching were amazed on how quick and effortless Chrome is braiding Stella's hair as he already finished a tail and began to do the other just within two minutes.

"How do you know how to braid a girl's hair?" the same girl asked Chrome as he didn't bother to look, "I... practiced a lot." Chrome replied as the girls started to giggle, "You were planning to become a hair stylist?" the girl teased Chrome as he just shook his head, "No... I practiced it because sometimes my niece would ask me to braid her hair." Chrome mentioned, "You're quite a young uncle." Stella stated as Chrome shrugged, "I'm a young godfather." Chrome said as he finished, "I'll be going now." as Chrome gave up trying to prevent blushing.

"He's an amazing guy, he even knows feminine stuff." the same girl stated as Stella nodded, "Well anyways... How do you like your new look?" the girl said as she places a mirror in front of Stella who turns her head left and right to see that her hair has been braided to match her looks, "Wow!"

"So you know how to braid, eh?" Anna said still following Chrome still, who is still blushing a bit, "Well aren't you full of surprises."

"Just... shut up about this."Chrome said as he went back to the classroom to fall asleep, _"Please, don't show this off, Stella."_

 **The Moment of Stella showing up**

"Whoa..." all the guys except for Chrome were staring at Stella who opened the door, "Wow, Stella! When did you get your hair braided?" Cupa asked, "This Break Time." Stella replied, "Did you braid it on your own? Or did you ask the Braiding Club?" Snowy asked as Stella shook her head, "Um, I think I'll keep my hairdresser as a secret." Stella said sticking her tongue out playfully, "Aw..." Cupa said disappointed, "All I can see, it's who you never expected." Stella said taking a glance at Chrome immediately then looked back at her friends.

 _"Thank the skies! Stella kept it as a secret!"_ Chrome said cheering inside his head, _"Why are you so happy?"_

 _"What? Anna! Get out of my head!"_ Chrome exclaimed as Anna simply appeared besides him, "Aw I want to check your memories."

"No." Chrome said simply as he started to sleep.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he touched the back of his head, he saw that his Health Teacher is the one that smacked him because she was holding a rolled up notebook, "Had a nice sleep? Mr. Donovan?" she asked, "Define sleep, Ma'am because hitting me at the back of my head isn't nice." Chrome said still touching the back of his head.

"Then you should know what are lesson is about." the teacher stated as he looked around noticing everyone was looking at him.

"The lesson is all about how to keep your body healthy." Anna whispered to his ears as he looked at his teacher with a grin, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Really? What is it then?" the teacher asked, "Well... It's just a guess but is it all about how to keep our bodies healthy?" Chrome said as innocently as possible, "Are you sure that's our topic?" the teacher asked hiding her shock, "Well I said it's a guess but if you want me to confirm then yes, that's our topic." Chrome said as he yawned covering his mouth in the process, "May I sit now?"

"Yes, you may. Alright let's continue with the topic." the teacher said as she continued teaching, "Thanks, Anna." Chrome whispered as Anna just giggled, "No problem."

 **After School Day**

"So... What do you want to do next?" Anna asked Chrome still following him, "You just tend to wander around hoping to find something to do."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Chrome said his hands behind his head, looking at Anna with his left eye, "Wandering around always gets you in to some situations."

"Like say..." Anna trailed of, "Bumping into Jells making her fall down on her back and you falling on her?" she foreshadowed, "Eh... Whatever you say." Chrome said as he round the corner only to bump in to Jells, both of them in the same situation Anna just said, "Eh?! C-C-Chrome?!" Jells said blushing in embarrassment, "Oh my..." Chrome said as he immediately stood up and held out his hand for Jells to take, however, she's paralyzed by embarrassment.

"Jells, take the hand, I don't want to go back to the Campus Court." Chrome stated which made Jells go back into reality, "O-oh, r-right." Jells took it with still bright red face, "Excuse me for the rather... intimate encounter." Chrome said rubbing the back of his head, "D-don't mention it... ever." Jells replied and Chrome replied by nodding and headed on his way.

"O~k, you totally called that." Chrome said a bit flustered about his encounter with Jells, "You should have seen your face." Anna giggled, "So... what's gonna happen next?" Chrome asked, "A baseball is about to hit your head." Anna stated as Chrome immediately looked around and saw the culprit; he then caught it and threw it back really hard that it knocked the catcher off his feet, "Be careful on how strong you swing!" Chrome shouted at the batter who just rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry!" the guy apologized.

"What else is gonna happen?" Chrome said as Anna looks around, "Someone is mad and is about to burn a student." Anna stated as Chrome went and panicked, "What?! Where?!" Chrome said as Anna pointed at a crowd, Chrome then went to the washing area where fortunately for him there is someone filling a bucket with water, "I need this, thank you!" Chrome hurriedly said taking the full bucket of water, "Out of my way!" Chrome said as the crowd made a path for him and he took time to see that there was indeed a student controlling fire.

"Hey hot head! Cool down or I'll make you." Chrome shouted at the guy who looked at him and the bucket of water as he hesitantly extinguish the fire, "You! Why was he mad?!" Chrome shouted at the frightened student, "Never mind, "You two, come with me. Now." Chrome said dangerously low as they indeed went ahead and followed him.

He looked behind him to one of them was really tall, same height or probably smaller than Hideki and is wearing a hood, "Pull your hood down." Chrome stated rather viciously as he hesitantly did so, "Now, before I go and make this even bigger of a problem for you two, what happened back there?"

The tall student explained everything as Chrome stopped after the explanation, "This... is... the stupidest... excuse... I ever heard!" Chrome said as he pointed behind them, "Get out of my face before I make you two goes to the principal's office!" Chrome shouted as they ran as quickly as they can, "Bloody hell, stupid crap everywhere."

"You're quite a force to be reckon with." Anna commented about his sudden shift in mood, "I'm very irritable, still practicing to endure it." Chrome replied as he went out once more. He then went on his way to the Track and Field Club to practice.

"Oh, hey Stella, look. Chrome is about to practice." Cupa mentioned as she points towards the field, Stella just looked at Cupa then at Chrome who stretching, wearing the Track and Field Uniform, "You want to race with him?" Stella asked Cupa who drank her water, who were also wearing the female Track and Field Uniform, "Nah, I'm too tired to compete against him." Cupa replied as Andria and Stella were shocked beyond reason, "You, tired?!" they both exclaimed.

"Just go watch him already, maiden in love." Cupa said with a sly grin as Stella just puffed her cheeks, blushing, then sitting down watching the race. Accompanied by Cupa and Andria, everyone who were watching gasped as Chrome suddenly tripped when jumping one of the hurdles, he was about to fall but he saved himself by landing on his hands and flipping himself back up and continuing the run, "What the hell, Anna?!" Chrome said as she giggled, "I thought it would be more interesting."

"Well, it did!" Chrome said irritated as he sped up about five meters per two seconds, "Wow!" Andria exclaimed, "He's even faster than before!"

"I don't think you can beat him anymore, Cupa." Stella said concentrating on the race, "Believe in me!" Cupa said bumping her chest, "I'll beat him ten seconds before he reaches the finish line!"

"Sure you will." Stella said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes with a smile, "It's really adorable that you believe in your boyfriend that much." Cupa stated teasing Stella, "What?! What are you saying?!" Stella exclaimed as Cupa started laughing and Andria giggling, this in turn made Stella blush as deep as possible.

"Whoa, when did we get a a horizontal bar?" Chrome asked taking a closer look, "Oh, that? It was donated to us by the Gymnastics Club, they said we need to strengthen our upper body as well, "Really? Can I use it?"

"Sure, why not?" the president of the Track and Field Club said, "Might as well give some of the viewers something new." he whispered as he continued jogging through the field. Chrome on the other hand just jumped and reached for the bars then began doing pull ups once he was ready, "You really like exercising, don't you?" Anna stated as Chrome just nodded his head, "I just have laziness to hold me back."

"He's doing pull ups now?" Andria asked as she looked at Cupa who did the same then they looked at Stella who just noticed her two friends were staring at her, "What?" Stella asked but then they looked back to Chrome who they heard shouting, "What the hell is going on?!" Chrome exclaimed as a mysterious force were making him do 360 swings on the horizontal bar, "Anna bloody stop this!" Chrome said as Anna did so and also made Chrome's hand slip which made him flew forward, "Ow!"

* * *

 **Whoops! I forgot about this scene!**

 **Adorable (Or Not) Scene # 3**

This Scene goes to... Xander and Cupa!

 _"Awe, Xander can't seem to finish the one kilometer run."_ Cupa thought as as she's seeing Xander having troubles, _"I wonder how I could help him... Oh, I know!"_

"Come on, Xander, you can do it!" Cupa cheered but didn't help much, "Cupa, there's two ways to cheer him on, either by threatening his life or saying encouraging words." Chrome went and sat with her "I have said some encouraging words! How isn't that helping?" Cupa asked him.

"Oh, I'll demonstrate an encouraging speech." Chrome said as he inhaled, "HEY XANDER! CUPA SAID IF YOU FINISH THE RUN AFTER FIVE MINUTES, SHE'LL KISS YOU!"

"What?!" Cupa exclaimed as she began hitting Chrome in the shoulder, "Nope." Xander kept on saying to himself as he sped up to the point of exhaustion, "Holy crap! He reached my starting speed!" Chrome exclaimed laughing loudly, "Wait a minute..." Chrome thought as a devious smirk appeared on his lips.

Xander saw that Chrome cupped Cupa's chin as he sped up even further and finished the race as he began running towards Chrome who he got punched and fell down, Chrome instead of being angry was laughing his ass off and pulled out a tape recorder and played "My hero!" with Cupa's voice, "Come on mate, kiss the girl!" Chrome said as he ran away almost immediately.

"Xarles and Cupa sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Case and Motor suddenly sung teasing the two even further, "Run!" Case said as he and Motor saw a Xander and Cupa looking at them rather viciously however that look just made them even more adorable because of them blushing very deeply.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters, it's just a chapter introducing a very like-able character, Anna the friendly ghost! I also hinted another OC sent to me in the chapter so do keep a look out!**

 **Well with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **How could I bloody forget that?! Oh my god! Remind me next time when that happens, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I forgot something last chapter... Meh.**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDen = No thank you, I'm not that thirsty drinking colored water vapor.**

 **PokeMario = Ahem, probably the majority of my readers have sent their OCs which includes hoodies, so 'probably' the OC is not yours.**

 **Shine Archetype = You know what I'm proud about? I'm proud about my dog presenting her belly to anyone who visits my home.**

 **MSLBRAWL = I don't think the mob girls in this story is 'Tsundere material' however, I know two mob girls that can be Tsundere... Ahem... spiders...**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot about the Adorable (or Not) Scene last chapter... Hm... Well it's there now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Don't Play with Fire**

"What do you need, Miss President?" Chrome asked as he entered the Student Council's Office and took a vacant seat, "I heard that a student have pyrokinesis or in other terms, able to control fire."

"Yeah, I've seen him use it." Chrome said looking out through the window, "I even have to threaten him just to stop it."

"I shouldn't be surprise that you manage to stop him or her." the president chuckled, "If you were somebody else, he or she would have burnt you as well."

"Hey! I'm not intimidating!" Chrome exclaimed, "More like... Influential."

"Yes, yes, you have 'influence' a lot of student to follow the rules." the president stated, "Is that so? Then I should be going then." Chrome was about to stood up but was only halted by the president, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Not with this favors again." Chrome groaned remembering his late night tasks, "This is different." the president stated, "Different how?" Chrome asked with curiosity, "This will last until he or she will be gone from school or when you graduate from fourth year." the president stated to as Chrome reacted by standing up immediately and was about to head out of room, "This involves the safety of everyone in this school."

"That's not gonna work, Miss president." Chrome stated with a grin, "Everyone in this school is competent enough to keep themselves safe."

"What about your crush, hm?" the president stated, "I heard she almost got burnt by the pyrokinetic."

"It was her fault for being careless." Chrome stated a bit too cold, "Even then, wise people need to be told once."

"Well now, aren't you rather cold today." the president stated clasping her hands together and placed her chin on it, "No, I'm rather tepid today." Chrome said his right elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, "So what do you want me to do about this 'pyrokinetic'?" Chrome asked air quoting.

"Watch him and make sure he doesn't use it." the president stated, "If he uses it, do anything to prevent him or her from hurting other students."

"Sure, why not?" Chrome said as he stood up and left the room, "I don't know if you have high IQ or you're just perceptive." the president said to herself as she watched the door close, "Probably both." she closed her eyes as she continues on her work.

"Now that I think about it..." Chrome trailed off, holding his chin with his right hand, "Fire is very dangerous if it can be willed to life."

"Even if I said that, I still care for her." Chrome stated as he stopped holding his chin and places his hands inside his pockets, "Probably got to do this quick."

He then went and look around the main building first as he's already there, to see no signs of the pyrokinetic, "Where could he be?" he asked to himself as he went out of the building, to continue searching for the pyrokinetic, "Wait a minute... the reason why he was mad at that student because he was bothered... so I guess he's a loner type of guy." Chrome concluded as he starts to look for secluded areas. He went everywhere he could find but to no avail, he couldn't find him anywhere. He then thought about the secret passageways, a lot of loner like people tends to find it.

"Ah, there you are." Chrome said as he noticed the pyrokinetic sitting down on one of the crates, "Leave me alone." the pyrokinetic said as Chrome shook his head and took another step, "Leave. Me. Alone." the pyrokinetic said in in between periods, "I have to discuss to you about something." Chrome insisted as he took another step, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" the pyrokinetic finally flared up as fire from the torches went close to him, circling him, "Ah, hell no." Chrome swore as he dodges the incoming stream of fire, "I'm not leaving until I discuss about you!"

Chrome kept on dodging the stream of fire making the pyrokinetic angrier and angrier until to the point of getting close to Chrome to get a better shot, _"Ah jeez, my face would be burnt to crisp."_ Chrome said as he wasn't able to dodge the stream and it's about to his face, to lessen the damage he used his arms to protect his face, "What?" Chrome noticed that his sleeves didn't burn, _"What material is this made of?!"_

"This place is rather cramped, how about we settle this outside, hot head." Chrome taunted angering the pyrokinetic even more, "Come on, hot head." Chrome went outside through another passage and immediately got outside and into the campus, _"I need a more open and empty space... the field!"_ Chrome thought as he was back-stepping each stream of fire, while keeping eye contact with the pyrokinetic, smirking adding the effect of angering him even more.

Chrome then jumped up the fence blocking the field from the rest of the campus, the pyrokinetic jumping up as well, "We're here, keep the fire going." Chrome taunted as he dodges a stream immediately, _"Oh great, unwanted attention."_ Chrome groaned internally dodging constant streams, _"Where is he getting all this fire? Oh... the Cultural Festival Club."_ Chrome looked around and saw the Cultural Festival Club creating a bonfire, practicing they're cultural dance.

"Why do you have to be mad?" Chrome said as he had his hands inside his pocket, "I'm only here to discuss." he grinned causing the pyrokinetic to be madder then ever, "Shut up!" the pyrokinetic shouted as he shot a stream at Chrome which he dodged, however, by dodging the stream, it almost caught the (mob) girls, "What?!" Chrome exclaimed as he became even more serious.

"Don't. Get. Them. Involve." Chrome said in a warning fashion as he glared at the pyrokinetic, "Then leave me alone!" replied the pyrokinetic as he hurled another stream of fire at Chrome, which he dodged again and again. While dodging he is in the process of removing the top suit of his uniform and when he did, he held it in his left hand, "Come on, give me your best shot." Chrome taunted as he held the suit over his shoulders. However, the female spectators were rather... stunned, per se, especially three of the (mob) girls.

The pyrokinetic then charges a rather large ball of fire then aimed it at Chrome only for him to use the coat as a shield surrounding covering him in fire, hiding him from the eyes of the spectator. When the fire ended Chrome has been seen flicking the coat downwards and holding it over his shoulders once more, "What? Never seen somebody use their coat against fire before?"

"I take that as a no." Chrome said as he looked around, "See how you could shield this!" the pyrokinetic shouted as he channeled javelin like fire and shot it at Chrome as he batted the coat against the javelin dispersing the flames, "Who said I could shield it, when I could just hit it?" Chrome said as he charges at the surprised pyrokinetic.

His plan being; make the pyrokinetic very tired the execution being running around the pyrokinetic while dodging the fire while also charging at him and making easily dodge-able punches.

 _"Ugh... how... long... is this... gonna last?"_ Chrome said nearing the point of exhaustion but luckily for him the pyrokinetic is already at that point, "Hehe... finally... got you... tired... now... can you discuss something now?" Chrome said with a smile then the smile turned into a frown with his eyes dead serious, he then took the collar of the pyrokinetic's coat and made him look eye to eye.

"Listen here, buddy." Chrome said dangerously low, "If I see you manipulate fire one more time, I won't be running around anymore." he looked down then gave a sinister grin but his eyes hidden, "I'll do something worse..." he then showed his eyes with a really scary look on his face, "I'll give you a bad time."

However the pyrokinetic could only shudder when he said the last statement but wasn't really much afraid, however, he felt a chill run up his spine as he looked back, "Now's not the time." Chrome said not to him but someone else, but who could it be? "Who are you talking to?" the pyrokinetic asked.

"Not to you at the moment." Chrome said as he took his attention back to him, "Now, better listen well again because I'm not gonna repeat this a third time... If I see one spark of fire separate fly away, without the wind's help, I'll bloody give you a very blood bad time."

"Now the threats aside, you're just being asked to help students rather than scare or injure them, now if you're able to do this." Chrome said in a calmer tone, "Then you'll get your wish to be left alone if ever you want it. Do we have a deal?"

"I-is that so?" the pyrokinetic said not trusting him, "Do I look like I would break a do able promise?" Chrome asked with a steely tone, "A-alright, I'll accept." the pyrokinetic said as Chrome instantly released him and smack his back, "Welcome to Behavioral Intervention Group!"

"Wait... What?!" the pyrokinetic exclaimed as Chrome just faced him two meters away, smiling, "The only way your wish could happen without problems for the group is to let you join it, if you don't want guaranteed peace and silence then just don't follow me." Chrome said giving two really hard choices for him. Chrome began walking away and when he looked back ten seconds later, he saw the pyrokinetic following him.

"So... What's your name?" Chrome asked, "You can keep your name to yourself but that would force me to call you hot head."

"It's Endrius, Endrius Valencia." the pyrokinetic now known as Endrius replied knowing it'll be annoying to let Chrome call him hot head, "Ah, Endrius. My name's Chrome, Chrome L. Donovan." Chrome said as they continued on, "You would be a freshman member since you're the newest out of everyone in the group, but, don't worry about that if you have a valid reason, you will be able to voice your authority."

"Also, apparently, a lot of the senior members are egotistical so do mind them when voicing." Chrome mentioned as the senior members all sneezed and thought, _"Who's talking about me?"_

"Now there is one little catch in joining this group." Chrome stated as Endrius listen on, "You have to follow the dress code, so... you have to remove that hoodie of yours."

"What?!" Endrius exclaimed holding on to his hoodie, "You can't get everything in a single package wrapped with a very pretty bow in your life." Chrome said surprisingly full of wisdom, "I would like to wear a hoodie myself but sadly I need to be a 'role model' for the entire school." he air quoted role model as he placed his hands inside his pockets, "I'm pretty sure that I'm the worst role model yet."

 _"I'm pretty sure you aren't even a role model."_ Endrius thought remembering what happened minutes later, "Exactly." Chrome said as if he was reading his mind, but, unknowingly, he was talking to Anna and accidentally said the word a bit too loud, "Well anyways, here we are, the B.I.G Office. If you, have an affinity for puns... Don't." Chrome said the last bit with a very low tone and he was towering Endrius.

"I'm not, don't worry." Endrius said as he sweat dropped and had his palms in front of him, "Okay, good." Chrome said no longer towering him as he opened the door, he was introduced to the senior officers who were opened about him joining, "The more the merrier I suppose, however, I'll be having a really annoying headache if this continues." Chrome said as he was massaging his forehead with his fingers, "I'm gonna kill myself, one day." he said under his breath as he continues his job.

 **Two Days Later**

"Um... Chrome!" a female B.I.G member busted through his classroom, "What is it?" Chrome said standing up to greet her, "The new guy's been bothered again!" she announce as Chrome immediately had a poker face and the girl was met with awkward silence from him, "For the love of all things holy, who did it?" Chrome finally said after five seconds had past while also massaging his forehead once more, "On second thought, we'll discuss about that later, let's just hurry up before we set the entire building on fire. **(Do note that they have a gymnasium about the smallest size compared to the others... about the size of four classrooms.)**

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea! Who the hell made him mad?!" Chrome miraculously swore without making me censor it out, you didn't knew he swore? Well um... have a cookie... "Calm down before I pull a cap out of your ass!" Chrome said as he jogged towards him in a agitated manner, "I mean it, hot head!"

* * *

 **Adorable (Or Not) Scene # 4**

This scene goes to... eh... Case and Snowy!

"Hey, Chrome." Snowy said getting the attention of Chrome, who was busy monitoring the clubs, "Yes?" Chrome said in a questioning manner, "Have you seen where Case is?" she asked as Chrome burst out laughing, "He's looking for you too." Chrome said as he pointed towards the back of the building, "He's over there."

"O-okay, thank you." Snowy thanked him as she went on her way, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Chrome shouted at Snowy reminding her of the cursed nerve-wracking day for any maiden in love. When she round about the corner, she bumped into somebody as they both fell on their bottom, "Snowy?!" Case exclaimed her name as he immediately stood up and held out his hand, Snowy rubbed her sore rear and after that she took his hand, "I've been looking for you." Case said as he had his left hand suspiciously behind him, "R-really?" Snowy asked.

"Yeah, here, Happy Valentine's." Case said with a smile as he gave her roses, "T-thank you." Snowy said as she received the flower and blushing, "I have something for you as well." Snowy said as she pulled out a small box of chocolates, "Is that for me?"

"Y-yeah, here." Snowy assures him as he took it, "Thank you." Case said.

 **The Next Day**

"What the f*** is this?!" Case swore as he noticed a picture of himself and Snowy looking like a couple with a red background with the shape of a heart and smaller hearts around them, "Did you do this, Chrome?!"

"What?" Chrome said as he looked at the picture, he ended up laughing, "I'm serious, who did this?!" Case said with an angered expression, "If I did that, why would I spend precious money just to print a picture? I would have posted it in LifeBook." Chrome stated, "I know one guy though, it's Sir Tubs-a-lot."

"Xander!" Case immediately shouted, "Come back here so I can rip you a new one!"

"So how's life treating you?" Cupa asked with bend over, elbows on Snowy's table as she had her rest in her hand, with a very big and annoying smile, "S-shut up!" Snowy exclaimed uncharacteristically while blushing in the process, "Um... Cupa, have you seen the picture of you with Xander yet?" Andria asked as Cupa immediately blushed and tries to hide herself, "Andria, did you check yours?" Stella asked as Andria did the same thing.

"How about yours, Stella?" Snowy said a bit red still, making Stella redder than ever, "Ahem, I never saw so much karma happen in one day." Chrome said as he was standing besides Stella blushing a bit as well.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Literally... I couldn't think much of what could happen... If you want, you could help me out by GIVING your ideas in PRIVATE MESSAGING.** **I appreciate it a whole lot and it would help by hastening the time I could write and post another chapter of this story.**

 **With that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll just get straight to the point.**

 **PokeMario = You need to learn fast, because everything about my account has Easter eggs. Even my profile has Easter eggs, especially when I still own Xanderush305's OC; Xander Andujare.**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDeN = I used to like Skittles as a snack in the past... but I got lots of rainbow crap coming outta my ass. Also there's some bothersome about you, it's your name... whenever I try and write it, it drives me bloody insane.**

 **EvilHunter439 = I'm afraid about this, so I'll try to put more Minecraft theme in the story.**

 **Shine Archetype = Seeing somebody *cough you* go to the Loony Bin is cool, very cool.**

 **MSLBRAWL = Actually that's an inside joke between me, Xander, and Motor. It all started because of his obsession with history such as the Medieval Times, Ancient Egypt, and Japanese Eras. Seeing names such as Sir Lance-a-Lot, Camelot, etc. I decided to call him Tubs-a-Lot due to him being the fattest of us trio. The two of us don't have a Medieval name but I know I'll call Motor Rabies-a-Lot, for reasons I shouldn't say out loud.**

 **PikaBlast = Eh... I suggest you work on your comparing skills.**

 **Just read the damn story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Field Trip**

"Is everybody all ready for our field trip?" the homeroom teacher said to her class which all of them is already in the bus, "Yes, Ma'am!" the entire class cheered as the bus closed the doors and started to drive to their destination. Because of his role as the leader of B.I.G, he ended up sitting in front together with the class president at the right side of the bus while the teacher was seating on the front as well but on the left side of the bus.

"Thanks for giving me the window seat." Chrome said as he laid his head on his knuckle, "No problem, Chrome, I know you have slight motion sickness." the president replied, "the president, you're not mad that I'm sitting with you?" Chrome asked as he bothered his eyes to look at her direction, "Why would I be mad?" the president now known as the president giggled, "You could have been seated with your friend but you let Ma'am force me to seat here." Chrome stated as she once more giggled, "Well you're still good company so I won't mind."

"What makes me such a 'good company'?" Chrome asked staring out the window, "Probably because you understand a lot of things, sensitive, and surprisingly funny." the president listed out as Chrome sighed, "I guess I'm 'too' sensitive." Chrome stated making her giggle once more, "More like oblivious."

"What?" Chrome asked looking at the president, "Nothing!" she said as she just looked at Chrome with a grin, "Okay then." Chrome said as he again looked through the window once more, "Chrome do you- never mind." the president abruptly ended her question as she noticed that Chrome immediately fell asleep, "I guess this is gonna be boring."

"I'm just half-asleep." Chrome groggily said as he opened his left eye to look at the president's direction, "O-oh!" the president exclaimed in surprise as she looked at Chrome, "How are you half-asleep?" the president asked letting her curious nature run, "Why shouldn't I? You're about to ask me something any... ways." Chrome trailed of as he felt a rubber ball hit his head, he then looked behind him and raised his neck a bit to see everyone looking away from him and whistling, "Funny." Chrome stated sarcastically as he went back to his original position.

"You don't seem to be mad." the president stated looking at Chrome, "It's just a ball, plus it was an accident, they better hope it is." he replied as he went back to looking through the window, this time, popping a mint candy, _"Oh god, I feel a bit... nauseous."_ he thought as he starts to feel the effects of slight motion sickness, _"That's why, I prefer running or at least, a vehicle with windows that can be opened."_

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

"I can't believe that I'm still not used to riding in vehicles." Chrome yawned covering his mouth, _"Yup, we're here to explore Forest Fever... a wonderful outdoor exhibit that let's you interact with wildlife... I wonder where the wolf habitat is."_

"Okay class! It's 9 AM and we only have an hour and a half before we move on to our next destination, am I clear?" the teacher asked the entire class as they all said the exact same thing, "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. Okay, dismiss!" the teacher stated as everyone calmly walked away, grouping themselves, while Chrome, however, went on his own, _"I want to get a bit of time to myself."_ Chrome then started walking and notice that the entire circle of friends were in front of the cave entrance.

"What's going on?" Chrome asked grabbing their attention as they say their hellos, "We're planning to go inside!" Cupa stated, cheerfully as ever, "Though... they're all hesitant."

"I'm germaphobic so I'm definitely not going in there." Case stated, "I just don't want to." Motor added in, "I want to check the other habitats." Xander added in as well, "Wussies." Cupa said striking at the the three's pride, "Hahaha, I'm going somewhere else as well, I heard from the staff that the petting zoo is open." Chrome stated as the girls suddenly went a bit giddy, "Where is it?!" they all asked Chrome which they were a bit too close from him, "Uh... that way." he pointed to his right as the girls immediately went to the petting zoo.

"You three going?" Chrome asked as he looked at his three friends, "Remember, I'm germaphobic." Case said, "I'm just gonna sit over there." Motor said as he went and sat on a bench, "You're gonna do anything, interesting, Xander?" Chrome asked to his chubby friend, "Want to go to the petting zoo?" Xander asked not able to think of anything on the spot, "Eh, why not? Let's go."

"What animals do they have in the petting zoo, anyways?" Xander asked, showing his curiosity, "Eh, probably, goats, sheep, and any farm animals. Probably even have dogs and cats." Chrome replied, "After the petting zoo, would you like to visit the otter habitat?" Chrome asked as he looked at his friend, "Of course you do." he stated seeing his chubby and happy face. They walked until they reached the two and a half feet tall picket fence and saw, Andria, Cupa, Grace, Jells, Snowy, and Jells all petting a cute quadruped animal.

When they went inside the fenced out area a small lamb went and hopped across the area towards Chrome who stopped and looked at him then gave a cute 'bah', Chrome smiled and squatted down petting the lamb on the head, "Hello there. How are you doing?" Chrome asked as the lamb gave a 'bah' while it was snuggling in to his hands, "I'll take that as 'doing great'."

"Hey, Chrome! There's otters here!" Xander exclaimed as Chrome grinned at his friends excitement, "Is that so?" Chrome asked as he stood back up and went to his friend who was scratching an otter's belly and said otter was lying on its back receiving the affection, "Who's the lamb?" Xander asked noticing the lamb was just besides Chrome, looking at the otter as well. Chrome looked down at the lamb and grinned while shaking his head, "You're following me?" he laughed as he squatted back down and started scratching the lamb under its chin.

Said lamb had its snout open, loving the affection it was receiving, "You do you, while I'm here to see how the girls are doing." Chrome said as he stood back up and went towards the girls, first up was Andria, "Hi, Andria." Chrome greeted waving a hand at her, "Oh, hello, Chrome." Andria greeted back as she looked down and saw the lamb, "Aw! So adorable!" Andria exclaimed as she ushers the little lamb to come closer but only for the lamb to run behind Chrome, looking at around his right leg, "Why is she afraid?"

"Oh, the lamb's a she... Hm... Do you perhaps, know her name?" Chrome asked as Andria had her thinking expression, "I think her name is Mary." Andria answered as Chrome grinned, "Really? 'Mary had a little lamb'?"

"Guess so." Andria said as she began petting a lynx, "I'll go check on the rest." Chrome said as Andria nodded, "Okay." he then went towards Cupa who was rubbing a rabbit's head, the rabbit just had its eyes close, probably enjoying the affection it's receiving, "Hey there, Cupa."

"Hi!" Cupa greeted as she placed the tip of the carrot in front of the rabbit, which it immediately stretched its neck and started nibbling on it, "Hey, it's that shy lamb!" Cupa exclaimed as she noticed the lamb, "Why is it around you though?" Cupa asked after exclaiming, "Probably because you attract anyone or anything with white fur or white skin." Cupa said in a hush as she looked away from Chrome then back to him, "What did you say?" Chrome asked, "Nothing!" Cupa said as she started whistling.

"O~k then, I'll check on the others." Chrome said as he went towards Grace, "Hello, Grace." Chrome greeted making her jump a little, "Chrome? Don't sneak up behind me like that!" Grace exclaimed as she had her cheeks puffed up with her peeved expression, "I don't know about you, but, how can I sneak up on somebody, if I have a lamb here making happy sounds." Chrome stated pointing down at the lamb, Grace followed it and saw the cute lamb,"Aw! She's so cute!"

Grace tried to pet the lamb but Mary immediately went and hid behind Chrome once more, "No fair..." Grace gave a pouting face, "Why does she like you and not me as well?"

"Eh... I don't know." Chrome replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "I just went inside the pen and I was greeted by this cutie." Chrome said as he squatted down to pet the lamb, which bah'd in satisfaction, "I've also greeted the others and Mary here, kept on doing the same thing." Grace then looked at the lamb then to the guy she's following around, "Really? Probably, Mary thinks you're her father." she giggled as Chrome grinned, "Do I look like a sheep to you?"

"Yeah, Wolf in sheep's clothing." Grace stated as Chrome laughed, "Alright, I'll go check with the others... Or not." Chrome said looking at his pocket watch, "Hey! It's time to go back!" Chrome said loud enough for every classmate in the petting zoo to here. He heard a couple of aw's as they exited, "I'll see you again, Mary." Chrome smiled at the lamb who had her ears flopped down from sadness but once she heard what Chrome said, her ears suddenly stood back up giving Chrome the impression that she understood, "Good bye."

"Hey, kid!" one of the staffs called out to Chrome, "Yes, sir?" he said about to climb in the bus, "It seems Mary likes you a lot, here, this is Forest Fever's petting zoo number." the staff gave a card to Chrome as he took it, "What about this?" Chrome asked, "It'll help you see Mary again. She actually have depression, so, it'll help if she gets to see you more frequently."

"Really? Poor, Mary. Yeah, thanks, I'll make sure to call as often as possible." Chrome stated as he pocketed the card, "Thank you, what's your name?" the staff asked, "It's Chrome." he replied, "Alright, you better go now." the staff stated as Chrome just nodded and climbed in.

"What did he talk about?" the president asked as Chrome sat back down to his seat near the window, "Oh, nothing." Chrome replied back as the bus started moving towards their next destination, "Where are we going next?" Chrome asked the president, "Um... we're going to..." she checked a piece of paper which contains the schedule, "West Ranchers."

"We're gonna go horseback riding?" Chrome asked, "If, we could tame a horse." the president stated, "All of the horses in West Ranchers are wild, so we may expect a few incidents if we aren't too careful."

"Really? This is exciting." Chrome said betraying the tone of his voice, "Eh?!" the president looked at Chrome like he was out of his mind, "What?" Chrome asked noticing the look, "You. Are. Crazy!" she said as Chrome sweat dropped, "No I'm not, more like a daredevil."

"Daredevils ARE crazy!" the president said as Chrome just snickered, "Said the girl shouting." he smartly remarked as she covered her mouth, blushing in embarrassment, Chrome then got to his old position and placed his head on his knuckles watching the view, only for him to fall asleep. He was smirking as he hears the conversation about why the president shouted and hearing their reactions about the reason.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Ugh... At least it wasn't that long." Chrome yawned and stretch once he was off the bus, "Welcome to West Ranchers! Where you can experience the hardships and joy of being a rancher!" one of the greeting staffs said as they let all of the students in, giving them a complimentary cowboy hat.

"My oh my, you look like real cowboy, Chrome." Jells went towards Chrome who wore it like it was natural, "Really? You like a real cowgirl as well, I might want to see you in those types of clothes, though, not anything revealing, alright?" Chrome replied as Jells blushed but it wasn't noticeable, "I'm gonna go ahead and try to tame a horse, want to watch?"

"Sure, why not?" Jells answered with a smile as she follows Chrome and went to the spectators' benches, "Eh, mister, can I try taming a horse?" he asked politely, the rancher just gave a hearty laugh and opened the gate to let him in, "Do you need any help?" the rancher asked as Chrome shook his head, "You sure?"

"Yes." Chrome said as he went inside, "Which one is the toughest mare?"

"You know your types of horses?" the rancher asked quite amused about the boy's knowledge, "Well you might not believe this but Snowflake, the white mare is the toughest."

"Which one is Snowflake?" Chrome asked looking around, "She's the pure white mare, and you can't miss her since she's looking at you." Chrome looked once more and saw the horse looking directly at him. He then walked towards the mare as he looked towards his classmates to see them giving a thumbs up, Chrome just shook his head as he tried to pet the horse only for the horse the snort which made him retract his hands, "Alright, you're not friendly, so let's make you friendly."

Chrome used his innate skill and got on Snowflake's back and when he got on her back she started the rodeo, "Whoa!" Chrome exclaimed as he gripped on the mane and immediately grinned, "I missed this!" he said as he held on his hat.

"Twenty emerands, if he falls within the minute." Case stated, "Okay, fifty, if he falls within thirty seconds." Motor said as the two looked at Xander, "What? I'm not gambling!" he exclaimed as he just focused on his friend, "Yee~ haw!" Chrome shouted as he held on to his hat even more and tightened his grip on the mare's mane. He rode for about a minute and thirty until the mare manage to shake him off, when he fell, his grin turned into a smile as he immediately got up and rode once more, "I'm not done yet!" he did this so quickly that no one managed to run towards the boy to lend a helping hand.

"I'm telling you, Snowflake. One of us is gonna be more stubborn than the other, and I'm gonna be that stubborn one!" Chrome announced proudly as he gave a competitive look at Snowflake, which the mare giving the same look as well, "Woo!~" he shouted showing that he's enjoying it, even the ranchers nearby stopped what they were doing and just watch the boy go. As the process of taming continues, Chrome, in total, have fallen about five times; the process took about ten minutes as Snowflake now acknowledges the boy on her back as her friend.

"Oh, are you okay now?" Chrome asked trying to pet her, she craned her neck to let her snout closer, "Good girl, how about let's have a walk?" Chrome asked as he stopped petting Snowflake and started walking around the corral, "Oh it seems he managed to tame the horse. Hey, kid! Lead Snowflake to the horse barn!" one of the ranchers shouted at Chrome as he complied and jumped off the horse, "Snowflake, come on girl." Chrome said as he led her to the barn.

"Good job taming Snowflake kid, she's so young and strong that anybody who tried gets knocked off more times than you." the rancher said taking anything necessary to make the horseback riding comfortable, said gear was placed on Snowflake as Chrome tries to calm her down, "I've seen how you tame her... This isn't your first rodeo, is it?" the rancher asked as Chrome laughed, "No and it wouldn't be the last." Chrome replied as the rancher patted the saddled back of Snowflake, however, the horse didn't took it too kindly and snorted hot air on the rancher which he jumped away laughing.

"You better take her to the 'Tamed Grounds', it's where all the horses that have been tamed stays, and where horses that are friendly can be rode on." the rancher stated as he opened the other entrance of the barn, "Come on."

Chrome then used the lead, to lead the Snowflake to the other side of the corral as he notice some of his classmates are already prepping to try horseback riding except for one, he lead Snowflake towards Stella was sitting on one of the bench, "Hey, Stella." Chrome greeted her as she sighed, "Hello, Chrome."

"What's wrong?" Chrome asked genuinely concerned for her, "It's nothing." Stella said trying to brush off the question, "Is that so?" Chrome sat down as he looked at Stella, making her look at him, "I hate liars." Chrome stated which is trying to force Stella to say the truth, unfortunately for her, it's working, "You don't like horseback riding?" Chrome asked as she sighed once more, "I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?" Chrome asked pets Snowflake, who lowered her head to allow her new friend to pet her more, "I'm scared of falling, like what happened to you taming that horse." Stella said as she had her face to her hands, "You shouldn't be scared of falling, if you were, you wouldn't learn how to walk, you wouldn't learn how to rise up, and most of all, and you wouldn't learn to prevent yourself from falling." Chrome said who continued petting Snowflake, Stella looked at him, enlightened and astonished, "How about you try it now? I'll be with you to prevent you from falling." Chrome suggest as Stella nodded, "A-alright, I'll try."

From depression to shyness, Stella took Chrome's hand as he lead Stella to one of the horses not yet taken. One of the ranchers, a female, helped Stella and taught her a few things needed to know before riding a horse, once she knows what she needed to do, she made the horse move which it happily complied, "Chrome?" Stella called out as Chrome appeared to her left, riding Snowflake, "Yes?" Chrome asked with a grin, "Am I doing alright?"

"You're doing great, I can tell you're quick learner." Chrome praised her as she blushed happily, "Is that so?" Stella cheekily said copying one of Chrome's favorite phrases, "Yes and I could tell you have an archer's blood in you." Chrome stated as continued to accompany Stella.

 _"I'm glad Anna can't come and haunt me."_ Chrome thought as he looked around and he saw that their classmate is following them around in pairs as well, _"Wow."_

"Um... Chrome?" Stella called out as he looked back to Stella, "Hm?" he hummed in a questioning manner, "When did you learn how to tame a horse?" she asked as Chrome cupped his chin in a thinking pose, "When I was about seven or eight. My uncle owns a ranch and a farm, I was interested in seeing some of his workers taming horses, then I tugged on to my uncle's shirt and asked him if I can tame a horse." Chrome replied, "It took me a whole month to tame that foal."

"What's a foal?" Stella asked after hearing the word, "A foal is a baby horse." Chrome answered as Stella giggled, "You must have showed that foal who's the boss." Stella giggled in a rather cute fashion, "I did, I was so proud that I used a lead to get the foal to my uncle. I ended up being petted along with the foal." Chrome answered, smiling at the fond memory. Stella smiled as well, seeing Chrome for the first time gave a smile that is genuinely bright and happy.

"Do you miss you're family?" Stella asked as Chrome's smile disappeared and was replaced with a poker face, "Yes, I miss them." he replied with no emotion whatsoever, _"I think I stepped in the sensitive part..."_ Stella said instantly regretting asking that question, "S-sorry."

"Hm?" he hummed as he looked at Stella who looked a bit sad, he sighed then nudged her, "Don't worry about asking those type of questions, I usually just shrugged them off really quickly." Chrome stated as scratches the side of Snowflake's head, "It actually lightens the load a bit, thank you." Chrome said with a smile making her feel better. They then heard a familiar scream as Chrome and Stella looked to their left and saw a horse galloping ahead of them as they both sweat dropped seeing Motor panicking and holding tight on the lead, "Are you gonna save him?"

"He could save himself for all I care, he invented too much things that almost shot my nuts off." Chrome said as he amusingly watched Motor in a hell's ride, "He's still your friend." Stella stated as Chrome shrugged, "He's more distant in terms of being 'friends' with me and Xander, so I doubt he's a real friend right now." Chrome stated sounding hurt, he really is but right now the joy is overwhelming the sadness, "Help him, now." Stella said with such a serious voice that it gave him shivers up his spine.

"Alright, alright. C'mere ***hole! Hyah!" Chrome swore surprising Stella as Snowflake immediately galloped at a fast pace, "You gonna owe me big time, little man!"

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene # 5**

The scene goes to Joooooooooo. Xander and Cupa. :P

"Hello, Cupa, Xander." Chrome greeted as he answered the Infirmary door, "What happened?"

"Cupa have a severe case of stomach ache." Xander answered in behalf of Cupa as she was holding her stomach, to lessen the pain, unfortunately, it's not working, "Is that so? Come in." Chrome said as he ushered the two in, "Where's Nurse Flora?" Xander asked as he helped Cupa sit on one of the beds, "She's out to get a few herbs. She said she needs to make more of her homemade remedies." Chrome replied as he got out a bottle of ointment, a tube of ointment, and a bottle of pills.

"Okay Cupa, just hold on for a couple of seconds." Chrome said as he filled a glass with mineral water and gave it to her, along with a pill, "Here you go." Chrome gave it to Cupa as she looked at him with distrust, "Are you sure he's allowed to do this?" Cupa asked, trying to make sure, "Um... He's allowed, since he personally asked the principal if he could help the school nurse with her work. Nurse Flora reported back to Mr. Craftingworth that he's a great help in her office." Xander explained, Chrome just face palmed because of his long explanation, "Learn to shorten your explanations, wastes bloody time."

"Alright, Cupa, that's your treatment, however, if you want. You can make that stomach ache disappear faster with this two ointment." Chrome showed the ointments, "If you choose the bottle, it'll be faster, if you choose the tube, it'll be the fastest." Chrome explained as Cupa pointed to the tube, "I... choose this."

"Alright." Chrome said as he gave the tube of ointment to Xander, "Come on, apply it to her stomach." Chrome said, "Eh?!" the two exclaimed as Chrome continued to organized the medicine cabinet, "You want me to do it instead? I'm not subtle about this type of things."

"H-how d-do I e-even apply it?!" Xander asked as he stuttered at the start, "You just rub it on stomach, it's that bloody simple." Chrome answered, continuing to organize, "H-how?!" Xander asked once more as Chrome groaned, "You raise the top part of her uniform until the stomach is visible then you apply it!" Chrome exclaimed getting tired of the questions.

"Could you be a bit more embarrassed?!" Cupa exclaimed as Chrome just looked at her, "With you? No, if I show any embarrassment, you'll bloody take advantage of it." Chrome said as he went back to organizing, "Jeez, so insensitive!" Cupa exclaimed as she crossed her arms, suddenly, she held her stomach as it began hurting once more, "Hurry up, or else the pain killer would wear off." Chrome said as the two looked at him, "The pill you gave her is a pain killer?!" Xander exclaimed.

"Yup. The real treatment is that ointment right there." Chrome said hiding a devious smile, "I'm heading to the next room to organize the equipment." Chrome stated to excuse himself, "Hurry up."

"A-alright, let's hurry up." Cupa said as she slowly raised her top until her stomach is now visible to Xander, "Um... Okay." Xander said gulping during the pause, he then squeezed the tube until a little bit of the ointment landed on his index finger and he began rubbing the treatment on her stomach as they blushed profusely.

"Cupa! Are you alright?!" her best friend Andria came busting through the door but stopped when she saw the scene, "Eh?" she blinked multiple times, trying to process the scene until she blushed and held her cheeks, Stella then came in as well as the same reaction happened, "Ee~h!" they squealed taking in the scene. The squeal made the two separate as Cupa blushed profusely and was pulling down hard on her top, as Xander was looking away scratching his cheek.

* * *

 **So, school is now back so the updates would be slower than usual and also that was a very long scene... Phew! I really got into the groove of it.**

 **Well anyways, thank you for reading the chapter and with that out of the way! I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **I'm just adding this since the number of words this chapter have, is showing the beast's number.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews... I wonder why I get the weird ones?**

 **Shine Archetype = It's where every mentally unstable bastards go. Otherwise known as a Mental Therapy Hospital.**

 **MSLBRAWL = Would I be able to kill you with laughter, in the future?**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDeN = Too late about that, I already pasted your name in Sticky Notes.**

 **Why?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Surprising Comedian.**

"Motor, be glad that you were only trampled." Case stated looking down at his down'd figure, "Yeah, getting trampled by Chrome is better than being trampled by a full-grown horse." Xander added in, poking the forearm of Motor, "I didn't trample him. The horse he was riding on fling'd me towards him when I took hold and~ therefore, I body slammed him unintentionally."

"Don't bloody use a 'John Cena' meme." Chrome glared at Case and Xander as they just sweat drop and smiling nervously, indicating that they were planning so, "Knew it." Chrome said with an annoyed look. A minute past and they went back to the bus to go have lunch in the park. Once they were there, the entire group decided to have lunch in the same area, talking to each other or even making jokes. Until they noticed 'him' not making a joke himself as they started, slowly but surely, looks toward him.

"What?" Chrome asked as he finished up his sandwich, "Why aren't you cracking a joke?!" Cupa exclaimed a bit disappointed about him, "If you can't tell, I'm not good at cracking jokes, just bones." Chrome replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, Chrome. Just try." Andria said trying to encourage Chrome, he just looked up and looked surprised, he saw a dog up a tree, "Hey." Chrome began as everyone looked at him, "Is that up dog?" he asked everyone as he pointed at the dog, "What?" Snowy asked.

"I don't get it." Stella said as she ponders, "What? Up dog?" Chrome returned with another question, "What is, up dog?" Xander asked as everyone immediately got it while Chrome is grinning, "That took a bit of time but that was good." Cupa stated smiling, "Does anyone have a funny story?" she asked as they all looked at Chrome once more, "Not me again."

"You made a great joke! Now how about a funny story?" Grace asked with her eyes beaming, "Alright, alright." Chrome gave in as he inhaled then exhaled out, "Now, back home. My mother's family owns a lot of dogs. Now I learned one thing from a wide variety of dogs that..." Chrome trailed off, "Larger dogs are smarter than smaller dogs."

"If you want proof, I have a real story, it's so ridiculous that I can't make it up." Chrome continued, "You see, I take care of lots of dogs, mostly the small to medium kinds. Now what compelled me to think that smaller dogs are dumb is because I have this cute Chihuahua and a Spitz. When they poop inside, my uncle said to place their nose into the poop. I did so and three days later the Spitz thought 'Oops! I'm not supposed to poop, here.' the second dog same thing."

"Now this little brain-dead Chihuahua comes along, he poops inside and I stick his nose in it, and three days later he thinks, 'I'm not supposed to poop, ever.'" Chrome ended as everyone laughed and he just made a snickering face, "And that's why they shake." Chrome added in making them all burst in laughter and clapping, "Now another proof is that most dogs know that when you find a stick, you put it in your mouth, sideways." he said emphasizing his point as they snickered, "I'm not kidding, this little idiot..."

"Found a stick about as long as he was and stuck it in his mouth but it was sticking straight out the front." he stated as they all exclaimed in a whoa or oh my, "This is true by the way, I was tending to the other dogs, he comes running at me and for whatever reason..." Chrome purposely trailed off, "He decided to look down." he stated his right index finger pointing down while he also look down causing them to laugh, "The stick got stuck in the mud, it crammed down his throat and with momentum, he pole vaulted over the stick."

That was the last straw for them as they burst out laughing, "The Spitz and I just looked at the scene with a poker face and like we were both thinking the same thing, we looked at each other, then to the brain dead chihuahua, soaking wet thanks to him landing in a bucket of water."

They laughed for more than a good ten seconds as they start to calm down, once they did they're disappointed rose up as Chrome stop talking, "Is that all?" Jells asked, "Yeah, probably couldn't think of any more funny stories." he stated as he began eating his other packed sandwich, "That was an amazing story, I haven't laughed like that in years." Motor spoke as Chrome snickered, "Yeah, of course~ you did." he sarcastically said as finishes his sandwich, "Who's next?"

"I don't think any of us would like to now, since, you overshadowed us with your story." Xander stated as the girls nodded, "It's not a contest, you know. We're just telling jokes to have fun, so don't worry about it. We'll all laugh, one way or another." Chrome encouraging them a bit, "Okay, Chrome. Can you make a promise?" Stella asked as Chrome went and leaned back with his arms contracted and his hands in front of him, "What, kind of promise?" he replied a bit nervous.

"Can you do this in the next canvassing? So at least it wouldn't end up boring." Stella suggest as Chrome thought for a second, "When is the next canvassing?" he asked as Andria pulled out a small notebook, "It's one week from now." she answered as Chrome nodded, "A~h, I Andrstand." Chrome said as Xander emoted with 'whoa' while Motor and Case face palmed and the girls reacted either with a giggle or they just shook their head, "Ah! Finally got that out of my chest!"

"So... Chrome, what's your decision?" Stella asked getting to the point once more, "Alright, I'll do it." Chrome agreed as the girls cheered, "Oh, also, I brought pastillas ."

"Pastillas?" Cupa asked always curious about food, "It's a sweet pastry, just try it." Chrome said as he held out the delicacies wrapped in see-through paper wrappers. The guys got one immediately and the girls just sat there looking at the pastries, "Hurry up, we four have a great appetite when it comes to this type of things." Chrome ushered as they slowly took one each, they pulled the two ends which made the pastry twist around. They then took it out of the wrapper and took a bite.

That bite, however, turned into a chomp as they popped it into their mouths immediately and held their cheeks in bliss, "Can I have more?!" they all exclaimed at the same time as they noticed the pile got a bit smaller, "Eh?! No fair!" Cupa exclaimed as the guys laugh, "The early bird gets the worm!" Xander stated as he had a handful and so did the rest.

 **A Week Later**

"Hello, students of C.H.A!" Chrome greeted with the microphone as it sounded all throughout giant room, "I am Chrome L. Donovan, the Leader of our peace-keeping group; Behavioral Intervention Team!" he exclaimed once more as he stomped twice and saluted while the members followed suit from their seats, "You probably saw some of the members but anyways..." he trailed off as he looked around, "I know what you all are thinking, why am I here. Well I'll tell you."

He gave a long pause, "I don't have a frickin' clue." he finally said which triggered a few snickers, "Oh wait, what?" Chrome asked as he covered the mic with his hands and looked to his right trying to listen, "Oh, right, that damn promise." he stated as he sighed, "I can see from all of your expression that, I'm, intimidating? Scary? Strict? Or all of the above?" Chrome asked, "A, B, C, or D?" he gave four choices as he heard Case, "D. Deez nutz!"

"Oh my, you have one?" Chrome said insulting Case's pride a bit, "I didn't know you had one but with that aside." he said skipping the topic, "I'm here right now because, we all know that canvassing su~cks." he stated pronouncing the last word a bit longer while having a funny tone to it. This in turn got a few laughs, "So I'm here to entertain you all, and here's how, by telling a story. Now hold your horses, just listen and see if you'll like it."

"Now my mother's family owns a lot of dogs, and I am assigned to taking care of the smaller ones." Chrome stated as he had his hands on his heart, "Now that means I have to walk them all, one by one if I wanted to. In my time of taking care of dogs, I have come to realize that smaller dogs have the brain capacity the same size as the smallest sized pistachio in the package I bought last time." he emphasized with his fingers showing the size, "Now I was walking this brain-dead chihuahua of mine, I was really sad about him..."

He trailed off while looking down, giving the impression that he was sad, "That nothing happened to him." he looked back up and gave an irritated face that made students, even the teachers laugh, "So, I decided to take my nephew, the youngest of my three godchildren, and gave the retractable leash to him." he stated with serious but funny face, "Now this nephew of mine, I don't know who he got it from but..." purposely trailed off, "He has this twisted little mind."

"How twisted he was, you ask?" Chrome asked to the students, "Try hitting somebody in the eye and just smile at your parents without a single hint of guilt in your eyes." Chrome stated as the students laugh, "That's how twisted he is, was I too cruel to the chihuahua?" he asked, "No because that little runt is cruel enough to poop in one of my sneakers." he said as he tilts his head and looked at the students then at the teachers making said teachers laugh because of his unblinking eyes staring at them immediately.

"I'm glad I'm making the teachers laugh." Chrome stated as he looked back, "Now back to the topic, I gave the retractable leash to my 'dear' nephew and gave the dog a walk."

"Now since it is a retractable leash it could extend until it's limit." he stated as some of the students nodded, "Now there is this one~ tiny button..." he purposely trailed off and looked at the students then at the teachers, "That would end the poor sucker's happiness." he finished, "Now my nephew decided to the press the button... then... he let, go." he finished as the students laughed and some of the teachers kind of felt sorry for the chihuahua, "I'm not making this up by the way."

"Now since he let go of the leash, it started skidding and bouncing across the sidewalk." he explained, "Now this shaking dog stopped and decided to look to where the sound was coming from, and what all creatures would do when you have something half the size of yourself started speeding towards you... Panic... and like a bullet, he ran away from the leash but the leash was a 'tad'..." Chrome said emphasizing with his fingers, "Bit faster. The chihuahua ran as fast as he can but ultimately got hit and knocked out."

"I just looked at my nephew who was innocently smiling at me." Chrome stated as he imitated said smile which in turns made the students laugh, he then looked at the teachers who laughed as well seeing the face, "I looked back at the poor dog and saw that it wasn't shaking at all!" he exclaimed, "I was like 'Holy crap! My nephew just cured the dog's shakeyitis!' I look back at my nephew and hugged him, I held him so that we were eye to eye. I look back at the dog and saw it was shaking once more." everyone in the room was laughing as he continues his story.

"I looked back at my nephew and said this few words in a deep tone, 'You failed me'. I am not kidding, I said that to my nephew without hesitation." Chrome stated as they continue to laugh that some started wheezing already, "Oh my, I'll wait for you all to calm down." he then started staring at a girl with tilted head who was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, "You alright there?" Chrome asked as his head is still in the same position, "I'm so scared right now, and I'm beating my chest so fast that I could hear two thumps in one beat."

"Wait a minute..." he stopped beating his chest and placed the mic on his heart, "Holy crap! I sound like I'm having a heart attack!" he exclaimed as he saw that the girl laughing even more, "Oh my god! She fell off her chair! I better stop right now or I might kill somebody with words." Chrome said as he stopped talking hearing the room filled with laughter, as the laughter died down, the room was filled with a silent but funny atmosphere as they all look at Chrome who wasn't blinking at all and looking around.

They were snickering trying to contain their laughter as he looked to and fro, to the students then to the teachers, "So let's continue, can I?" Chrome asked as they all cheered yes, "Over kill much? I only needed one voice from way~ over there." he pointed to the very back of the audience, "Yeah!" he heard a single lone voice cheered out making him snicker, "Alright then, now let's talk about something that everybody knows about and can relate to."

"It's about women's purses." Chrome stated as the funny meter was rising, "We have mothers that have purses right? It really scares me that there are a lot of them." Chrome stated triggering a few chortle, "It scares me, because, my mother has this purse, half the size of my forearm. My mother asked me to get her wallet in it and when I did..." he trailed off and did a hacking and slashing motion, "I needed a machete." he stated as they all laughed, "It was a jungle I tell you, I heard a man's scream, and a tigers roar inside my mother's purse."

"I was looking for the wallet so fast that I felt like a librarian looking for a specific card from the card catalogs." he stated, "I finally found it and gave it to her, now when she asked me to get her wallet once more, I refused by saying "Hell naw! That purse is evil! I heard a man being mauled to death by a tiger in there!"

"I don't really get women's purse, when you turn it upside down, there's nothing dropping down but when you turn it right side up and put your hands in it, you'll find a bowling bowl in it." Chrome stated acting out the sentence, "A women's purse is like a void. My mother asked me to fetch a mouse trap and I replied, 'Ma! Just put a cheese inside your purse' she replied back by asking 'Why would I do that?'..." he trailed of giving a cheeky expression to the students and to the teachers, "The mouse would get lost! In the inside, it's bigger than the maze in Maze Runner!"

"That answer took me to a one way trip of sore rear, I was like nine when I still didn't know the meaning of subtlety." Chrome explained rubbing his rear remembering the feeling of soreness from before, "I didn't know why, but subtlety wasn't in my vocabulary when I went to a hot springs when I was like... seven or so... It went 'Toing'!" Chrome exclaimed as he raised his index finger from his closed right fist extremely fast that the teachers laughed and some of the students who got the dirty joke, "What medicine was I taking for the topic to go from a purse to a child's sausage?"

They laughed once more as Chrome notice the canvassing was about to be over, " I guess it's almost finish so I'll end my story here." Chrome said as a couple of disappointed aw's was heard, "Don't worry, maybe next canvassing or even talent showcasing, I would perform. Thank you for listening to my story!" he exclaimed as he walked back to his seat as he was received with a loud round of applause.

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #6**

Le Motor and Andria.

"Uh... Motor, are you sure you want to hold the year old Husky's leash?" Chrome asked handing the leash to his friend, "Yeah, I'm sure." he replied taking the leash, "What made you decide to do this? I thought you prefer video games?" Chrome asked as he sighed, "Just got bored of it, I want to try something else."

"Alright if you say so." Chrome said hiding a devilish grin, "Run."

"What?" Motor asked and he was immediately given an answer by the husky running at full speed which in turned made Motor zoom across the ground, "Everybody watch out! There's a Husky and a midget on the loose!" Chrome warned everybody in the area. The husky dragged Motor who was lying on his back as he screams for his life but he was silenced when the husky decided to go under Andria, "Eep!" Andria exclaimed as she held down her skirt when the two runners went past by.

"I didn't think that one through..." Chrome said to himself, "Or did I?"

* * *

 **And~ end of chapter! This is a short one due to the fact that I have to let all of those jokes out of my chest. Now I'm really scared of what you guys and gals would think about this chapter but I'm just preparing myself to know what you all think... Funny or not?**

 **With that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm rather irritated that a review containing one word is filling up the space.**

 **Shine Archetype = Woof?**

 **Undertario = If you don't have anything to say for more than five words, I suggest you just don't post a review.**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDeN = You as well... I suggest you fix your typo issues, sometimes one word would change the meaning.**

 **MSLBRAWL = I'd like to keep on going but (looks at PS4 set-up and PC)... I'm rather... busy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Private Summer Villa?!**

"Chrome!" Jells called out to him as he was about to walk down the stairs to finally start his summer vacation, "Yeah?" Chrome looked back to Jells stopping himself from stepping down the first steps, "Here, an invitation." Jells gave a card to Chrome as he read the content, _"An invitation? To a Summer Villa?"_

"The rest are joining, right?" Chrome asked looking above the card and at Jells, "Yup, we'll all be going at the exact same time, about eight in the morning." Jells stated as Chrome nodded, "I'll remember that." he went down the stairs to prepare for the unexpected. He didn't expect a call once he's in his room.

"Hello?" Chrome said in a questioning tone as he heard a very familiar voice, "Hello, Moch _(Mok)_!" a female voice said through the phone, "Auntie Audrey?! What made you call me today?" he asked getting over his shock, "Well... your dear niece had a tantrum."

"What made her?" Chrome asked, "Well... she wants to see you again... she kept on saying 'I want to see Uncle Chrome again!" over and over." he heard his auntie sigh tiredly, "That's why I'm sending her over for the rest of the summer. I hope that doesn't bother you." his auntie said as he hummed, "Of course, I'd love to see Katherine again." Chrome said, "We're already at your dormitory by the way." he heard her as his jaws dropped, "What?! I'll be right there!"

He immediately rushed outside of his room and out into the hallway as he missed her auntie say 'Don't rush'. Once he was on the first floor, he went immediately to the front door and opened it to see his Auntie and his godchild waiting for him at the gate. He was beyond thrilled seeing his niece again, he opened the gate and was met with a lunging Katherine, "Uncle Chwome!" she lunges at her uncle who caught her and raised her up, eye to eye, "Kat-kat! So good to see you again!"

"What am I again?" Chrome asked holding her really high, Katherine however turned shy, "Uncle Chwome." she said in a quiet tone as he chuckles, "Still the same I see. Hello Auntie!" he greeted her as she smiles and waves, "Hello, so... Can you take care of her for the summer?"

"Yeah, I think I can. I budget my money enough that I can feed a family for years." Chrome said as he places Katherine on his shoulder, that's how small and young she is, "How old is she again?" Chrome asked tickling her earning a few giggles, "She's three." his auntie answered, "Well aren't you a big girl!" he exclaimed as he throws her up then catches her earning a fit of giggles, "Again!" she exclaimed as he did so once more, earning a few more giggles, "Thank you so much! I'll fetch her again after summer."

"Is this about uncle again?" Chrome asked with a very serious tone that his auntie stopped immediately, "Yes." she answering with a sigh, "I see... Don't worry; I'll take care of Kat-kat while you deal with the 'issue'." Chrome said as he saw his auntie mouthed out thank you once more, "Alright Kat-kat, let's come back in."

"Where is mommy going, uncle?" Katherine asked in her sweet and innocent tone kids below five has, "She's um... Going to attend to business." he replied trying to sound as convincing as possible, "Would you like to go swimming?" Chrome asked changing the subject immediately, "Yes." she answered shyly, "We're going tomorrow, okay?" Chrome asked, "Okay." she replied, "Good, I'll give you some snacks." Chrome carried her all the way up to his room and gave her snacks.

Katherine is an odd child, kids tend to be hyper-active and outgoing but she isn't any of those. She's quiet and timid to people she doesn't know that much but she becomes a bit for active when she's having fun, _"Heh, reminds me of myself."_ Chrome thought as he continued to take care of her.

* * *

 **Day 1**

Jells and her cousin Jennifer is currently waiting at the entrance of a bus that is large enough to fit an entire class of forty people. Along the road they saw the first person to show up and it was none other than Chrome carrying three luggages, two on his right hand and one on his left, however, they examined further and saw a small girl with him, holding on to one of the luggage, "Who's with him?" Jennifer asked smiling, "His daughter?"

"I don't think he's that type of guy, Jenny." Jells said with an exasperated tone and an angry glare, "Hey, hey. Easy there, you know I'm just joking." Jennifer reacted to Jells rather abrupt ignition, "Whatever." Jells said as she folds her arm together. Once he was in chatting range, the girl shyly went behind him and peeking around his leg, "Hello Chrome." Jells greeted, "Who's the cute little girl?" Jennifer asked as she crouched down trying to check at the girl only for the said girl to hide further behind Chrome.

"She's Katherine, my godchild but I prefer to call her my niece." Chrome answered as he reaches behind him and Katherine knows what to do already and grabs his hand, "Come on, and introduce yourself." Chrome said in a soothing and encouraging tone, Katherine introduced herself but it fell on deaf ears, "She's really shy." Jennifer said while giggling, "Well she got it from me." Chrome laughed which made the two raise their eyebrows, "You, shy? Huh?" Jells said encouraging a hearty laugh from him.

"We're cousins, related by blood. Also the Leonardo family's children are all shy, even myself when I was young." Chrome explained after he stopped laughing, "However, she's the quietest of newer generations. Excited to swim, Kat-kat?"

"Y-yes!" Katherine replied happily making the two cousins giggle and Katherine earned a smile from her uncle, "Alright, can we come in? I'd rather not let her under the sun for too long." Chrome stated as he used his own shadow to give her a cool cover the two nodded and let the godfather and godchild to enter the bus.

Katherine is a curious kid and this time wasn't any different, once they were inside the bus and took a seat she immediately went exploring, checking every seat, her uncle peeking around, paying close attention to her, however, when somebody unfamiliar went inside the bus, she immediately looked and ran back to her uncle, shyness overcoming her. That somebody was Andria and you could probably guess also likes kids and when she saw Katherine she immediately became infatuated.

Andria went to where the kid went to and was shocked to see Chrome carrying the kid, "Hello, Andria. I'm probably guessing you saw Katherine here." Chrome stated as he rubs Katherine's back, "Don't mind her, she's really shy." he added, "Hey, you don't have to be shy, she's one of my friends. Come on, introduce yourself." with a soothing tone she would have guess that Katherine would introduce immediately but, no, she hugged her uncle even harder, "How about you introduce yourself."

"Hello!" Andria said kneeling down so that Katherine can look down, "My name's Andria, what's your's?" she asked with a jolly tone that Katherine looked back to her and said her name in a quiet tone, "Pardon, I didn't hear it." Andria stated as Katherine repeated a bit louder, "What?" Andria asked once more making Chrome chuckle, "I feel like this is you when you were young."

"I'm not that quiet!" Andria exclaimed as she puffed her cheeks, "Sorry, what?" Chrome said putting his hand behind his ear, taunting her who made her went on her merry way to her seat, "That's how you annoy somebody." Chrome stated looking down at Katherine who just had her curious eyes wide while sitting like a puppy, "Still want to go exploring?" he asked as she nodded meekly, "Alright." he said as he placed Katherine back down on the bus' floor gently, letting her go on her merry way.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 _"What. The. F***!?"_ Chrome mentally shouted as he looked around the bus seeing the B.I.G senior officers invited as well, _"I'll have to talk about them concerning Katherine's safety."_ Chrome thought as he gently pats Katherine's sleeping form, which her head was lying down on a small pillow on his lap. She, unfortunately woke due to the loud racket they were causing, her eyes teared up and soon turned into a full-blown cry, "H-hey! Shh, shh, it's alright go back to sleep." Chrome immediately held her close and started whispering to her as he rocks her back to sleep which slowly works.

He continues to rock and pat her to sleep which he learned watching his mother, and other mothers in his neighborhood before. When Katherine is fully asleep Chrome then angrily looked back at them who stopped the noise they were making and ended up looking at the angry godfather's face, "Keep it down, you wouldn't want a child having a tantrum." Chrome said in a colder tone to which they all resorted to whispering, "Kat-kat?" Chrome noticed that Katherine were no longer sleeping.

Instead, she was looking at her godfather while she was lying down on the pillow, "Aw, couldn't sleep anymore?" Chrome asked her as she nods, he then resorted to picking her up and carrying her, "Are you bored?" he asked which received a small nod, "Alright." he then placed her beside him while facing him waiting for her godfather to do something. He then covered his face and to her surprised he disappeared, then he reappeared in front of her once he uncovered his face, "Peek-a-boo!"

The godfather received a giggle from his godchild as he continues, "Peek-a-boo!" he is entertaining the child to the point that her giggles could be heard all throughout the bus. These in turn made everyone feel really good, hearing the child's laughter like a happy and peaceful song, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Chrome exclaimed as he resorted to tickling his godchild who rewarded him with a few more fits of giggling, after a few seconds later, he relented and let the now tired yet happy child fall to sleep.

 **Ten More Minutes (Yeah, you should probably get used to this)**

"Um... What's wrong, guys?" Chrome asked after he got Katherine to wake up and got his luggage. He saw the guys looking up with their jaws dropped down, he then looked to where they were staring at and saw a giant villa, "Huh."

"Wow, you don't seem as impressed as the rest." Jells stated as Chrome shrugged, "Kind of hard to explain." Chrome stated, "Come on, Kat-kat, hold my hand." he ushered his godchild which she did obligingly, "Come on, I feel rather nauseous. So is... Xander?" Chrome looked around and snickered seeing Xander in his rather... pathetic state at the moment, "Last one inside gets to clean that up!" Cupa suddenly shouted as all of the girls rushed inside, Chrome just looked at the scene behind him then continued to walk inside, "You hungry, Kat-kat?"

"Uh-huh." Katherine replied quietly, accompanied with a nod, "Let's find our room first." once they found their room, Chrome began unpacking and organizing their belongings. Unfortunately, since he was so busy with unpacking, he didn't notice Katherine exploring out of the room, "After this, I'll get you some snacks." Chrome stated, "Kat-kat?" he looked around and noticed she's gone, "Bloody hell..." he face palmed, "Well, I have trust in her. She won't be any trouble to find."

Katherine was per se, walking with a waddling feel around the ginormous hallways; she always thought her godfather was tall and aspired to be as tall. At the end of the hallway, to her right she saw stairs going down and straight ahead another set of stairs going up. She knew to herself that she can't climb a set of stairs so she settled and went down the stairs slowly, holding the walls to keep her from falling off. However, to others who is witnessing this finds it really adorable.

However, knowing her godfather they would just stay away from her to avoid her from crying, since Chrome might kill them, 'Kat-kat?! Where are you?!" they heard her godfather call out her nickname as suddenly Katherine who finished reaching the bottom of the stairs immediately ran/waddled behind Stella who was about to give everyone some snacks, "Oh my!" Stella exclaimed as she almost dropped everything when Katherine went behind her legs, peeking around it.

The godfather noticed this and grinned as he walked towards Stella, "Hey, have you seen Katherine anywhere?" Chrome asked which Stella got it immediately, "No, I haven't." Stella stated causing Katherine to giggle, "Really?" Chrome crouched then looked around Stella's legs, "Is she hiding here?" Chrome stated which made Katherine go to the other side, "Hurry up, Chrome! This is really embarrassing!" Stella stated as she started blushing, "Alright."

"Come here, Kat-kat!" Chrome exclaimed as he nabbed her and took her into his hold, "You thought you can hide from me?" he asked as Katherine nodded accompanied with a giggle, "Now say sorry to Stella." Chrome said as Katherine happily looked at Stella, "Sorry!" she said in a decent tone that it warmed her heart hearing a child say that word to her, "No problem, Katherine." Stella replied, "I have snacks prepared, you two should head to the living room."

"Alright, let's go, Kat-kat." he said in response as they went on their way while Kat-kat waving at Stella, who she waved back as well, "Reminds me of her godfather." Stella giggled as she followed suit. Once she was there, she saw everyone seated down on one of the many couches. Chrome sat down and letting Katherine sit on his lap who was a big ball of joy right now, "Alright guys! I brought snacks!" Stella stated as she placed the tray full of snacks, however, once it was on the table it suddenly disappeared due to them grabbing as much as they could.

"Oh my." Chrome and Stella both said as the same time, both of them looked at Katherine as her lips began trembling, "There, there, I knew this would happen so I brought snacks for our own." Chrome said as he pulled out a box of Pocky out of his jacket. Katherine just stared at the box curiously, "Here." Chrome took a stick of the chocolate covered bread stick and gave it to her, she gingerly took hold and began nibbling on it. After a few seconds of nibbling Katherine looked towards Stella and then nudged his godfather.

"Hm? What is it?" Chrome asked as Katherine looked towards Stella, "Oh? Want to share? Here, you can give this to her." Chrome pulled out another stick and gave it to Katherine, he then laid her down on the floor gently. Katherine began walking/waddling towards Stella and when she was there she offered it. Touched by the gesture, Stella crouched down and happily took it, "Aww. Thank you." she hugged her then let's Katherine walk/waddle back to her godfather, "Good girl."

"Aww..." everyone in the room became soft and touched witnessing the act of kindness, "I hope she don't turn out to be a greedy person." Chrome stated as he took Katherine back on his lap, she continued on to nibbling, "We're not greedy!" Andria said a bit ashamed, "Oh? Tie down Motor and I'll point out a few evidences." Chrome stated as Katherine continues to nibble, not caring about the soon-to-be blazing discussion, "Let's stop this before she even gets to hear swear words." Stella stated.

"I'm stopping alright, can't let this sweet godchild of mine get corrupted with swears." Chrome stated hugging Katherine which squirmed a bit, trying to finish her snack, "Uncle!" Katherine exclaimed a bit annoyed, "She can talk?" Blazette asked, "She can, she just talks when simple gestures wouldn't work.' he stated as he felt tugging on his sleeves, "Huh? What is it?" he then looked at Katherine who had her palm open in front of him, "I'll give you another one if you say my name."

"Uncle Chwome!" Katherine immediately stated as he willingly gave another to her niece, "So where are we going to swim, exactly?" he asked considering that the beach is more dangerous for Katherine, "Well... it depends really, where do you guys want to go?" Jells asked, "The beach!" the girls all shouted as the some of the guys kept quiet, "Where do you want to go swimming, Kat-kat?" Chrome asked, "Chrome, why are you asking her? You should decide yourself." Charlotte stated as Chrome began laughing, "What are you laughing about?!"

"Listen to her answer." Chrome replied as he stopped laughing and looked at Katherine, who looked back at her uncle, "Swim pool." Katherine answered with so much adorableness that it can give diabetes to everyone in the room, "Anyone want to object?" the godfather asked as the girls just shook their heads slowly, still under the trance from Katherine's cuteness, "Well then!" Chrome placed Katherine on her seat and gave the box of Pocky to her, which she took another stick after one was gone.

"We should all prepare for tomorrow! Take a rest and sort things out." Chrome stated as they all nodded and went to their rooms, Chrome noticed Drake is the only one left, _"Huh."_ Chrome then looked back at Katherine who finished all of the Pocky and had a few chocolate marks on her face. The godfather just chuckled and took her napkin out of her jacket and began wiping her face clean after that he carried Katherine once more and sat beside Drake, ten centimeters apart.

"So, considering we're under the same roof, I better hope that you won't mistreat anybody here." Chrome stated as he pats Katherine's head softly, "I'll never do that." Drake replied albeit a few seconds later, "To the girls, you won't but to the guys... heh... You always gave me the impression that you're a ring-necked pheasant."

"What do you mean by that?" Drake asked getting a bit temperate, "Here, read it for yourself." Chrome gave a pamphlet talking about Ring-necked Pheasants which is Xander's project, he asked for it and a few 'agreements' later Chrome kept it for himself. Drake took it then began reading while this is happening he and Katherine already went to their room. Drake kept on reading until he discovered what Chrome meant, "Male Ring-necked Pheasants establish harems of hens, as many as a dozen female birds."

"You've always been like that, even during school." Chrome said insultingly as he leans on one of the railings over-looking Drake, "Why you!"

"Nah ah ah, Stop trying to deny it. I've seen how you look at me when I tease a girl." Chrome stated with a smile as Drake immediately went up the stairs while Chrome just stood there still smiling at him. Once Drake was close enough he took hold of the collar of Chrome's jacket and had his fist ready to punch him, "Come on, punch me." Chrome provoked Drake which almost discourages him from doing so, "What's wrong? I dared you." Chrome stated with a smile.

Drake however saw someone that have planned everything three steps ahead, he knew that if he punches him, the girls would start having doubts about him and the guys would start becoming more hostile to him. If he tries to reason it, he knew Chrome would win the argument because of the little mistake he did by acting prematurely and went ahead and grabbed his collar. All in all, he's helpless in this situation so he let go, however, he noticed Chrome's smile disappear and looked back at him and saw Katherine hugging a small pillow.

What she saw made her afraid of Drake, why did he grabbed her uncle's collar and were about to punch him, this in turn made her eyes tear up and her lips wobbling, she began crying as Chrome rushed towards her and carried her, rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Once she did they began walking back to their room but Chrome stopped, "Sorry about this. I just gave you a lesson, even if you're perfect at everything, both physically and intellectually, you're ultimately flawed mentally. Maybe that's why you have MPD."

"How did I know this?" Chrome asked immediately, "Well I have this teaching that I carry out, nobody is perfect." he started, "So I deduced you had a flaw, and didn't notice any flaws outside, so I began looking for flaws in the inside. Guessed this experiment proves my teaching was right."

"And also... I'm not the type of guy to be fought in mental wars because if you did, let's say... You'll have a few more personalities to deal with." Chrome stated in a warning fashion, "Another thing, I hate your attitude, you hate bullies, rude people, and even idiots? I wonder what they think about you and what you do to them? Let me help you know, an insensitive, savage, and graceless know-it-all."

"The girls all likes and even love you but the guys feel the opposite about you, I've only endured your company but starting tomorrow, I won't show any mercy, even if you're stronger and smarter, I'll fight back, even it costs my life." Chrome stated leaving a dumbfounded Drake alone on the hallway as he and Katherine went back to their room.

* * *

 **Adorable (Or Not) Scene #7**

Chrome and Stella... I don't know what I'm doing now...

"Again!" Katherine happily said as her godfather throws her high up in the air then catches her, "Again!" Katherine stated but Chrome relented and placed her besides him on the couch, this in turn made her rather cranky but she then saw Stella, "Auntie!" she rushed towards her, "Wait... Auntie?!" Chrome exclaimed as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks, "Awe, what's wrong, Kat-kat?" Stella asked as she crouched down, Katherine held her arms up to her and jumping gesturing that she wants to be carried, "Of course I'll carry you."

"There we go!" Stella said as Katherine looks at her, "What is it?" she asked once more and Katherine pointed over to her godfather, "Uncle!" she exclaimed, "Alright." she then walked towards and sat beside Chrome albeit with space, "Do you know what she called you a moments ago?" Chrome brought up which piqued her interest, "What is it?"

"Auntie." Chrome answered which made Stella blush very hard, "Auntie, Auntie, Auntie!" Katherine kept repeating as she bounced up and down on Stella's lap, _"She thinks we're married?!"_ both Chrome and Stella thought as he had a slight blush and Stella had the most noticeable blush of all times.

* * *

 **Ayyy! I got to finally say what I wanted to say to that too perfect sunovab****! Well anyways sorry guys and gals for the long update! Been very busy and had to balance my game time and study time but I've finally finish a chapter in between those times!**

 **With that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wazzup?**

 **SCP -788 Entity = So if I delete the previous chapter, that means the forgiveness will disappear?**

 **Shine Archetype = Not harsh, just reality. Your OC exists alright, as a baby sitter.**

 **Xanderush305 = To your bum? Sure, let me help.**

 **Just read the damn thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Summer Vacation!**

"You know, Xander. I know it's open but that doesn't mean you could inconspicuously look at it." Chrome stated while he was concentrated on a book, he then looked over his book to see Xander sitting down playing on his handheld console and Cupa lying down. The reason why Chrome said this because Cupa is wearing a skirt, "W-what are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about." Chrome stated as he heard his sweet niece call out to him, "Uncle!" Katherine ran towards her uncle, "Aw, hello there, how was your bath?" he asked his niece, "Good!" Katherine replied earning a head pat from her uncle, "Is that so? Come here." Chrome took hold of his niece and held her close getting to smell the soap and shampoo with his great sense of smelling... however it is sometimes clogged up, "Now where is Stella, I need to thank her for giving you a bath."

"You don't have to thank me, I wanted to give her a bath and she's such a sweetheart. Obeying everything I asked of her and even got worried that a soap got in my eye." Stella appeared as well with a hand towel, "How the nether did you get soap in your eye especially when giving a child a bath?" Chrome asked with a smile which struck a few nerve strings of Stella's, "Eheheh. Don't start with me mister." she replied back, "Is that so? Well, make me, honey." Chrome replied which made Stella a loss for words, _"Honey?!"_

This made Chrome chuckle, "Auntie is blushing!" Katherine stated which made Chrome sweat drop as their friends heard what she said, "Auntie? Are you dating Stella, now?" Shine went down the stairs yawning and wore his sun glasses around Chrome... due to his orders, "No, we're not dating, Katherine here just seems to think that." he replied but then he gave a cheeky grin and looked at Stella, "I wouldn't mind though." he stated causing Stella to blush even further which made Chrome laugh and Shine shaking his head left and right, "Stop teasing her, she might explode like a volcano."

"Yeah, I should stop or else we'll have a 'hot' situation." Chrome stated as Stella crossed her arms smiling together with a 'really now?' expression, "Well played!" Shine said, "You set him up with that one, Shine." Stella looked at his direction who shrugged but they then saw Motor standing still and looking at Chrome, he face-palmed, "Why are there only three to four people here that like puns." Chrome stated but then heard Motor's threat, "If I hear you make one more pun, I'll spin your head around." Motor threatened Chrome as he mockingly placed his hand to his heart, "Oh please, I don't want my head to be s'pun' around."

"Pfft!~" Shine snickered as Stella giggled loudly as Motor felt pain never he have felt before, "Aw, what's wrong Motor? Have a 'short' fuse?" Chrome mockingly stated as Motor just went on his way back to his room, pissed, "Jeez, he didn't have to be so 'down' about it." he continued as they began to laugh while Katherine was just smiling not understanding what's going on, "So, everybody is set? Sweet Katherine over here can't wait to go swimming." Chrome stated as he hugged Katherine who giggled in response.

"You aren't going anywhere without having breakfast." Stella stated immediately recovering from laughing, "You want to have breakfast, Kat-kat?" Chrome stated as Katherine looked up to him and thought for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright."

 **An Hour Later**

"Hurry up! We gotta go, we gotta go, we gotta!" Cupa stated happily jumping up and down, "You know, it'll be faster if you would help." Case stated as he and Chrome were packing their belongings in the vans Jells rented, "Alright, gotcha!" Cupa stated as she ran and got to work helping, "Alright girls! Get in that van!" Cupa stated as she was about to run towards to it but was stopped by Drake, holding the top back of her t-shirt and lifting her up, "You know, I have a better idea." Drake stated as his idea was set in motion.

The idea is to balance out the vans by assigning half of the responsible people and half of the irresponsible people to both of the vans, "Considering you placed three of the retards in my side means you can't handle all three of them, can you?" Chrome asked Drake, "..." he could only be silent as he went in to his respective van, "Can't speak to me now? Huh, I was gonna say I misunderstood him after I thought it through all night but whatever." Chrome said to himself, "All right, to anyone who was assigned to me, get in now, we don't want that reservation to expire."

 ** _(Oh come on, you already know who's in the van with Chrome, right?_** **No? _You probably haven't read my older stories.)_**

"Um, Chrome?" Stella said trying to get his attention, "Huh, what is it?" Chrome asked taking his attention from Katherine to Stella who was just sitting beside him, "Is what you said true?" she asked, "What did I say?" he replied with a question, "About you not minding to date me?" she asked as Chrome were rather in his own description in personal trouble, _"Might as well get this out of the way."_ he thought as he smiled widely, "Well, what do you think?" Chrome asked as he stretched then lied down on her lap, facing her and his hands behind his head, "Huh, sweet heart?"

This action caused Stella to heat up so much that she might pass out at any moment, "Come on, and whisper it to me." Chrome said as Katherine just watches her uncle and auntie(?) have a little 'bonding' moment, she puffed her cheeks, jealous as she crawls towards them and laid her head on her uncle's belly, "Aw, she wants to cuddle too." he stated as he looked back up to Stella once more, "Come on, don't be shy, there's no wrong answer." he smiled once more as she saw her open her mouth then close it.

A few moments later she said, "Y-yes?" she said in a questioning manner, "Huh." he looked away from her, "It's a first for me, to have someone's first guess to be right." he looked back smiling, "What do you say?" he asked as he was waiting, "Yes!" Stella exclaimed as quiet as possible, "Shh." he closed his right eye and placed a finger on his lips, "Let's keep this a secret to them, wouldn't want to be the center of attraction every time we're together, capiche?" Chrome asked as she nodded.

"O-of c-course." Stella replied, "Huh, what did you say? Get a bit closer." he ushered as she did so and repeating it once more, "Come again? Get even closer." he 'didn't' heard her and so she went even closer and was about to repeat when she was suddenly kissed on the forehead, "Just kidding, heard you loud and clear."

"Huh, lucky us. They're not even paying attention to us." Chrome stated as he sat up and looked around the bus, "Hey mister, how long are we gonna be riding?" Chrome asked the driver of the van as he continued paying attention to the road, "I'd say about ten or so minutes." the driver replied as he nodded, "Alright, thanks." Chrome replied as he sat back down and looked at Stella while patting Katherine who was on his lap, "How about let's discuss what to do and what not to do in some situations?"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Alright, if you're gonna swim; change in to your swimming outfit." Drake stated being the responsible older person in the group, "Of course dad." Hideki replied as he was carrying his stuff, "Where is our hut by the way?" he asked Jells as she tries to remember, "It's hut number 253." Jells replied as they looked around if everybody is present, only to see Andria and Cupa missing, "I bet Cupa already went ahead and changed her clothes, dragging poor Andr with her." Stella stated.

"I'll believe you, I don't 'Andr'stand them as much as you do." Chrome stated as some chuckled and some groaned in pain, "Let's go, I don't want Katherine getting a sun burn without even getting in the pool." he stated as he let Katherine stand under his shadow, "Let's start looking." Jared stated as they started walking. Once they were there, preparations began as the girls decided to change first, "Hey, Stella! Can you change Katherine's clothes too? I need to help the guys craft the grilling plate, "Sure, come here, Kat-kat."

"Do you guys even know how to craft the grilling plate?" Chrome asked as they all shook their heads in sync, "Am I the only one that has been raised outside their homes?" he face palmed, "All right, give me six pieces of clay, four iron rods, and a furnace." he asked and five minutes of work later, he built a grilling station, "Just start cooking, I'm gonna check up on Kat... Kat... Pfft..." he covered his mouth as he then saw the girls coming back, "Hey, guys! There's a buffet over there!"

"What?! Where?!" the guys excluding Drake and Hideki exclaimed as they all looked to where Chrome was pointing at, some got a nose bleed while the others looked away as Chrome started laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground, "And what are you laughing about?" Grace asked as the girls is taking in the scene, "Answer me." "I... I... c-can't!" Chrome replied in between breaths while continuing to laugh, "And why is that?" Grace asked, "I can't breathe!"

"Why?" Grace continued asking, "You know what? How about you just look over there, then to you all and tell me why?" Chrome stopped laughing while sitting up, "Now if you'll excuse me." Chrome said as he looked at the guys with their nose bleeding and resumed laughing, "Oh, hello, Kat-kat." Chrome stated once he calmed down, "You want to swim?" he asked as she nodded, "Alright, Stella. Could you let her swim?" he asked as she nodded, "Why do you keep on asking Stella, are you two perhaps, dating?" Cupa asked which made Stella rigid.

"Why?" Chrome repeated, "Seriously? Here, Andria can you take her to the pool?" Chrome asked Andria as she nodded then tries to take Katherine's arms only to run and hide behind her uncle, "Now do you see why?" Chrome stated as Stella took Katherine's hands, "Come on, Kat-kat." Stella stated as they went ahead towards the kiddie pool, "Considering I need to get to my duties... I'm gonna change." Chrome stood up and went on his way, carrying his bag with him.

"Alright! I'm going to change to- Ack!" Xander exclaimed at the end as the back of his collar were grabbed by Hideki which was surprising to say the least, "Why did you stop me for, Hideki?!" Xander exclaimed trying to get out of his grip and resulted to punching Hideki's arm over and over until he got irritated and hurt to the point that Hideki had to punch back causing him to stop, "Ow!" Xander reacted as he rubs his 'sore' arm, "Why did you hit me for?!" Xander exclaimed once more.

 _"Why?!"_ Hideki shouted in his mind as nerves were popping out, "I see why you hate him." Hideki stated to Motor as he shook his head, "I don't hate him for that, I hate him for something else." Motor stated as he continues to play on his phone, "Why aren't you guys swimming yet? Come on, let's go!" Cupa stated, "Let's wait for Chrome to show up." Blazette stated as said person showed up a minute later, "You guys should hurry up and change clothes, the line there is ridiculous, lucky enough that I found an empty room right off the bat."

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I'll finish things up." Drake stated as he began grilling, "Hey, Jared." Chrome called out as Jared hummed, "Yes?" he replied as Chrome placed his hand left hand on his left shoulder, "Even if it's summer vacation, do your job." Chrome stated as he went to look for the kiddie pool, "Don't 'sweat' it." Jared replied with a pun as Chrome looked back with a look that says 'seriously?' "What? You can make puns but I don't?" Jared asked as, "I make puns but not during and after a serious conversation."

"Alright, alright, sheesh, he's rather scary today." Jared stated as he rubs the back of his head, "Let's go, Jared, before we get stuck in line for the changing rooms." Hideki called out as Jared immediately grabs his bag and went towards the guys, "Did boss say something?" Hideki asked as Jared nodded, "Did he said something about my sun glasses policy that he put on my head or is it about our duties?" Shine asked, "Duties." Jared replied, _"Don't let any harm come to any students of C.H.A both inside and outside the school grounds."_ those three thought as they continued on, _"Why am I so serious?"_ Shine thought afterwards.

Once they were done changing they went on their way, Shine heading back to the hut. Now back to Stella, Katherine, and Chrome which were in the kiddie pool and they were at the deepest part of it... which is approximately two feet. Luckily for the two of them there were also grown-ups with them in the pool, playing with their own kids. However... If you take a closer inspection on Katherine's features, she has Stella's complexion and Chrome's features, being the smile and the eyes... They would give off the expression that they were married.

"Oh! Uncle is after you, ah!" Stella said in a playful tone as she was carrying Katherine and is currently in a 'proper' crouching position as she tries to 'get' away from Chrome. Speaking of him, he was using walking like a dog towards them, except his legs and feet is straight forward. Now speaking of Katherine, she is giggling happy as she hold onto Stella as much as possible, "Eh, we should stop." Chrome stopped moving towards them confusing Katherine, "Why?" Stella asked.

"Your top is about to fly away." Chrome pointed as he looked away, trying not to look too much, "Eep!" Stella stated as she places Katherine down gently which the water reached about to her neck, "Come here, Kat-kat." Chrome stated as he sat down and ushered Katherine to swim to him, to which she did urgently, "Alright, I fixed it." Stella stated still bright red from that, "Alright, let's go meet up with them." Chrome replied as he stood up carrying Katherine.

"Huh, I'm not the type of person to invade other people's business... But is Chrome and Stella 'closer' than usual?" Case asked as everyone looked at the pair who was happily chatting with each other, "Now that you mention... They are, and they look cute together, Chocolate and Vanilla." Snowy stated in a rather cool tone, "Whatever business they have, I rather you don't do anything to make Chrome upset." Hideki stated as he sat at the stairs of the pool, "I've seen enough of his anger to last a life time."

"His anger is like a mad dog with rabies." Xander stated but then immediately jumped in the pool after he heard Chrome say, "Yeah, I'll bite your bum, hard." as he sat down on the pools edge, with Katherine on his lap, "Rather kinky today, aren't you, Chrome?" Jennifer asked as Chrome covered his niece's ears, "Language." he replied giving a stern look at her, "Alright, alright, sheesh, such a responsible uncle." Jennifer said as Chrome nodded, "Alright, Kat-kat. Hold on."

Chrome then slowly dipped his entire body into the water, as he placed Katherine t on the edge, testing the height of the water. The water's height just barely reached his neck as he deemed it safe enough to carry Katherine along with him, "Eehehe." Chrome laughed in a playful tone as Katherine giggled a little bit, "Close your eyes." he said as Katherine did so and when she did, he poured a hand-full of water (Just go with it, that hand-full of water would be like... a small shot).

The godfather laughed as Katherine shook her head but his smile never wavered when he noticed Katherine shaking a bit, "Oh, I think it's time for you to rest." Chrome said to her as he started heading towards the pool stairs, "Hey, Shine. If you don't plan to swim, can you take care of Katherine? She's a bit close to you so I think you can handle her." he stated once he was in the hut, "Huh, oh, sure. Better than swimming, I guess." Shine said as he was about to take Katherine but stopped.

"Eh..." he trailed of scratching the side of his head, "How do I take care of her, exactly?" he asked as Chrome thought for a second, "Three things, one; be kind to her, two; give her needs over her wants, and three; **don't make her cry**." he stated the last part with so much hatred, Shine thought he saw the world burning in his eyes, "Alright, take care of her, alright?" Chrome said the last part as he returned to his neutral self, "And please, don't give her too much candies."

"Oh by the way, Endrius." Chrome looked towards the boy who was busy on his phone, "Yes?" he looked over his phone to see Chrome looking at him. He walked closer and as soon as he was close enough, he had a very angry face, "If I hear about Shine that you used any sort of fire outside of cooking, I'll make sure that you won't be able to use your pyrokinetic talent." Chrome threatened Endrius who sweat dropped, "Jeez, I'll never used it to harm people." he replied producing a 'really?' face on Chrome, "You better make sure of that."

He left as soon as he placed his glasses away in his bag, and took out a pair of swimming goggles, "Aaahh!" he heard Stella scream as he rushed towards them and saw Stella in the pool, the water just on the level of her neck and he saw that she was covering her chest, "Blazette! Why did you have to do that?! Now it's somewhere in the pool, floating!" he heard her exclaim as he shook his head, "Chrome?" Andria said his name in a questioning manner as the girls looked at him, "What? I'm just gonna dive around."

"C-Chrome, c-could you look for m-my t-top?" Stella asked rather embarrassed about her situation, "I'll try my best." he replied, once he was in the water he dived down the water, moving his hands minimally to increase his movement under water. He noticed a glimpse of gray in the water as he surfaced up, about to lose air, "Found it." he said as he began inhaling and exhaling deeply, on the fifth inhale, he went back down and took the bikini top as he tries to go back to them hidden from their view.

"So." Chrome began as he surfaced surprising poor Stella, "Eep!" she exclaimed as Chrome looked away and handed the top to Stella, "You know, you should buy a swim swear... that is less dependent on strings to keep it on you." Chrome suggested, "Ack!" he exclaimed as Stella splashed water over him, "Oh, you want to play like that, eh?" he stated as he put his goggles up and splashed water on Stella as well... although his strength preceded some of their expectations as they were struck with water as well.

"You got me wet!" Blazette exclaimed in rage as everyone who got struck by Chrome's splash all had this cheeky grin and all went in the pool, "Eh..." Chrome sweat dropped as he knew what was about to happen. He placed his goggles back on and prepared for the inevitable water fight, "Holy crap!" Chrome exclaimed as the combine efforts of everybody made a very big splash and it was about to hit Chrome. He then let the water that got in his mouth to flow out making a few of them to laugh.

* * *

After a day of having fun in the pool, they all went home and when they did, they immediately got to their designated rooms and either slept or began playing video games. However, at night all the girls decided to play Truth or Dare (I don't know what happens in a Truth or Dare game if they're all girls... so I'm gonna be lazy and skip to the main part), "Stella, truth or dare?" Cupa asked Stella as she jumped a bit, "D-dare!" she replied a few seconds later, "I dare you... to tell me truth about your relationship Chrome!"

"Eh? Eh?!" Stella exclaimed as she blushed, "I... I really don't know..." she finally answered as she cupped her own chin, "I honestly don't know... He's an infuriating puzzle that could never be solved, even if he gives you a hint." she stated as flashbacks came back to her memories, _"Alright, Stella, if you were forced to tell what our relationship is, tell them you don't know." Chrome said as he continued patting Katherine's back, "Why? Wouldn't that force them to ask you?"_

 _"Exactly, I know you can't handle things under pressure, so that's why try and direct the attention to me." he explained, "If their attention is on me that means the secret will be kept. Now on the other hand, if you gals decided to play Truth or Dare, just choose either which but prolong that specific question as long as possible." he finished as he noticed Katherine fell asleep, "Now what if they force the secret out of you? Knowing them they'll do anything." she asked another as Chrome thought._

 _"I highly doubt that... but if they did manage to do it... I'll just add a little 'Chrome' into the mix." he replied sticking his tongue out playfully, "Why do you want to hide this anyways?" Stella asked rather disappointed, "Well it's because of my status in the campus." he replied, "If I were to announce it, you would be discriminated because you practically have immunity to the many punishments. You have this immunity because you don't have the heart to do anything bad... and I would defend you because it's the truth... but others think it isn't the truth."_

 _"So if this is were to spread and you got hurt from it..." Chrome trailed off and looked away but in that split second, she saw a tear run down Chrome's cheek, "I... I don't know what I will do. Well anyways, let's just keep this a secret." he looked at her once more with a smile and the tear seem to disappeared, "Alright?" he asked as she nodded, "Good."_

"Huh?!" Cupa exclaimed as some of the girls who heard her answer had a look of surprised, "Alright, we're gonna ask Chrome!" Cupa stated as she hit her chest then immediately dragged Andria to the second floor, "Eh?!" Stella exclaimed noticing her friend's idiotically high stamina, "Chro- Eh?" Cupa was about to shout his name and bust through his door but it was already open, "Would you please shut the hell up? Katherine's sleeping and I don't want her to give me one of her premature wake-up tantrums."

"Eh... hehe... I just want... to ask you... something." Cupa said as she presses both her index fingers together with each pause, "What is it?" Chrome stated still having that angry look, "What... is your relationship... with Stella?" she asked as he reacted by massaging his forehead, "So... you're asking me whether or not that we're dating?" he repeated more to Cupa's intention, "Y-yes." she replied as he gave a poker face then shuts the door, locking it in the process.

Then a note slipped under his door and Cupa picked it up, "Look behind you." she read out loud as she did so and when she did Chrome opened his door and uses his right index finger to hit a nerve, "Huh, I thought this was a phony but it works." Chrome stated as he closed the door and locks it, leaving an unconscious Cupa, "She just couldn't keep her voice down." Andria sighed as she carried her best friend back to the rest of the girls.

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #8**

The scene goes to the Height Duo! Motor and Andria!

"Considering we have the dining table as a makeshift poker table..." Chrome stated as, he, Motor, Case, and Shine were playing hold 'em up poker, "Why did you give me only 25 wooden chips and you three have a 100 a piece?" he asked as Case looked at him, "Really? You have been the most difficult player to beat in every game! Almost every round has been won by you in our last board game." Case replied as Chrome sighed, "Well it's not my fault that you didn't notice the things that could screw me over."

"I've got you some snacks!" Andria happily stated as Chrome and Case already got a devious plan, "I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Chrome stated as he knocks on the table meaning check, as the three did so as well, "Here you go." Andria stated as she gave a plate of cookies for Chrome, "Thanks." he said, "No problem- Eeh!" Andria replied as she was about to head to Motor when Chrome suddenly exclaimed in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My foot!" he then 'accidentally' tripped Andria.

 _"Case you little Sugar Honey Ice Tea."_ Chrome 'swore' in his head as Andria fell over Motor, "Hey, where's my snacks?" Shine asked oblivious to what was happening, "Eh?" he looked over his cards and saw the scene, "Um... Wow... You two are something... An item perhaps?" Shine asked as the two were like that, completely paralyzed by embarrassment, "Be right back, I need to get ice and water for my foot." Chrome stated as he limped away from the scene.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Well, since I have five or six days of 'no school' I'll guarantee that I'll be working on my planned projects and the newer chapters of my current stories. If you want to know those planned projects, just go to my profile and take a look. It's just two and considering all things, I don't think those two projects is gonna get hype for. So with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **Well I'll be spit roasted... Why don't I ever pay attention to my writing errors?**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello again! Chrome here, the writer is rather lazy right now and he's 'slightly' addicted to a certain game so he asked (forced me) to react for him as he said "We think a like." Well anyways, let's get right on to the chase._**

 ** _Shine Archetype = Then you clearly haven't met the writer in person, yet. He doesn't practice but he does 'execute' blows, not combos, however, he would reason out if he's given the chance that the educational system is holding him back from doing so as he doesn't want to ruin his family's dream of him finishing college._**

 ** _Undertario = Huh, why are you capitalizing the words after the comas? Do you have a trigger finger that makes you do that every coma? Also I'm currently reading the two reviews from my writer's other story and I'm gonna say, that's not being formal. It's being random... It's like you're in a formal party and you came only wearing your casual clothes._**

 ** _Xanderush305 = I highly doubt you'll lose all of your blood you... unruly pervert. I'll ask the writer to keep the arachnid sisters away from you, you bastard._**

 ** _My job is now done and if you'll excuse me, I'll go report to the writer right now._**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Snow in Summer?!**

"Ugh..." Chrome groaned out as he felt shivering in front him, "Kat-kat? What's wrong?" he asked concerned yet with a sleepy tone, "Oh dear, why is it so cold?" he asked to himself as he sat up and carried her gently, not to wake her up, she was then placed on the bed once more when her uncle kicked the sheets away said uncle then covered her with the blanket while hugging her in the process, trying to stop her from shivering, "Why is it so damn cold?" the godfather said to himself as quiet as possible.

Once Katherine were no longer shivering, he decided to turn his back and look at the window to see it fogged all over, "Huh?" he took a closer look and wiped the window with his bare forearms to see it snowing, "You got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed as he was in a white tank top and shorts while her goddaughter is wearing a colored cartoon t-shirt and shorts as well, "Welp, better prepare warmer clothes." he said as he started doing so. He then put on a t-shirt with long sleeves and dark blue slacks.

Before he went outside his room, he would make sure that Katherine is comfortable and warm. He always wakes up exactly six or seven as he goes down the stairs and into the kitchen preparing the kettle, "Morning, Stella." he greeted her as she looked at him, "Morning, Chrome!" she said with a happy tone, "Want me to cook you some breakfast?" she asked as he shook his head no, "I'd rather not burden you, plus, I'm craving for grilled cheese sandwiches."

"I can cook you some." she suggested as he shook his head once more. He walked closer to her as he looks at what she was cooking, "Remember, we're trying to keep this a secret." he whispered in to her ear as she shivered, "Where's the bread at?" he asked as he checked the fridge and took out the cheese, "It's in that cabinet." she pointed at one of the cabinets as he nodded, taking the ingredients he needed and started cooking his and Katherine's breakfast.

"Could you tell why is it snowing during the middle of summer?" he asked as he began heating up the water in the kettle, "Poor Kat-kat was shivering from the cold." he added in as he got two cups and poured two spoons of milk powder and two spoons of chocolate powder, "Um... eh... I kind of, forgot to tell you that we're in a Tundra Biome." Stella nervously replied as he nodded, "I understand." this reaction shocked Stella, "Y-you're not mad at me?" she asked which received a weird look from him.

"Why would I be mad of a beautiful girl?" he replied cheekily earning a pleasant blush from her, "Why are you so flirty today?" Stella asked, hands on her hips and had a smile, "Oh, you didn't know? My family likes to flirt a whole lot, though I always hide that side of mine during school. I don't want to start a war you know?" Chrome said as she giggled, "Oh I know, my handsome boyfriend can make a club's worth of fan girls if he even tries." Stella stated which earned another weird look from him, and she would just giggle.

"I'll never try that even then, I'll never plan to do that." Chrome stated as he was stirring the cups of hot chocolate, "You want a cup?" he asked as she nodded, "It's always nice to have one during cold days like this." Chrome then took out another cup and poured the same contents in it, stirring it a couple of times then giving it to her, "Now I think Kat-kat is about to wake up any second now." Chrome stated as he sat down on one of the dining chairs while Stella sat at his right albeit, a seat apart.

"What made you say that?" Stella asked as she prayed before eating her breakfast, Chrome waited for her to finish praying, "Nothing, just a guess." he answered as he dug into his food, "Well, your guess is right, little Katherine is over there." Stella replied as the godfather looked and smiled seeing yawning Katherine holding a cat patterned pillow, "Aw, she even brought her cute pillow." she said which earned a giggle from Chrome, "Truth be told, that's my pillow."

"Eh?" she looked at Chrome like he was another stranger, "That's your pillow?!" she exclaimed as Katherine ignored her and pulled a seat and asked her godfather to put her on it, he did so while placing the pillow on her seat, "Well, my childhood pillow that is." he replied as Katherine was now sitting in between them, "I was embarrass about it when I was younger but when I grew older, I typically just ignore people's opinions about it." he replied as he saw Katherine reaching for his sandwich, "Nah ah ah, you have your own."

"Hungry!" Katherine exclaimed as she begs for her uncle's sandwich, however, said uncle brought another plate with the same sandwich except it was cut in four slices. She happily took a slice and began munching, "Is everyone still asleep?" Stella asked while she continues to eat her breakfast, "The girls, probably so, the guys, some might still be asleep while the others is already playing." he replied as Stella just looked at him like he was reading all of them like a book, "Well call all of them here then, they need to at least have breakfast."

"You should let them learn how to take care of their own." Chrome replied as he had his eyes closed, "I may sound like a hypocrite when I was younger but let them learn to do things on their own time." he continued, "You really sound like a father." Stella stated as he opened his right eye to look at her, "And you my dear, sound like a mother with fourteen kids." he said to her with a cheeky smile which made her rather frustrated, _"Wait, I heard that the guys would try and do the Duct Tape Challenge."_ she smiled deviously as she hid it from Chrome, rather well.

 _"I'll just wait for him to fall asleep."_ Stella thought as she knew it would happen this afternoon. She however noticed Katherine's plate and was surprised to say the least Chrome looked as well and his reaction the same as hers albeit happier, "Kat-kat! Did you just finish all of it?" he asked as Katherine had cheese on her lips looked at her uncle and nodded with a smile, "Aw, I'm so happy that you liked my cooking!" he stated as he gave her a hug who she tries to give the hug back but only managed to get her hands beyond his sides, _"Even though grilled cheese is the simplest meal someone can do."_ he sweat dropped while thinking of it.

"Hey Kat-kat, want to see snow?" Chrome asked as he released the hug, letting her look at him with a curious hum, "Alright, let's get you to wear something more suitable." he stated as he also noticed she finished her cup of hot chocolate, "Well then, let's go. Stella, if anybody looks for me, tell them Kat-kat and I went outside to play." he informed Stella as she nodded, "Give her some proper clothes." she reminded him, "I know." he replied as the two got on their way.

Stella heard her phone rang and when she picked it up, she was delighted, "Really?! You're bringing them with you?! I'll go tell the girls, alright, see you soon." she then looked at the clock found hanging on top of the doorway leading to the living room, _"Alright, two hours before they arrive."_ she thought to herself as she immediately prepared, waking up the girls in the process. While the uncle and niece were having such a fun time playing in the snow, especially Kat-kat who is enjoying her first experience in the snow.

When those two hours ticked down to zero, Stella heard the door bell ring and when she opened the door, she was very delighted, "Big sister CC! Sasha! Chloe! Silky! and even Silvia!" she exclaimed their names to the tealette, a girl black hair, two girls with violet hair, and a girl with light gray hair. As their eye color is, red, dark gray, red, and light gray respectively (If you don't bloody get it, they're all in order), "Hello, cousin! Long time no see!" the black haired girl also known as Sasha greeted her.

"Come in, come in, the girls were waiting for you four." Stella said as she gestures for them to come in, which they did, "Ah~, I need to stretch, the trip here from San Niña was tiresome." the tealette stretched showing off her very curvy figure, which caught a few stares from the guys who was currently on one of the many couches, "Oh, you girls finally decided to bring some boys with you?" CC the tealette stated while her mouth was imitating that of a cat's, "What?! It was getting quite boring with just us, big sister!"

"Oh, little sis, how are you?" CC asked as she hugged her little sister which she hugged back as well, "I know you're all tired so I guess you should settle in before we bother you." Stella stated as her arms were tugged by Silk and Chloe the two violet haired girls, "Onee-chan! Come on let's play in the snow!" the youngest Silk invited Stella as she politely delayed it, "Later, okay? I need you two to get settled in." she said as a thirty minutes had passed, "Onee-chan! We're going to play in the snow now!" Chloe called out as she, "Be careful, you two might catch a cold!"

"W-why are you two coming back?" Stella asked as Chloe and Silk went behind her, looking at the side of her, "Monster!" Silk exclaimed pointing towards the door way as she looked at it only to sigh, "That's so rude of you, he's not a monster!" Stella stated as Chrome dusted off the snow on his hooded coat and dusted the hooded coat of his niece as well, "Well, can't really argue with the kids, I look like a monster when I'm wearing this skeleton designed coat of mine."

"Rather terrifying I might add." he continued as he slowly took of his and his niece's coats, hanging it on the hanging rack and dropping his niece down gently, "Hey, Kat-kat. Look, new friends, how about you play with them while I prepare a snack for you?" he suggested, "Come on now." he pushed his niece gently towards the two, as he walked past them, "Rawr!" he exclaimed to the two violet haired girls with a cheeky grin and closed eyes, "Can I offer you for some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds nice, Stella, sure." he replied as she happily went towards the dining room as her cousin was looking at her, "That tone, it sounds like you're married to that guy." Sasha said with her legs crossed, "Huh?! We're just friends, cousin." she replied, "I see, now who's this little cutie?" Sasha asked noticing Katherine who was hiding behind Stella's legs, peaking at the sides, "That's Chrome's godchild." she replied as Sasha nodded and looked away for a few moments.

"Auntie?" Katherine said as she tugs on to her clothes, "W-what?! Auntie?!" Sasha exclaimed as she immediately looked at Katherine who hid once more, surprised by her outburst, "Sasha! Tone your voice down, you're scaring her!" Stella scolded her cousin, "I didn't know you had a niece, when did you become her auntie?" Sasha said calming down a bit, "I'm not her auntie, she just calls me that, maybe because I took care of her too while Chrome is doing something important."

"Could you give me a few examples?" Sasha asked as Stella thought for a few seconds while heating up the kettle filled with water, "Let's see here... He stopped a pyrokinetic from burning down one of the rooms... He also went out to buy our snacks, and most of all, he's keeping everyone in check, even the senior student; Drake." she replied, "Kat-kat! It's time for your bath!" they heard Chrome say as Katherine went and run towards his voice, 'Ah! There you are! I'll give you a nice warm bath and a warm snack."

They continue listening in on the godfather until his words could no longer reach them, "He tries his hardest to make Katherine happy and healthy. I'd say from observing her that she gained weight a bit." she stated as she sighed longingly, "Oh~? Is my cousin lovesick?" Sasha said earning a glare from Stella, _"Yes."_ she continued glaring at her cousin, "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Sasha gave in and sighed as she noticed her cousin's glaring ceased, "Have you noticed, Stella? He looks like the type to be too wise for his own age."

"He is and that is maybe why former student council president chose him to be the campus' head of the disciplinary group." Stella replied as she is finishing up the three cups of hot chocolate, "Thanks." Sasha thanked her cousin as she was handed a cup of chocolate, "Do you think he's a good guy? I know I shouldn't pry but I'm still your cousin, and I want you to be happy with your decision." Sasha said earning a tick mark on Stella's forehead, "Why are you saying this like I'm dating him?!"

"Oh~? Why are you so angry?" Sasha asked with a sly grin on her face, now Stella knew, she dun goof, "I... um... eh..." Stella's expression suddenly changed to embarrass and anger all at once, "Shi~" Shine slammed the door open and got inside along with Jared as they were blocking the door once it closed. Both of them breathing heavily and erratically, "What happened?!" Stella immediately ceased the opportunity and got out as soon as possible making her cousin giggle.

"What happened to you two?" CC asked standing up and examining them noticing a large tear in their clothes, "B-B-B-B-" Shine was stuttering like he saw his worst nightmare, "A bear was chasing us!" Jared exclaimed as everyone gasped, "That means we're stuck in here?!" Cupa exclaimed as she was hushed by her big sister, "How did you encounter the bear?" CC asked as the two were trying to regulate their breathing, "We were exploring until we came across a cave. We to go inside and not a few steps later we were attacked by the bear."

"Excuse me..." Cupa got peaked through the mail slot and she was greeted by a bear looking right at the slot, the bear noticed the movement and suddenly bellowed causing Cupa to rush behind the sofa, peeking over it, "Oh this is gonna be a problem if... Stella, do we have enough food?" CC asked, "Huh?! Um, I'll check, be right back!" she replied almost immediately as she rushed back into the kitchen, "Um... we have enough for two more days!" Stella announced as everyone sighed in relief.

Little did they know that the bear made a nest in their front lawn and is there for two days, "Hey, Stella! Could you look over Kat-kat for a day?" Chrome called out as Stella sat up from the couch, "Where are you going?" she asked seeing him all dressed up, along with him wearing his backpack, "I need to get my vitamins from my auntie, lucky for me she lives close to the town." he replied, "Sure." she answered back as Kat-kat is sitting on the carpet watching cartoons.

Everyone in the household suddenly stopped what they were doing as they looked at the front door, they were hearing Chrome screaming bloody murder while they hear bear growls and roars, "The bear is still there?!" everyone shouted until they heard silence once more. They all jumped back a bit as the door busted wide open as Chrome steps in, they girls were horrified to say the least as Stella covered Silk's and Katherine's eyes, "Not anymore." Chrome said with so much anger everyone who was afraid of him gulped.

Even Drake was sweating frequently, "CC, I have something that would help with our food problems." he gave her a bag of meat, "What meat is this?" CC asked as she looked, "Bear." Chrome answered as he walked up the stairs to take another shower. Once everything is over, Chrome would now finally get to go to his auntie's place but before he was out, "Oh by the way, I'll be bringing back home some cakes." he stated making the girls shudder in excitement, even CC who was the oldest of the girls, though she is the same age as Drake.

"However, if I found out that dear Kat-kat cried even at least one drop of tear, I'll keep the cakes to myself and her." Chrome said as every girl in the household immediately made sure that every single block of this house is secure and safe, "I wonder if he'll bring tasty cakes." Sasha thought as her cousin nudged her, "You don't even know, he always brings cakes that celebrities always buys." she said, "Really?" Sasha said a little bit shocked, "Yup!" Stella replied happily.

"Hm... makes you wonder if he has celebrities for friends." CC said sitting on one of the couch's arms, "Oh my god! Katherine!" Andria exclaimed as she noticed that she's heading towards the basement, "Eep! Hurry up girls!" Blazette shouted as they rushed towards Katherine's side but they knew she would cry the moment one of them takes hold of her, except for Stella. While that was happening Chrome is currently in the bus as he was currently talking to his older brother William.

"Hey, is the cakes I ordered in your condo there yet?" Chrome asked his brother, "Of course, little brother, you do have the money, right?" William asked as he heard him laugh, "Of course, I have the money." Chrome heard his older brother sighed, "Why did you order ten celebrity status cakes?! It was expensive! Are you really sure that you have the money?!" William scolded his little brother, "How much is it?" Chrome asked as William checked the receipt, "Over five grand."

"Yeah, I have the money." Chrome stated, "You can have two of them, and share it to your co-workers." he continued earning a smile from his older brother, "Thank you, also, how are you getting this much money?" William asked, "Proper budgeting and entrepreneurship." Chrome replied, "You really inherited that from mother." William stated, " I have her nose! Of course I'll be able to smell the opportunity to earn some money!" he said imitating their mother's tone, "You better not let her hear that."

"Of course I won't, she'll have my head!" Chrome exclaimed as the two brother's laugh, "Okay, I'm almost there, see ya." he hung up and sighed, "I'm beginning to think if dating at this age is a bad idea..." he said to himself but he closed his right hand tight, "I'll do my best! For her!" he said quiet enough not to be heard, "I'll think about what to get for Kat-kat..." Chrome said to himself as the bus finally stopped at his destination and he got off the bus, "Alrighty then, I'm prepared for the worst."

 **Five Hours Later**

"Geez, being interrogated like that felt so tiring." Chrome said as he got off the bus and was slowly walking back to the villa, holding two plastic bags of cake, containing two cakes per bag and the rest of the cakes is in his backpack, when he was nearing the villa, he soon heard screams of agitation and worries. Those screams got louder and louder as he got closer to the villa, "What the hell is going on?!" Chrome panicked a bit as he started jogging, making sure that the cakes don't get ruined at all.

He then approached the door gently as he kept hearing the screams continue on, he then carefully placed the cakes down so he can open the door. Once he had opened the door the screams immediately died down, "I'm back!" he announced as the first one to greet him was none other than his adorable niece; Katherine, "Uncle!" she cheerfully greeted her godfather as she lunges at his legs, almost making him fall, "Whoa, easy there, the cakes might be ruined."

"Cakes?!" the girls suddenly appeared in his line of sight as he sweat dropped noticing their eyes and drooling mouths, "Um, y-yes? Please let me get this on the table and let you all decide." he stated as he did so leaving the girls to the cakes and him sitting on his usual spot on a couch and had Katherine on his lap, "Here, Kat-kat, it's cashew nuts." he stated as he smiled fondly at her as she took it and handed him back to it, "I'll open it, wait a sec." he said as he gave the opened pack of cashes back to his niece.

"What are you gonna say?" Chrome asked as Katherine stopped eating for a moment, "Thank you!" Katherine said with glee earning a smile from her godfather, "You didn't cry while I was gone, did you?" Chrome asked as she shook her head no, "Oh, that's great! You're lucky you have such great baby sitters." he chuckled while the girls who were happily eating the cakes all thought the same thing, _"She's very troublesome without you!"_ they stated in their heads as they savor the taste of their rewards.

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #9**

The lovable guy and gal! Xander and Cupa!

"Um..." Xander was slowly backing away to a corner of his room, gulping along the way, "Oh deary me~, did I scare you?" CC seductively said making him gulp once more, "Oh, don't be scared, I don't bite~." CC continued her slow advance on him, _"Please for the love of Notch! Somebody save me!"_ he thought to himself as he started sweating, "H-help!" Xander shouted, "Ara~? Shouting for help doesn't seem to work to your favor right now, as I noticed, your friends don't seem to care about your 'sex' life."

"Help!" Xander shouted out with more firmness in his voice, once CC is at very close proximity, the door to his room burst wide open and his savior and love interest; Cupa arrived, "Big sis! Get away from him!" she shouted as she run towards Xander as fast as possible and hugged him very close while keeping her big sister at a certain distance, "I knew it, you're interested in this charming fellow." CC stated as she acted like that to find out the truth about her sister and this boy.

"I do find it humerus that opposites really do attract." CC said with a smile as she crossed her arms under her 'assets' as she watches the two blushes with so much embarrassment.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Took longer than I expected but I took time in... Planning the scenario which is a surprise to all of you if you knew that never in my writing career that I 'planned' a scenario before writing it... Welp anyways, with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again guys and gals! I am at the moment fighting the writer's worst nightmare; mental block and discouragement. So let me make this quick.**

 **Xanderush305 = Shut the hell up, if you're man enough than show up in front of my house and fist fight me. Wait... I forgot, you're not even male. (insert Black People React video here) (Yes, it's a video)**

 **Undertario = I don't bloody understand you anymore. A baby the age of one would make more sense than you.**

 **Welp, that's what I got while fighting the writer's worst nightmare. So just read the damn chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Another Year means New Faces**

"When are the new members coming!?" whined Cupa as she is currently an excited mess, "They get here, when they get here." Chrome replied lying down on one of the couches in the recreation room of the Track and Field Club, "Are they here yet?" Cupa asked which received a no from him, "Are they here yet?" she asked once more and received the same answer. They repeated this scene for fifteen more times until Chrome heard the familiar click of the club's door.

When she asked once more he finally answered, "Yes." as both of them looked towards the open door seeing two feminine figures.

 **Two Minutes Earlier**

"This place is really huge!" a girl with dirty blonde hair exclaimed as she happily walks with her friend, "Sure is, Kat." her friend replied, she had snow white hair, "Where do you think the Track and Field Club is, Lone." Kat asked to her friend now known as Lone, "Probably located at a more 'open' area." Lone answered as they continue to walk. They then saw somebody on the horizon about to enter a building, "Hey, is that him?" Lone asked spectacularly able to see him from where they are.

"Hm? Oh! It is him!" Kat exclaimed extremely happy, "Alright, Kat. I think you should mentally prepare yourself." Lone stated as Kat nodded, "I'll wait for you to finish."

Kat's height is about 5'6 ft, green eyes, and her bust is small B cups. Lone on the other hand is 5'7 ft, blue eyes and her bust is A cups. Once Kat finished preparing they then started walking towards the building, guessing that the building the guy came in is the club they were looking for. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by a girl who was shorter than Kat by two inches and had sunset orange hair and eyes, "Greetings, newcomers! I'm Cupa and his name is Chrome!"

 _"It is him!"_ both of them thought as Lone looked at Kat who in turn was staring adoringly at the lying figure of Chrome who had his eyes covered by his arm, he then raised it and opened his right eye to see them, he sighed and swings his legs off the couch and stood up slowly, he slowly walked towards Cupa's side and he smiled greeting them, "Hello, is this your first time visiting the Track and Field Club?" he greeted with an uncharacteristically cheery face, "Y-yes."

 _"Even with all that preparation, she's still stuttering."_ Lone thought to herself as she watches her jumbled mess of a friend, "Are you-" Chrome was about to say but was interrupted by Cupa, "Hey! I said I'm the one showing them around!" Cupa exclaimed as Chrome leaned his head to the left and raises his shoulders, "Better listen to her, I'll be on my way." Chrome said as he went on his way to the changing room, _"Poor, Kat. An energetic girl made him walk away."_

"Do both of you plan to join the club?" Cupa asked with her sweet and innocent smile, "Yes." Lone answered for both of them as Cupa nodded, "Alright, follow me." Cupa ushered the two to follow her outside. Once they were there, they noticed Chrome on the track stretching, he was wearing the very familiar running attire, "We have a tradition..." Cupa trailed off, "New members should be able to win against the older members and Chrome is the newest member before you two came."

"That means..." Lone trailed off, "We have to race against him?!" Kate exclaimed happily, "Yup, and also he's-" Cupa was about to say but was stopped by Chrome shouting, "Shut up, Cupa! Hurry up and send one of them so I can rest!" Chrome said while he was crouching down giving an irritated face, "Keep a secret between you and me, alright?"

"Alright, Chrome!" Cupa shouted back with her hands to the side of her mouth kind of imitating a loudspeaker, "Okay, who's going first?" she asked as Kat instantly raised her hands, "Me! Me! Me!" Kat happily said as she jumped up and down repeatedly, "You're excited, I hope that doesn't die down." Cupa said as she nods, "Come on, dress appropriately, there's a lot of uniforms in the changing room."

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Okay, runners! To your position!" Cupa exclaimed as every Track and Field member present is one of the audience seats watching the two, _"Wow, it feels so much different if you're the one racing."_ Kat thought as she looks around, "Don't go easy on me." Chrome stated as he rubs his wrists and cracking his knuckles, "I never." Kat replied with a cheeky grin.

"Are you two ready?!" Cupa exclaimed once more as both of the runners nodded, "On your marks!" she shouted as both of them prepped, "Get set!" now Kat took a runners stance except Chrome didn't, _"Huh?"_ Kat looked at Chrome who was still in the same position, she just shrugged it off and concentrated on the race, "Go!" they sped off as Chrome already got a two meter lead which didn't surprise Kat, _"He's indeed fast, but, not fast enough!"_ she then sped off slowly gaining ahead.

He noticed the sudden change in the air as he already knows that she's gaining speed, he smiled as he let her get ahead, _"Huh?!"_ Kat thought as she noticed he didn't speed up and won the race by a half a meter lead, "Nice race." Chrome complimented Kat as she blushes, "Yeah!"

"Huh, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Chrome asked, "Huh? Well... um... I'm... a big fan of yours..." she stated which shocked Chrome, "Huh?! Why?" Chrome asked as she breathes in, "I've watch the District Meet. Mostly the fifty meter, seventy-five meter, and a hundred meter dash, and you won all three!" she happily said with sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks, "Huh, didn't know that I would get a fan from participating." Chrome stated not really liking the attention, not one bit.

"Chrome! Are you alright?!" Cupa said worried about the speed he was using, "Yeah, just got a bit sorer." Chrome said patting his left leg, "W-what's wrong?" Kat asked, worried as well, "Chrome has a slight left leg injury, he wasn't supposed to run but he forced everyone that he'll run."

 _"He has an injury and I only got half a meter lead?!"_ Kat exclaimed in her head, _"He's really fast."_ Lone thought, "Alright anyways, Cupa you can go and have a race against Lone, I need to prepare for the acceptance ceremony, I better meet you two there." Chrome stated as he walked away, enduring the pain of his injury, "I hope you two would feel comfortable during your stay in the campus." he stated accompanied with a smile and an eye smile, "Don't worry, you can ignore some of Cupa's orders."

"Get back here! You can't shoot down one of my dreams like that!" Cupa shouted at Chrome who immediately ran away knowing that incurring the wrath of Cupa, means that you'll be at the receiving end of a jump kick to the face, "You shot down my schedules as well! Consider that as half of a payback!" Chrome shouted back as he started galloping, "What a lively school we have here." Lone said with a small smile as Kat nodded rather in awe on how fast Chrome went, "You think this is gonna be a fun year?"

"Absolutely." Kat nodded vigorously accompanied with a smile.

One week later, Chrome is currently on patrol right now, walking from classroom to classroom, holding on to a clipboard which contains a few papers that holds all of the classrooms in the entire campus and the state they are in. All of the classrooms are unique, though his favorite by far is the forest themed classrooms of the second years. This all started because of Mr. Craftingworth had this crazy idea of adding real and natural decorations... which meant, there will be trees, boulders, a small pond, etc.

"A-2." he read to himself looking at the sign in front of the door, "Alright." he began knocking on the door and a male student opened it, "Hello?" he said in a questioning manner, "May I check your classroom? It's a monthly thing." he stated earning a nod from the student, "Okay." Chrome then walked in and sweat dropped a bit seeing that the entire place look like a jungle while giving a clearing for the desks to be seen, "What the hell is Mr. Craftingworth thinking?" he rhetorically said in a casual tone as he began inspecting.

"Hey, who is the president of this classroom?" Chrome asked, "Um, it's me, senior." the guy who opened the door stated, "Hm~." he stated as he looked at the guy, upon closer inspection, he is wearing a red framed sunglasses, "If I remember correctly, you must be Jakore Jackson." Chrome said his name incorrectly earning a sweat drop from him, "Um, no. My name is Sakore Jackson." he corrected Chrome earning a nod, "Oh, my bad, I misplaced S for J."

"Well anyways, I would like to have a few of the vines to either be cut or to be rolled up, to prevent any of your classmates to get distracted with it." he stated while writing something on his clipboard, "Considering you've attended the meeting for the campus president and the class presidents, you should know about the procedures." he stated but then he noticed Sakore is a bit distracted, "Hm." he hummed as he tilts his head to the direction of Sakore's, _"Wait, are they... um... I didn't get their names."_ Chrome sweat dropped.

 _"Huh, I better get their names, directly or indirectly."_ Chrome began writing on the clipboard once more, "Hey, Kat. H-hey Lone." Sakore greeted the two, _"Did he just stutter?"_ Chrome asked to himself with a raised eyebrow, "Hello, Sakore./Hello Sakore!" both Lone and Kat greeted respectively, "Um... C-Chrome, what are you doing here?" Kat asked with adoring eyes, "Maintenance, I'm partially responsible for any physical or academical hazards." Chrome replied as he continued writing.

"Also, I'm responsible with the students' health." Chrome added, "So considering the second years had the forest themed, that means you'll all be prone to mosquito bites." he stated, "With that said, I'll give you a list to do to prevent this and I would highly suggest the use of Rose Geranium as a natural alternative for mosquito repellent." he gave the list to Sakore as they were a bit dumb founded with Chrome's jobs and knowledge, _"Amazing!"_ they exclaimed in their head.

"Now, after rolling up the vines, cut off the hanging branches near the desks of the others, if we let this as it is, we would end up with fights or injuries." Chrome continued, "Now that my job here is done, Sakore, Kat, and Lone, see ya later." they watched him leave but then they got a bit curious as to why Chrome looked out through the window, "Close the door!" Chrome warned as he ducked, Sakore immediately did so and they heard a loud thumb on the door, "I'm really glad I was here when that happens."

"Yo, captain! I'll have to speak to you later!" Chrome shouted in such a loud voice, that it could be heard through a four inch thick wall, "Sorry about that! Rookies think they can bat the ball like a pro can!" the captain shouted back, "No excuses! If your rookies are like that, then you should let them do swinging exercises first!" he shouted back making the captain rub the back of his head and smile nervously, "Here!" he threw a fastball at the captain who caught it with his gloved right hand, "Thanks!"

While in A-2, everyone in the classroom had their ears covered, "He's the disciplinary chairman..." Lone stated covering while still getting her bearings back, "I don't want to be the receiving end of his scolding." Sakore stated as he picks his ears while everyone in their classroom nodded. While Chrome was looking all around the area, he noticed a peculiar spot where he found Jared and Jells talking to each other, oddly enough, he was giving a paternal smile towards the two, "I guess I wouldn't have to worry about her anytime soon."

"Now... Oh dear, I forgot about her promise." Chrome sweat dropped as he noticed he haven't finished his job yet, "I better hurry up or else I'll get an earful from her." he smiled nonetheless as he continued doing his job however while he was going to the next classroom, he have come across Drake, "What's wrong about me this time?" Chrome asked as he continued to inspect his report on the clipboard, "You know what's the problem." Drake replied vaguely as Chrome sighed, "Why don't you bother somebody else on how they do their own life."

"I'm doing just that, and you're the source of my problems." Drake replied with a monotonous tone, "Is that so? Tell me, are you really sure that they're still in love?" he asked with an irritated tone, "Yes." Drake said, "Really now, as far as I could tell, they're becoming fonder with 'them'." Chrome looked up on his clipboard to notice the subtle tick mark on his head, "You really want girls to be happy, don't you?" he said making him smile with a sinister vibe which in turn caught Drake off guard, "Why not make a harem? After all, your name means adult male duck or dragon."

"The amount of girls... hm... I know! Your name in Pythagorean Numerology is 3 and in Chaldean Numerology is 5!" Chrome exclaimed making more tick marks to appear on Drake who already have his fists ready, "Nah ah ah, no violence in the vicinity of the campus." Chrome saw this and immediately wagged his finger left and right, "Remember, Raze." he continued with an official tone, "I have everything under control, and you pushing me into a corner just forces me to reveal my other side."

"I'm not even pushing you into a corner!" Drake said in a restrained monotonous tone, "Is that so? That's your opinion, not mine." Chrome replied as he walked forward passing Drake by, "You know, if you accepted my friendship, I would have acted differently to you but alas, you didn't." Chrome continued on leaving a very frustrated Drake to his own thoughts, _"You mean well but I'm not the type to just let you pressure me in doing something. I know this is too harsh though our encounters would be a whole lot better if we were pals."_

"And~ done!" Chrome exclaimed ten minutes later as he hurriedly passed this to the current Student Council President, "You seem to be in a hurry." the president said as she checks Chrome's classroom maintenance reports, "Well, I do have a life outside the jobs you put me into." he stated earning a gasp from the president, "You have a life?!" she dramatically said and even added a fainting act, "Of course, at least I'm not an old hag shouting at people to do jobs they were given."

"WHY YOU! COME BACK OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" the president shouted as Chrome dashed away laughing, hearing the president still even though he was already 20 meters away. Chrome then began sliding down the stairs while saying to anyone who passed by, "Please don't do what I do." earning a few giggles from the girls and a thumbs up to the guys he passed by. Once he was at the lowest floor of the building he immediately jogged towards a new spot he found that is completely hidden from anyone who didn't follow him there.

Luckily no one did, "You're late and I'm starting to get tired looking over your lunch." he heard Stella say as he was now in a small clearing,noticing her sitting on a picnic blanket, "My lunch? I didn't remember asking you to make me one." he raised an eyebrow as he noticed two bento boxes, one on her lap and one besides her, "Sorry about being late, had to do a classroom maintenance check." he sat down besides her albeit with space between them, "I wouldn't want anybody to get sick or hurt now."

"Caring as ever." Stella smiled but then cutely pouted with puffed up cheeks, "You never cared about my health." she added earning a laugh from him, "I know you're smart and independent, Stella." he stated but she still kept her pouting face, "You're the one to talk, you don't even study yet you get similar or higher grades then everybody." Stella said making Chrome laugh heartily while unknowingly holding her hand with his own and as you can guess, she's blushing, "I don't study, doesn't mean I don't listen."

This answer made Stella furious, "You're sleeping the entire time during classes!" she inadvertently started hitting him, "Whoa, whoa, easy there!" Chrome exclaimed as Stella finally noticed what she was doing and started apologizing, "It's okay I-" Chrome was about to continue but his stomach wanted attention, "This is rather embarrassing." Chrome said making Stella giggle, "Here you go." she then gave the bento box on her lap to Chrome, "Uh... Thanks."

Stella and Chrome ate in comfortable silence, well to Chrome that is, Stella really wanted to know what Chrome thinks about her cooking. She started fidgeting not really letting the silence to be comfortable, when Chrome and her finished eating, she was hesitating to ask if her cooking was good or not, "Wh... Wha..." Stella started forming the words for her sentence but couldn't find the right letters for some odd reason, "That was a really great meal!" Chrome said spontaneously, "You're cooking got even better than last year."

"I'm assuming that you cooked this." Chrome said and got a vigorous nod of confirmation, "You'd make a great wife, one day." he finally said which made Stella shake happily, "Thank you!" she was about to hug him but then relented causing Chrome to giggle, "I'm not gonna stop you, on what you want to do. After all, we're all alone here." Chrome said which instantly made Stella to affectionately glomp him, luckily for him, he managed to lie down on his front and now he had Stella on his back snuggling closer to him.

"I don't want to ruin your 'moment' but I'm afraid you're getting heavier by the second." Chrome stated as he felt his back hurting more and more, "Aw~..." Stella was at the least disappointed but got off him nonetheless, "You know, I've been thinking." Chrome said once he sat up, _"Oh oh... Father said when guys says those few words, it's something really important."_ Stella thought as she nodded and gave 100% of her attention, "Remember what I said last summer?"

She nodded ushering him to continue, "Well... I've been thinking that I've been too paranoid and kept this relationship in secret... I guess it's time to... uh... break the news?" he suggested which made Stella even more jittery, "Really?! They'll know we're an item?! Yes!" she went ahead and hugged Chrome while nuzzling his cheeks with her own causing him to blush uncharacteristically, "Shush! We need to break the news on our own, somebody might hear us!"

"Oh! Whoops, my bad!" Stella said but still felt a bit jittery while she stopped hugging him, "You look so cute when you're flustered!" she would notice the blush sooner or later, even though Chrome's tanned skin happened to help him hide it sometimes, "Ahem." Chrome coughed as he tries to settle down, "I suggest we just wait until the end of classes, because we both know some of our classmates will be distracted when we do so."

"Okay!" she happily replied but then they heard rustling, "Huh?" both Stella and Chrome reacted as they looked at the rustling bush, "Careful, Stella." Chrome was now alerted as he held an arm in front of her in a protective manner, "A monkey?" he asked to no one particular, "Uh huh, what can a 'big bad' monkey can do?" Stella said in a tone filled with humor. They were looking at a monkey which is as tall as half the size of Chrome's head, the color of its fur is black.

"It seems afraid." Chrome stated noticing the monkey's eyes, "It's like he's pleading." Stella stated as she slowly crouch walked to the monkey along with Chrome doing the same, "What's wrong little fella?" Stella asked as the monkey grabbed hold of her pinky then tried to drag her, "I get it, come on fella, point the way." Chrome held out his hand signifying the monkey should get on and when the monkey he was placed on Chrome's left shoulder, "Point the way."

The monkey pointed forwards, "Hold on tight." the monkey did as he was told and suddenly lies down on his shoulder while he clings on to the clothed body part, "Keep up, Stella." Chrome added as he immediately sprinted once he gained the momentum he jumped and started swinging from branch to branch like a monkey, _"Oh how I missed this."_ Stella who was witnessing this puffed up her cheeks while trying to keep up, _"He looks like a monkey!"_ she sourly thought.

"What's... wrong..." Stella finally arrived to where they were supposed to be, she noticed that Chrome is looking over something, "What's happening?" Stella asked as Chrome didn't bother looking at her, "An injured bird, a young hawk by the looks of it." Chrome explained which made Stella gasped and immediately run towards them, "Oh dear, what should we do?!" Stella asked worried for the poor thing, "We can go meet up with Miss Flora, she's also a part-time veterinarian."

"Why is she part-time veterinarian?!" she exclaimed, "Well, she had to take care of the guard dogs' health." Chrome answered, "Stella, I'll go ahead and take the hawk to Ms. Flora, I don't think it'll last longer." Chrome placed the hawk in his arm and started running, "Be careful, Chrome!" Stella said as she watched him disappear in the foliage, "I better go back as well." she said as she walks back, not without looking at the beautiful scenery she's in, _"I didn't notice how beautiful this place is... I was probably too pre-occupied thinking about my alone time with him."_ she blushed as she continue on.

* * *

 **Adorable (or Not) Scene #10**

The temperamental duo! Case and Snowy!

"Here you go, Case. A bottle of orange juice." Snowy said as she gave Case the bottle, "Thanks a lot." Case then opened the soda but to his surprise, the juice erupted, drenching him in orange juice, "Ha ha ha." Case sarcastically laughed as he was lucky that the uniform is water-proof, however, his face isn't, "Dammit! Where's my handkerchief?!" Case exclaimed as he noticed his handkerchief is nowhere to be found, "Here, let me help you." Snowy suddenly took out her own and started wiping his face.

"Wha... Wha... What are you doing?!" Case finally said as he was half-way cleaned, "Pffftt~ Case, you look so pathetic right now!" Motor passed by and stopped once he stopped, "Shut up you little munchkin!" Case shouted making Motor laugh, "Said the guy being babied!" Motor began running... not as fast as Xander's but still fast, "He's rather fast for an out of shape guy." Snowy commented as she watch Motor run like the technology less apocalypse is drawing near him.

"Are you finished now?!" Case asked trying to keep his 'cool', "No." Snowy casually replied as she kept on wiping, even his hair, "H-hey! Watch the hair!" Case exclaimed, "I'm sorry, my bad, I'll be careful, master." Snowy said with a casual tone, "W-what?!" Case exclaimed feeling a rush of to his cheeks and his junior, "Uh..." Chrome heard what Snowy said and was just staring at them, stopping his run. Case and Snowy looked at him and saw a monkey perched on his left shoulder and they speculated he's carrying something on his arm.

"I didn't just hear that." Chrome deadpanned and immediately sprinted forward, unsurprisingly, catching up with Motor, "Dammit..." Case hung his head low, knowing that he's pride has vanished without a trace, all thanks to the girl besides him, who was blinking repeatedly, trying to process what made Chrome act like that.

* * *

 **I'm trying my best not take the goddamn break... I'm doing great trying, considering I've been reading interesting stories... though it's slightly slashing the fine thread that keeps me from stopping altogether, whenever the story is unfinished or is no longer continued...**

 **Well anyways, with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't mind me, just drilling through the mental block, no worries.**

 **ShineArchetype = Do not mention the words that you do not have.**

 **Undertario = You are leading a sad life for a kid. And remember; stop practicing that habit of yours.**

 **darkwerewolfdragon = Welcome to this side of Minecraft fanfictions, how can I help you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: "They thought we were making love... Why though?"**

"Chrome!" the president shouted at him as he picks his ears, "Why are you wearing casual clothes during school days?!" she was shouting at him for only five seconds and to Chrome he felt like it was centuries, currently they were in the meeting room for the Student Council, "'Why' you ask?" he repeated as he took a seat that he was facing the back of the chair while placing his hands on top of the back and finally placing his chin on the back of his hands (Sweet baby Jesus, that's a mouthful.)

"Yes, why are you wearing casual clothes?!" the president repeated once more, "Tch, for a president, you don't even know some of the special rules." Chrome whispered loud enough for the president to hear, which so happened to grew several tick marks, "What do you mean by 'special rules'?!" the president tried to calmly ask which made Chrome sighed, "I can't help it I guess, considering you're a transferred student. Listen carefully..." he purposely trailed off and looked at the president to see if she's listening, "To start off this special rules were implemented to prevent overworking and stress to anyone who works for the school; adults and students alike."

"For the adults, they would have a cycle of three replacements which they take turns in a fixed time period. That's the reason why some of the teachers we all got comfortable gets suddenly switched with another one." he explained as the president nodded, "Now for the students since they are mostly the more vulnerable when it comes to stress especially if is a member of the Student Council and their branches, which also includes the Disciplinary Branch. Any students member of said facilities or not can ask to do all of the tasks of a semester and given a week or two to do so."

"The tasks would consist of mostly the projects and exams." Chrome finished explaining as he covered his mouth and yawned, "So... When did you finished it?" the president ask, "Five days." he said almost like it was nothing to brag about, "Five days?!" the president exclaimed as she slams the table, "Hey, hey, I want to get a break after a year and a half of non-stop working." he said while picking his ears once more, "I haven't seen you work once in this year!"

"Excuse you? I have been fighting against stress when I was appointed as the chairman! As of this moment if I keep on working for another half a year I would probably have the appearance of bleaching my hair white!" Chrome stated as he points to some parts of his standing hair to see that there are some white in the mix, "Unlike you who took her job to just only shouting at somebody's ears!" he whispered while turning his head to the left however, the president heard it, "At least I'm doing a part of my job!"

"Of course, granny." he replied almost immediately, "Granny?! You're the one to talk, black and white haired grampa!" the president retorted, "You blind as a bat? I'm only 15, you old bat." Chrome replied picking his ear, "Why you..." the president at this point is already at the boiling point amounting to the temperature of magma, "If you got nothing else to do than shout at me, then I bid you farewell." Chrome stood up and walked away, _"She can't hit me I can't hit her... physically... however, verbally... haha... You can expect more of this."_

Chrome were wearing a t-shirt that contains black, gray, and white, dark gray jeans, and black and red running shoes, while a black backpack was strapped to his back. While he was walking, he was being stared at curiously which he did pay mind to by looking left and right, _"Bloody hell, I don't like any unwanted attention."_ he sweat dropped as he tried his very best to get down to the lowest level as soon as possible. While he was heading down stairs we look at the bench occupied by Andria, Cupa, and Stella who were eating lunch together.

"Stella, do you know why Chrome is absent today?" Andria asked as she stopped eating, "Huh? H-how should I know?" Stella replied as she stopped eating for a second, "Well you are interested in him so I would thought you know what happened to him." Andria stated while looking up and her left index finger to her left cheek, "You should already know that he hides lots of things." Stella puffed up her cheeks not bothering to deny her statement, "Yeah, I have no doubts that he's hiding an elephant in his room!"

They turned to look at Cupa who just spoke a second ago, "Don't talk with your mouth full/How can you stuff an elephant in the room without breaking the ceiling?" both Andria and Stella said respectively as Cupa gulped her food, "He knew that our uniforms are both water and fire proof so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew how to stuff an elephant in there!" Cupa said with a cute smile, _"Even with all the knowledge in the world, you can't place an elephant in a 10 feet high room."_

"I think you can hide an elephant in the room." Andria added, "Really, how?" Stella asked to say the least intrigued that the most sensible girl would agree with a girl like Cupa, "If the elephant is just a baby elephant." Andria answered which made Stella sweat drop, "Yeah, the ceiling would no longer be the problem... but instead the problem would be the floor and the neighbors." she said as both Andria and Cupa realizes as well, "How did we go from Chrome being absent to a baby elephant in his room?"

"I don't remember." Andria said with her thinking pose, "Me neither." Cupa agreed as well as Stella sighed, "Where is he exactly?" Stella said loud enough for the two to hear, which made Cupa grow a cat-like grin, "Oh? Waiting for your star-crossed lover, are we?" she said but instantly regretted it when Andria pinched and pulled her cheek, "You shouldn't tease her like that, and she may shoot you with an arrow." Andria scolded as Cupa repeatedly say 'it hurts' and the like.

"I'm just worried that he might be absent during the examination." Stella explained with genuine concern, "He'll manage. Xander always studies yet Chrome scores 1-15 points lesser than him. If he studies he'll be fine." Andria said trying to cheer her up, "I hope so." Stella said with a frown, "What's with the frown?" they suddenly heard a familiar voice from their left, "Hi, Chrome!" Cupa happily greeted.

"Hello, Chrome." Andria politely greeted, "Howdy." Chrome greeted, "Tell me, Stella. What's with the frown?" Chrome asked as he sat besides her, seating away from Cupa who is in the middle of the girls, "Why are you not in class?" Stella asked with puffed up cheeks while frowning, "Because I'll be taking a long break from school." Chrome decided to poke her head which made her recoil in slight pain and held her forehead, "Ow..." she whined as she rubs her forehead, "Hey, Chrome. That wasn't your usual greetings, what happened?"

They all then looked at Cupa, "Hm? Oh, that's my natural greeting." Chrome answered which made the three girls tilt their heads, "You see, whenever I get greeted before, I would think for a second before replying, hey or hello." he explained, "Considering the changes that already happened, I might as well be myself even more." he explained as they nodded understanding his explanation, "With that being said, how about we have a little bet, Stella." he stated earning a tilt of the head from her.

"The loser who gets the lowest score in the exam will do what the winner says." Chrome explained which caught the three of them off-guard, "Anything?!" Cupa asked suddenly excited, "Anything." he repeated with a grin, "This is your chance, Stella! Beat his scores and you can ask him out on a date!" Cupa whispered to Stella as she sweat dropped, _"What are you planning exactly, Chrome?"_ Stella though as she inadvertently thought about something naughty, she blushed then shook her head immediately and notice that Andria and Cupa giggled while Chrome smiled with the look that says 'I don't blame you for thinking that.'

This in turn causes her to blush even harder while doing a gesture that says 'It's not what I'm thinking!', "Calm down." Chrome reassure her placing his hand on her head, "I'll do anything and if you're lucky, I might like it and keep on doing it. Every. Day." Chrome said this with an accidental husky voice, _"Whoops, I got carried away there."_ he thought as he noticed that even Cupa and Andria blushed from his tone, "Well anyways, do you want to take on this bet?"

Stella thought for a second, _"It's a win-win situation anyways."_ she thought as she nodded, "S-s-sure!" she purposely stuttered as Chrome grin, "Alright then, see ya after one week, I'm going back to my home town." he stood up and left but not before he poked Stella's forehead once more, "Ow..." Stella rubbed her forehead once more and glared at Chrome's retreating figure with puffed up cheeks, "Did Chrome just say he'll see you a week from now?" Andria asked, "Isn't Thursday and Friday the days for the examination?"

"Easy win!" Cupa cheered as they didn't bother about the situation anymore.

* * *

After that meeting, let's just say that Stella didn't see the sun for the entire week. They checked their class' billboard and notice that she was the top scorer among her classmates together with Grace, "Stella! You won against him!" Cupa said with a smile however, Stella were looking up and down the board looking for his name, "He's name is not even on the board." Stella puffed up her cheeks with a pouting face, "I don't feel like this is a complete victory, especially against Chrome."

"Now that you think about it, he did mention that he'll be taking a long break." Andria mentioned with her usual thinking pose (If you don't know, she would look up while having her index finger to her cheek), "Now that you mentioned it, he wasn't in the classroom taking the test either." Cupa said which made Andria and Stella sweat drop, _"You just finished the test as fast as possible and slept."_ they both thought as they then heard Grace call out to them, "Hey! How's my score?"

"You're tied with Stella!" Cupa said with a boastful tone, _"Why are you boasting for Stella?"_ Andria thought as she shook her head as Grace looked at the board for herself, "Ara? I guess we both are, I wonder why?" Grace said with a sneaking suspicion, "What got you to study so hard?" she asked as she looked up to Stella (considering she's four inches shorter), "I always study hard." Stella replied with a dangerously low tone, _"They're at it again."_ both Andria and Cupa thought as they saw sparks flying.

They then saw somebody went past them, wearing what seemed to be a white tank top and dark blue cargo pants; they don't recognize the figure's face as it was obscured by a light brown cowboy hat which has a very wide rim that it could cover half of the figure's shoulders when worn. They can however notice a black rimmed glasses hanging from the front of the figures shirt. Stella and Grace stopped their glaring when they also notice him looking at the boards.

"Huh, you seemed to tie with Grace, eh, Stella?" they heard him say as turned around while wearing his glasses back, "Howdy." he flicked his hat up and revealed that he was Chrome, "Chrome?!" the four girls were really surprised, "Now, back to the this... Why is my name not here?" Chrome asked, "You didn't even take the exams!" Stella and Grace shouted at him causing him to sweat drop and cover his ears, "I took the exams." he bluntly replied as he took hold of the bottom part of the billboard then pulled it up.

This action caused the back part of the board to be the front, "Ah, there's my scores." he then walked closer to Stella who just saw that he won, "If I remember correctly, we had a deal, no?" Chrome whispered as he placed his hat on Stella's head, "Well, let's go. We have entire Saturday to spend together." he smiled in front of her which made her blush crimson, "We'll be in my room playing the new board games I bought." he finished as he continued walking back to the dormitory which were soon followed by Stella albeit a few seconds later.

"Fishy." Cupa and Andria said at the exact same time, "Let's go spy on them, Andr." Cupa suggested, "Alright, we need to make sure Stella's safe." Andria stated as they began tailing them both, "W-wait up!" Grace called out as she rushed towards the two best friends. They then leaned on the side of a telephone post on the side of the road as they observe both Stella and Chrome, "Why are you here anyways?" Cupa asked as she looked up at Grace who looked down, "It's odd that Chrome whispered something to Stella, so I had to find out."

"Is it really that odd for him to whisper?" Andria asked as she looked down to Grace, "He usually tells everyone what he thinks." Grace answered as she looks up at Andria, "I see..." Andria replied as they continued watching the two, "Hide!" Cupa whisper-shouted as they all tried to hide behind the very conveniently thick telephone post, "What's wrong, Stella?" Chrome asked as he stopped following after Stella's lead, "I'm certain that somebody is following us."

"It's probably that child ghost." Chrome shrugged as he examined the surroundings, "I'm very certain they're living... Wait... What do you mean 'child ghost'?" Stella said as she finally processed what he said, "Whenever I pass by this road, I usually see a small child hiding behind that very same post. I tried talking to her but she just disappears... Oh look, she's there!" he pointed out however Stella unconsciously hugged his right arm stopping him, "No! Let's just get back as soon as possible!"

"Come on, Stella. I want to say hi." he replied, Stella could have sworn she saw the post shaking which creeps her out even more, "No! Let's go now!" Stella as far as she's concerned doesn't want anything to do about spirits especially when she's with somebody that can talk to spirits, "Fine..." he groaned as gave up and started walking back to his dorm 'apartment', "Thank you." she said as she sigh in relief as she caught up with him. The three spies however didn't get a happy ending especially with poor Andria.

"They passed the second post, go!" Andria said with haste as she is deathly afraid, they then went to the second one and saw that Stella were laughing while Chrome is talking about something they can't hear, "That's what you really do in your uncle's ranch?" Stella asked as he nodded, "Yup, people goes there to watch his staff doing a rodeo... myself included." he stated, "You must be really popular, being the youngest bull rider... probably the youngest one in the world."

"Don't exaggerate, there are younger bull riders out there than me, they're probably a prodigy at it." Chrome said honestly being humble, "It struck me weird though..." he added, "What?" she asked, "I thought girls these days doesn't like watching bull riding but I saw about 75% of them in the audience whenever my uncle decided to host a rodeo show... And they're all either in their late pubescent age or in their early teens." he stated which struck Stella; she smiled along with a few tick marks appearing on her forehead, _"Probably because of you."_

She thought bitterly but she felt a hand on her head, _"What?"_ she looked up then to the owner of said head blushing instantaneously, "I can't always keep this habit of mine away." Chrome said in an embarrassed tone, blushing slightly which actually surprised her, she smiled and said, "I guess you are not really as responsible as you carry yourself in school." this made Chrome laugh and replied back, "I didn't want to become the chairman of the Disciplinary Branch but duties are duties and I need to be a role model for the younger students."

"What are you planning for me to do anyways?" she asked as Chrome's grin widened, **"I want to play a game."** Chrome said with a deep and ominous voice that Stella was about to screech until he covered her mouth, "Whoa, whoa, don't shout. People who would pass by us would get the wrong idea." he stated and then slowly retracts his hands away from her mouth, "Let's just hurry up, shall we?" he continued, "S-sure..." she replied inhaling deeply then continuing on.

Andria, Cupa, and Grace who heard his voice were shaking to the point that they may cause earthquakes upon earthquakes, "Huh?! What?! Snap out of it you two, they're getting away!" Grace snapped out of it first as she were used to horror, _"I know horror movies are fake but his voice just reminded me of that movie..."_ she thought as both Andria and Cupa shook their heads, "R-right..." Andria said in her usual quiet tone, "L-let's hurry up!" Cupa said trying to be her cheery self.

They finally reached the dorm and went straight up to the Male's Floor and stopped in front of Chrome's door, they then placed their ears to hear what's going on in the inside, "This is what we're gonna play." they heard Chrome's voice as they heard a loud crash on a wooden surface and an 'eep' from Stella. The three who listened thought the inevitable, _"They're doing it."_ they all though, "Eep! Could you please be gentle?!" they heard Stella exclaim, "Nah, I like it rough."

They then heard another 'eep' from Stella and multiple objects crashing down on a wooden surface, "Please be gentle! The table might break!" they heard her exclaim after something slapping the wooden surface, "Oh come on, this is how I play the game." they heard Chrome say, "Ow, ow! Don't pinch me!" they heard him exclaim; "Now you're being rough! What the hell?!" they then heard another set of objects crashing on to the same wooden surface, "Ahh~" they heard her moan while they're cheeks is a bright crimson red.

* * *

 **Two Minutes Earlier**

"This is what we're gonna play." Chrome said as he dropped a towering box that contains Jenga pieces, "Eep!" Stella exclaimed, surprised by his action, "Alright." she replied quietly as they started to play but gave an eep noticing how sudden Chrome's action is in between his finger is a Jenga piece, "Could you please be gentle?!" she scolded him as she managed to slowly take a piece out, "Nah, I like it rough." he replied as he snatched a piece again without the tower falling, "Eep!"

"Crap." Chrome swore as she made the tower fall, "You're gonna set it up again." he said quietly as she did so while her facial feature is covered by a shadow, "Please be gentle! The table might break!" she exclaimed when she saw Chrome roughly snatching a piece and slamming it on the table they are on, "Oh come on, this is how I play the game." he replied but then Stella reached out for him and pinched his cheeks, "Now you're being rough! What the hell?!"

Stella stopped pinching then took one of Chrome's cherry soda and opened it up and taking a big gulp, "Ahh~" she moaned in satisfaction as they started to play, "Stella, we're here to rescue... you!" they then heard the door bust open and as they look at the start of the hallway and saw Andria and Cupa barging in flushed red. Stella wore a confused look while Chrome just casually looked at them while placing a Pocky stick in his mouth, "Ever heard of knocking before?"

Andria and Cupa took their sweet time processing the scene in front of them, "Wha... Eh... You? What?!" Andria intelligently mumbled as she pointed at Stella and then to Chrome, "We thought you two were having sex!" Cupa bluntly stated which made Chrome and Stella drop down comically while sweat dropping, "What made you say that?!" Stella got up first and demanded an answer immediately, "T-t-the noise y-y-you two were making!" Andria this time stated.

"W-what are you two talking about?!" Stella stated as she notice Chrome sitting back up and immediately swiped a piece of the Jenga tower causing it to fall, "I think they meant that." he answered as the familiar sound of objects falling on a wooden surface can be heard, "Maybe even this." he said while taking another piece and slamming it on the table, "They thought we were making love... Why though?" he asked to himself particularly, "Now that I think about it, we also said the words 'gentle' and 'rough' while making those sounds." he said in a thinking pose.

His thinking pose is his left arm across his the bottom of his chest while he rest his elbow on the back of his left hand while his chin rests on his right palm and his index finger tapping his temple, "Such a big misunderstanding, caused by both of us no less... Doesn't help that you moaned after drinking a can of my cherry soda." he added which made her blush, "It tasted good, okay?" she gave an excuse, "Well since you two are here, want to play? I'll call Xander and Motor along to play."

"I don't like Jenga." Cupa stated after her cheeks were a light pink now, her answer caused Stella and Chrome to look at each other than to the duffel bag on the table, "I'm gonna call both of them." he stated as he dialed a number then placed the phone on his left ear, "Hey, Xander. Do you by any chance have any plans for today?" he asked through the phone, "No? Excellent, can you come by my room? I 'invited' the other." he stated, "Alright, sure. See ya."

A few minutes later, both Xander and Motor arrived and they started happily playing board games and card games while Chrome prepared snacks for all of them, _"I just have to delay the announcement a bit longer, Stella."_ Chrome thought as he continued playing with his usual poker face, _"After all, I need to find a good time to say it without making it look like it appeared out of nowhere."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **It's been a long time since I have wrote an author's note (Even though, in the past the author's notes to me is just me saying what I want and saying good day/night -.-;). Anyways I decided to put up a poll that involves the future content that I would be giving. I would be taking a break from Minecraft fanfictions so whatever wins in that poll... That's the only content you'll be getting from me, I know that some of the choices are rather bland to some of you so I found a solution.**

 **If you don't like the choices in the poll then you can send me a suggestion via PM (Only PM; I swear if somebody puts it in the reviews, I'll be pissed with you). Those suggestion would be a title of a game or an anime. Don't worry, you can suggest any title of a game or anime (except for Hentai, mind you), if I don't know it, do not worry, I will do full research on it. I'll even try to memorize all of the names of the characters so I wouldn't have to spend a few minutes looking up their names in the wiki for details.**

 **The poll is currently running in my profile page with four (bland to some of you guys and gals) choices which consist of these:**

 **Team Fortress 2**

 **Left 4 Dead 2**

 **League of Legends**

 **Pokemon**

 **Those are the starter choices just because I'm that comfortable in writing them without having to do research. Even then remember what I said up there, If you don't like the choices just suggest to me a title of a game or an anime. So with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **Well I'll be damned, this mental block is a meter thick!... U bloody wot m8?** **(ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง**


	16. Chapter 16

**Howdy everybody! I'm back and it rather took a while to properly think of a story changing plot, though, it's unusual for me to think of plots at all. I'll just reply to this review and start writing.**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDeN = Apparently so and that review of your's matches your profile's bio.**

 **Oh by the way, the reason I haven't started the writing this chapter already is because I'm busy playing Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah, my childhood came back.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The End of a Peaceful School Life... The Start of a War of Attrition**

"Mr. Craftingworth, you have a visitor." the female secretary known as Celestia said as she went inside and opened the door wide for the visitor to come in, "Ah, Mr. Craftingworth, I'm glad that I could finally meet you!" Craftingworth saw the owner of the voice and was shocked, "Y-you!" he stammered out in shock as the male figure grin, "Yes, it is I!" the figure replied, "What do you want." Craftingworth uncharacteristically turned serious as his facial features darken.

"Hehe, simple..." the figured mouthed out the words as Craftingworth's features darkened even further.

* * *

"Shady." Drake simply stated as he saw students wearing a different uniform from the C.H.A uniforms which is colored black and gold for the males and white and black for the females, instead, the uniform Jared is seeing right now is red and silver for the males and blue and black for the females, "Make sure they don't cause any trouble!" Drake shouted at the rest of the Disciplinary branch members, "Yes, sir!" they all answered as they all spread out the entire campus, "Don't make any trouble."

* * *

"What's going on?" Hideki asked to himself as he saw students from a different school entering their campus several by several, "I better make sure they don't make any trouble." Hideki then leap upwards jumping from wall to wall until he reaches the peak of the Academy's main building. He saw that there were buses unloading students after students where they were all headed towards the main entrance of the campus, "What could be happening?"

* * *

"Hm... I better go on stand by or else I'll get an earful from him." Jared stated as he readies what seems to be a make-shift firework's launcher mounted to his shoulders, "Now just cause problems and you'll see stars."

* * *

"Great..." Endrius sighed in annoyance as he looked up the ceiling to hear lots of footsteps from where is (The tunnels), "Try and make a louder racket..." he trailed off as the fires from the torches shot towards him and is gathering into his palm, he closed his fists making the entire place dark and when he opened his fists a giant ball of fire appeared in front of him, "I'll turn you all to crisp."

* * *

"What's going on?!" Shine looked towards the main entrance of the campus and saw students from a different school flooding into C.H.A, "I better warn Chrome about this." he stated as he turned around and was about to run but tripped on a medium sized rock, "Ack!" he exclaimed as he fell face first and destroying the sunglasses in the process, he closed his left eye hiding the crimson red eyes and immediately ran as fast as possible, "That sunglasses took two weeks of my allowance!"

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Chrome asked looking out from the window of the headmaster's office, "It's-" Craftingworth was about to answer but was interrupted, "I'll be the one to explain!" Chrome looked towards the door and saw a man of his late-twenties, "Chrome, this is Mr. Nicolas Albericht, a fellow headmaster of their own school." Craftingworth introduced him to Nicolas, "Hello, my name is Chrome, the chairman of the Disciplinary Branch." he introduced himself with a formal bow.

"I will introduce myself again, my name is Nicolas Albericht, the headmaster of Crystal Road Academy." Nicolas said as he bowed, "Now to answer his question, Mr. Craftingworth and I decided to pit our students against each other in a competitive and grand display of skills and talents!" Nicolas stated in a grandiose pose, "Mr. Craftingworth, it wouldn't have take a minute of your life just to inform everyone about this." Chrome stated as Nicolas sweat dropped starring at the old man who was rubbing the back of his head, laughing at an embarrassed tone, "With this old age of mine, I always forget the smallest of details."

 _"So do I but I'll never forget something this LARGE!"_ Chrome sweat dropped along with Nicolas, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be the one to announce this in your place." once he said that, he headed for the door and closed it gently, making his way to the broadcasting room.

* * *

"W-what's going on?" Andria said in her usual tone (shy/scared), "If they do anything fishy, I'll knock 'em all out!" Cupa started shadow boxing while saying that, "I hope it's not something serious." Stella said as they were all sitting on a bench under a tree's shade, they then heard the usual tune of the speakers, signifying an announcement is about to be heard, **"Attention to all faculty, staff, and students of C.H.A."** everyone heard Chrome's voice, **"The students currently flooding in from the main gates is from Crystal Road Academy, please treat them like they are students of C.H.A."**

 **"The students of C.R.A is here because of both their headmaster and our headmaster agreeing to have a 'friendly' competition with their school's students, to all clubs concerned with the standard competitive scene, please prepare, the competition will start after lunch, thank you."** the girls breathed a sighed of relief as they now know nothing bad will happen.

* * *

"What kind of sloppy announcement is that?!" A very loud C.R.A student exclaimed, "If I were to announce that I would have said it loudly and with burning feelings!" this student has a very expensive looking headphones around his neck and his hair-do is very flamboyant for an announcer, with a mix of black, orange and red, "Shut it, DJ. We aren't here to cause problems." a C.R.A student said and this time is a female, "Sorry, I just get very irritated with announcements just like that one, Shelia."

"Humph, let's go." Shelia has raven black hair with stripes of blue at the ends of her hair, _"C-cute!"_ she then stopped abruptly and had a stiff posture upon noticing a short white skinned guy tinkering with a box, he stopped tinkering with it and removed his goggles and took a sip of his soda, "Hey, Shelia! Hurry up!"

* * *

Chrome sighed as he is currently exiting the main campus building, "I better get back to them...!" Chrome suddenly felt light headed and his vision turned white for every two second intervals and at the sixth second, his vision turned back to normal, _"Bloody hell, how did I lose oxygen that quickly?"_ Chrome suddenly had the urge to look forward and saw a C.R.A student however in his sights that student was flashing back and forth between the student and a darker version of the student, _"My hands, their sweating."_

Chrome immediately recomposes himself and quickly fled the scene, _"He reminds me of something..."_ that was the last thought about him as he reaches his and Stella's private area, "Hey, Stella. Sorry that I'm late." Chrome stated as he saw Stella meditating and saw a bento box besides her, however, her back was facing him so he couldn't tell if she's really meditating or just ignoring him. He went around her avoiding to step on the picnic blanket and saw a bento box on her lap.

 _"She's just meditating... Well, I'll just join her."_ thinking about that he went and took a meditative pose, his back facing her's as they both are now meditating. It only lasted a minute until he felt that she moved and opened his eyes and turned around to be face to face with an angry Stella, Chrome gulped as he slowly backed away and when she raised her right hand which was holding a bento box, Chrome immediately closed his eyes waiting to get hit on the head.

Only for him to feel something launched at his gut, surprised that he opened his eyes and saw Stella's back facing him once more, he then looked at the bento now in his hands then back at her once more, "Eat it already before it gets even colder." Stella said as Chrome untied the cloth around it and saw chopsticks instead of a spoon and fork which he was accustomed to, "Um..." he was about to begin until he noticed she was still not facing him. With no other choice left, he opened the bento.

He then tried to split the chopsticks which he found mildly difficult, he checked to see if it was easy to split it by pulling it at the middle, however, he found it difficult. He then tried to pull it apart from the thick end to see it working however he immediately felt that it was about to break and stopped. He tried again and saw a small crack appearing on one of the sticks. He gave up on trying to split the chopsticks from the thick end, third time's the charm and he tried his luck on the thin end of the chopstick.

Finally, the chopsticks where split perfectly, albeit, with a crack on one of them. He then remembered how Stella and the others tried to hold it and did it exactly as he remembered. When Stella noticed that Chrome gotten silent after the 'um', she gotten a bit worried that she might have been too cold on him and decided to look on what's going on with him. When she gotten a look on why he gotten silent only to witness him struggling to take a chunk of meat from the bento.

As he picks it up, a second later it would slip and fall back inside the bento. She was entranced by this, to others seeing a teenager struggling to eat with a chopstick is embarrassing or silly but to her, it's like she's looking at a child trying to learn how to use it on his own. She cracked a grin, then it turned into a smile, and finally a giggle escaped her lips as she continues to watch, "Here, let me help you." she finally talked to him which caught Chrome off guard evident by him stopping what he was doing, looking at her with his head tilted to the left.

"You hold it like this..." she took hold of his right hand which had the chopsticks, she manipulated his fingers until he was holding the chopsticks even more properly. With a bit more of tutoring she finally taught him how to eat using a chopstick. He ate as fast as he possibly could while Stella sat back down and ate her meal as well, "That meal was your best, yet!" Chrome happily stated finishing his meal and he lying back down in satisfaction, "Thank you!" Stella replied as she finished her meal as well.

"You heard the announcement, right?" Chrome began as he is still lying down, "Yeah, does it involve the archery club as well?" Stella asked as Chrome chuckling at the words he heard from the two headmasters, "The headmaster of C.R.A brought the entire students of his school to here and considering what I heard from Mr. Craftingworth, their schools is the same, albeit C.R.A a bit more stricter." he said, "So, yes, every competitive sports will be involved."

"I'm starting to get nervous..." Stella stated as Chrome immediately rose and sat back up, "Don't be like that, be confident with your skills! I know I'm confident with yours!" Chrome said smiling as she smiled back, "You always seem to find a way to calm me down." she said, "I wish I could do that when you glomp me." Chrome sweat dropped as he said that making her giggle, "Wait that means your gonna compete for the Track and Field club, right?" Stella asked realizing.

"I don't know... There's a lot of fast newbies lately so I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not gonna compete." Chrome stated, "As humble as always." Stella rolled her eyes with a grin, "Humble? Huh..." he trailed off and remembered something and started reaching in his pockets for something, "Oh by the way... I confiscated photos the other day and I got to ask you something..." he started as Stella's interest were piqued, "Hm?" she hummed as she's waiting for him to talk.

"What were you wearing in this photos?!" Chrome showed the pictures to her and instantly she blushed and took immediate hold of the photos, "W-where did you get these?!" Stella asked desperately as she blushed profusely from embarrassment, "I got them from a freshman hanging out with his friends." Chrome answered as she just moves her arms and head in frustration, "Can you tell me why you were wearing those clothes?" he asked as Stella sighed trying to calm down.

"I've lost a bet against Cupa, and she made me wear the clothes I used to wear when I was a child." Stella answered her cheeks slightly red now, however, it gotten redder when she heard Chrome containing his laugh but failed as he bursts out laughing, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be laughing at your... expense... but... you look so cute in this photo! Albeit sexy." Chrome stated which turned Stella's embarrass blush to a glad one, "R-really?" she asked hesitantly, "No... No... Of course not."

He replied with enough sarcasm to feed a whole town, "Chrome! You're a jerk!" Stella said as she continuously hit Chrome on the shoulders, she stopped at the fifth second and sat back down and started sniffling, not yet used to Chrome's shenanigans, "Aw, Come here." he stated as he gently ushers her to get close to him to which she does until she is now in his embrace, "I tend to get sarcastic when people ask about something that already have an obvious answer."

She heard his statement and then looked at him with a questioning face, "I always get irritated when there's already the answer in front of them yet they kept on asking." Chrome said, "And that irritation turns to sarcasm." he explained as he heard her sniffle, "Heh, you're so cute." he said as he tightened his embrace a little, "I appreciate the affection but... I think the bell's gonna ring anytime soon." Stella stated which made Chrome stiffen, "Oh crap!" he stood up as quick as possible and held out his hand for Stella.

She took his hand and sped off immediately after Stella stood up, knowing this is a practiced routine, Stella just shrugged and smiled as she walked back to the campus ground.

* * *

"Where is the chairman at?!" Drake exclaimed as everyone in the disciplinary branch were all busy setting the tournament, some of the students helping as well, "I-I don't know, senior!" a male disciplinary branch member stated in a frightened tone, "Tch! Irresponsible as ever!" Drake stated, frustrated that all the chairman's work was dropped at him, "You! Go find the chairman A.S.A.P! We're short on time here!" he yelled at another male disciplinary branch member.

"A-aye, sir!" the member replied as he rushed off, "Um, senior..." Drake heard somebody call him, "What?!" he shouted making the girl flinch, "Ah, sorry... I'm just stressed... What's wrong?" he apologized, "Y-you're needed at the volleyball courts." she said as soft as possible, "Right... Jared! Go and take over for me!" Drake shouted at him, "Don't you shout at me! I'm just 5 meters away from you!" Jared shouted back, "Hmph." Drake went off, "Mr. I-am-only-gentle-to-flowers! Treating other men like their pests!"

"Hey, Jared!" he heard the familiar voice and went stiff, "H-hey, Jells." Jared turned around slowly as Jells smiled, along with an eye smile, "Oh? It seems you're really busy!" Jells noticed a bit as Jared rubbed the back of his head, "The chairman is missing, and the vice-chairman is needed somewhere else so he dropped all his duties here to me..." Jared sweat dropped noticing a lot more things needed to be done, "Ara? Can I help?" Jells asked, "H-huh?! Oh... um... sure!"

Jells giggled at his flustered reply, "You don't have to be so nervous!" she stated as she went ahead and help guide the students carrying the equipment, _"Why am I so flustered!"_ Jared smacked his own cheeks as he tries to remove the anxiety out of his system, "Alright, come on people! We need to hurry up!" he shouted at to everyone, "Oh, you're doing better than I thought," Chrome called out as Jared looked, "Where have you been, Chrome!" Jared shouted at him, "I ate lunch."

"What took you so long?!" Jared exclaimed, "Somebody had this great idea to replace my spoon and fork with chopsticks, and I don't know how to use them." Chrome replied, "I'll take over, you should eat your lunch as well." he said as Jared nodded, "Thanks!" Chrome shook his head left and right, "No problem, just hurry up." with that Jared left as Chrome rubs his hands together then claps, "Alright everybody, we only have ten minutes left, we better hurry! That doesn't mean you all have to overwork, if you feel like the equipment your carrying is getting heavier, take a rest!"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Get. The hell. Away. From. Her." Chrome said in a warning tone as he was shielding Stella from a C.R.A student, "Oh come on buddy, we've been pals since we were little... Just let me have her." he stated triggering something inside Chrome, "Huh, you honestly think, that I value friendship more than justice?" he stated as he stood straight up and look up, "Well I don't, Ivor, and you make sure that you don't harm her or anybody else." the C.R.A student now known as Ivor relaxed a bit.

"Tch." Ivor then charged towards Chrome punching him in the gut, "Aagh!" Chrome gritted his teeth as the back of it got hit with blood, "I'm not gonna show any mercy, even if you're my childhood friend!" Chrome suddenly knee'd Ivor's guts and suddenly took his head and smashed it with his. After the hit finished, Chrome let go of Ivor's head making him fall down, "Aagh... I guess your appearance doesn't deceive." Ivor stated as he touched his forehead seeing it bleed, he looked at Chrome's noticing no blood on his.

"I was afraid of hurting you, but now I'm not. Until you stop all of this nonsense I'll consider you like the rest of those that bullied me." Chrome stated as he stomped on the ground and stood firm, "You talk like it's so easy..." Ivor stated as Chrome saw at the corner of his vision a few more C.R.A students, Chrome took his attention back to Ivor when he saw and heard Ivor whistle and immediately the C.R.A students he saw rushed towards Ivor, "Ivor! You alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ivor stated as the C.R.A students knew that he wasn't and suddenly they all glared at the one possible culprit, Chrome who stood even firmer shielding Stella with more vigilance. Stella suddenly whistled as a blur flew by them from the trees. The foreign students along with Ivor were distracted, "You called for help?" Chrome asked Stella, "Yeah! I'm not gonna just stand and be the damsel in distress!" Stella replied, "Heh, let's hope that bird of yours gets to them."

As Chrome said that, the senior members of the C.H.A Disciplinary Branch got the message and immediately followed the hawk back to where Stella and Chrome is...

 _ **LET**_ _ ** THE BATTLE COMMENCE!**_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, and by the way, that's the end of the story! I know, very short compared to some of my stories but this story is just me trying to at least have a story about school, more specifically high school. Now here's the fun part of the sequel: To those who sent me an OC and was accepted I will be giving you all a project to work on! (Yes, a project) and to those who sent an OC but wasn't accepted YOU ARE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS, YOU WILL REDEEM YOURSELF, by simply doing this project as well. I'll tell you the reasons why I'm doing this... It's to simply kick start those that haven't wrote a story yet to become an author! This website will truly be even more fun if all of us were to write our stories, so we can discuss all about it, criticizing each other's stories, praising each other's story... It'll lead to us honing our skills in writing and it'll help to let your imagination run free for a change.**

 **1\. Create your OC's background (On how he or she came to be, his or her status in life, and if the character has supernatural abilities, specify on how he or she got it)**

 **2\. Create your OC's rival! (And don't forget to add his or her background!)**

 **3\. You'll be doing this in a story format! That means you might have take my advise and do one of the following:**

 **a. Writing it in this website by going to your profile (simply click your name, located at the top right corner of any of this website's pages)**

 **b. Writing it in any software that allows anybody to write a document. (eg. Microsoft Word, Notepad, etc.)**

 **3.1. I am advising you this so that you can think really deeply about all of this. Because I'm not accepting a very vague submission this time around. This past two years actually, I have been working on OC's with very vague background and just working on the things given to me by the sender. I do extract more information out of them but the way they don't give much details, entails that they just made the OC to where the OC's are only good for side OC's, not main ones. That's why all of the OC's sent to me only appears rarely in the succeeding stories that they debut at.**

 **4\. Finally send it to me via PM (Private Messaging)(ONLY PM) with the subject with this format: "(Your name): (OC's Name) and (Rival's Name) CHA S2".**

 **I'm really sorry if I'm being very specific, which burdens you, but, you all have to understand, it's really hard to sort out and find the OC submission, this is also one of the reasons why I'm doing this. Season 2 of C.H.A will be the highlight of my career as being an author, because the 'side-OCs' will become 'main-OCs' together with the OCs I created now that I have details concerning the reader's OCs. C.H.A S2 will only start once I receive all the submissions from those that sent an OC.**

 **With that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant New Year! :D**


End file.
